


Happy Marriage After

by Sazzy260



Series: Confessions of Love [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 75,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: Gibbs and Tony have been married for three months (and counting) now, and their day-to-day lives can go either way from here.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony bounced happily into the bullpen at around noon with a shining white smile, it was October, and while he loved the fall season, October was special to him for more than one reason now.  Today was ‘bosses day’ an unconventional holiday that Tony has embraced for thirteen years now, and in a week would be his and Gibbs’ first year anniversary – which, he had all planned out, because knowing Gibbs, the man probably forgot – and then there was Halloween, any excuse for Tony to dress up and be as silly as he wanted.

 

McGee raised his eyebrow at Tony who was practically vibrating out of his skin with excitement, “Tony, I know you like bosses day… But, this is a bit much, don’t you think?” McGee asked, looking Tony up and down slowly, then refocusing on the man’s face.

 

Tony shook his head as he perched himself on the corner of McGee’s desk, “Has _nothing_ to do with bosses day, McGeek!  Don’t you know what October 21 st is?!” Tony asked, happy wide-toothed grin still in place.

 

McGee shook his head slowly “Uh… Just another day?  Hopefully spent at home instead of knee-deep in a crime scene?” McGee asked, confusion clear in his tone.

 

“Bite your tongue McGoo!  I am _not_ spending my first year anniversary clearing a crime scene!” Tony exclaimed as he hopped off McGee’s desk “Speaking of which – Where exactly is Gibbs?” Tony asked, looking around the rather empty bullpen.

 

McGee shrugged as he looked around “Think he said he was heading down to either Autopsy or the lab.  So, what are you planning on doing for your anniversary?” McGee asked curiously, steepling his fingers together and looking up at Tony.

 

Tony grinned mischievously as he turned back to McGee “Do you _really_ want to know Tim?” Tony asked saucily as he crouched next to Tim’s desk, looking up at the younger agent with amusement in his eyes.

 

McGee shook his head quickly “Well… no… not when you put it like that!  But, seriously, you don’t have anything other than _that_ planned?” McGee asked curiously, resting his elbows on top of his desk.

 

Tony sighed dramatically as he bounced back up to his feet “Of _course_ I have more than just _that_ planned, McGee!  God, what do you think I am?  A sex addict or something?!” Tony asked, feigning shock.

 

McGee shook his head “No I… Damn it Tony!  You know that’s not what I meant, at all!” McGee protested, his brows furrowing together as Tony started giggling.

 

“Oh man!  It’s so easy to get you so riled up!” Tony exclaimed through more giggles, then quickly sobered up and stared seriously at McGee “I plan on taking him out to _Stella Luna Ristorante_.” Tony said, his Italian accent thick as he said the restaurant’s name.

 

McGee raised his eyebrow “Wow… It takes like… thirty years to get a reservation!  How did you manage to get one?” McGee asked curiously.

 

Tony shook his head and patted McGee on the cheek annoyingly “My dear, poor Tim, it’s all about having the right connections… It just so happens that the owner of Stella Luna is a long-time friend of mine, well… His wife is the owner, but still my point is… Connections McGoo, connections make the world go round.” Tony stated as he bounced back towards his desk and sat down dramatically, puffing out a breath of air, “Now seriously, where the heck is Jethro?  Bosses day is just… not bosses day without the boss of bosses here to celebrate!” Tony complained, a deep frown on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs sighed as he entered autopsy, glancing around the semi-dark room, “Ducky?” Gibbs whispered into the darkness “Palmer?  Anybody?” Gibbs called, quietly walking into the room and making his way over to an empty autopsy table.

 

Gibbs grinned as he laid down and shifted a roll of paper towels underneath his head and closed his eyes, clasping his hands over his stomach, “Jethro, what are you doing?” Ducky asked curiously as he came out of his inner office and flicked the lights on.

 

Gibbs groaned as he turned his head over and looked at Ducky “Trying to hide from Tony… It’s _bosses day_.” Gibbs stated, twisting his thumbs around in slow circles.

 

“Ah… Yes well, I am not going to be responsible for harboring fugitives whom are afraid of their husband’s joy.  Regardless of it being a silly holiday or not, so either you go upstairs and face the boy or you find somewhere else to hide.” Ducky stated firmly, then smiled warmly at Gibbs “He’s always enjoyed ‘ _Bosses Day_ ’ Jethro, even before you two got married, so what’s the point in fighting it?  You obviously cannot hide from him forever, you live with the boy.” Ducky said, chuckling softly as he looked down at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs frowned as he nodded his head, swinging his legs over the edge of the table “Yeah, I know… but I just don’t see the point in this holiday… If it can even be called that.” Gibbs said as he slipped off the table.

 

Ducky shook his head as he pushed Gibbs towards the door “I do believe it is rather an observance, more than a holiday.  Anthony just enjoys the little holiday-like days that don’t mean anything to anyone… There’s Groundhog Day, National Wear Red Day – One of my favorites – Valentine’s Day… St. Patrick’s Day… The list goes on Jethro, and Anthony splurges in each of the intricate little details that make the rather dull day, more interesting.  Live a little Jethro, and enjoy whatever the boy throws at you.” Ducky said as he pushed Gibbs out of autopsy and locked the doors behind him.

 

Gibbs made his way up to the bullpen and stood just out of sight, listening to McGee and Tony talking, “So, what are you planning on doing for your anniversary?” he overheard McGee asking.  Gibbs cursed under his breath and continued listening, “I plan on taking him out to _Stella Luna Ristorante_.” He heard Tony say, which made Gibbs grin as he turned around and headed back downstairs and into Abby’s lab.

 

“Afternoon Abs.” Gibbs said shortly as he made his way towards the inner office, not even bothering to turn down Abby’s music.

 

Abby raised her eyebrow as she turned the music off and followed Gibbs into the office, watching as he sat down at her computer “Afternoon boss man, what can I help you with?” Abby asked cautiously as she stepped closer to her desk.

 

Gibbs pointed towards Abby’s computer, then looked up at her “Need to order something for Tony… Anniversary is in five days, completely forgot about it…” Gibbs stated as he tapped impatiently on Abby’s desk.

 

Abby giggled as she stood behind Gibbs and began typing into the keyboard “Don’t tell Tony that you forgot about your first Anniversary, he’d likely kill you and we’d never find you again.” Abby stated as she pulled up the web browser for Gibbs “Know how to handle it from here?” Abby asked, looking down at the top of Gibbs’ head.

 

Gibbs nodded as he pulled his glasses out of his pocket “Yeah, thanks Abs.” Gibbs said distractedly as he began the process of ‘hunt and peck’ for the keys on the keyboard.

 

* * *

 

 

When Gibbs returned to the bullpen an hour later, he set a plastic take-out box down on Tony’s desk and smiled brightly.  Tony looked at the box, then up at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow “Thought you got lost, where have you been?” Tony asked curiously as he opened up the box of food and grabbed a fork from his desk.

 

“First autopsy, then I was in the lab… Then I went and got lunch… Why?  Did something happen while I was gone?” Gibbs asked as he rocked on his feet slightly.

 

Tony shook his head as he pulled the fork out of its plastic wrap “Nope.” Tony said dismissively as he dug into his grilled chicken salad.

 

Gibbs furrowed his brows, frowning slightly as he looked between Tony and McGee, then shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to his desk and sat down.  Gibbs sighed as he tapped his fingers on his desk, glancing over at Tony occasionally who was absently eating his lunch and reading through a file.

 

After Tony finished his lunch and tossed the box, he stood up and stretched, then walked over to Gibbs’ desk, “Want to go for a walk?” Tony asked quietly, drawing his finger in a circle on top of the desk.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he stood up, clipping his badge and gun to his belt.  “Sure, why not.  Anywhere in particular?” Gibbs asked as he slipped his hand into Tony’s as they walked towards the back stairwell together.

 

“Not really…” Tony said, grinning slightly as he tugged Gibbs into the parking garage and towards Gibbs’ challenger.

 

Gibbs looked at his car and then over at Tony “Okay…?” Gibbs said questioningly as he leaned against the hood of the car.

 

Tony sighed as he sat down on the hood “So… I got a call from Austin and Garrett earlier today.” Tony said quietly, kicking his feet back and forth against the tire of the car.

 

“Yeah?  How are they doing?” Gibbs asked as he pulled himself up onto the hood of his car, leaning back slightly on his palms.

 

Tony nodded slightly as he leaned back, resting his head against Gibbs’ shoulder “They’re good… They also said that they would be up our way… For about two weeks around Thanksgiving…” Tony said, lifting his head slightly to look up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs grinned as he kissed Tony’s temple softly “Sounds like fun.  We should think about having them over for a pre-thanksgiving, thanksgiving dinner.” Gibbs stated as he laid back on the hood, pulling Tony down against his chest and gently rubbing a hand up and down his husband’s chest.

 

Tony nodded as he tapped his fingers against Gibbs’ stomach, sighing noisily as he pulled his legs up on the hood of the car, curling into Gibbs’ side “Alright, what’s wrong honey?” Gibbs asked as he set his hand against the back of Tony’s head, twisting the long strands around his fingers.

 

Tony shook his head “Just tired.  Think I wasted all of my energy being excited over bosses’ day, when you weren’t even around…” Tony said quietly, twisting his fingers around Gibbs’ shirt.

 

Gibbs chuckled softly as he patted Tony’s head lightly “You realize I’m not your boss anymore, right Tony?  We’re equals, in everything.” Gibbs asked softly as he looked down at the head full of brown resting on his chest.

 

Tony nodded as he slid his leg between Gibbs’ legs, “Yeah, I know… But I still like celebrating the day… And every day in between.  More specifically, I enjoy the days that you appreciate those who have taught you to be a better person in life.  Like you, you’ve been my boss for the past twelve years, and you’ve taught me so much… And even though you’re _technically_ not my boss anymore, you _still_ teach me so much, because now you’re not teaching me as a subordinate, but as a boss.” Tony stated as he rolled over and sat up on Gibbs’ lap, looking down at his husband with a soft smile.

 

Gibbs laughed as he ran his hands up from Tony’s knees to his hips, “Yet, you still ramble so much… In all these years I’ve been teaching you – Haven’t you learned that rambling doesn’t work on me?” Gibbs asked, a smile on his face bellying his statement.

 

Tony laughed as he leaned down, kissing Gibbs firmly on the lips “I think my rambling gets what I want from you, just fine.” Tony said as he drew his fingertips across Gibbs’ jawline slowly as he laid his forehead against Gibbs’.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly as he grabbed Tony’s hand, interlocking their fingers and kissing across the younger man’s knuckles softly, “Your rambling is what got us into this mess in the first place.” Gibbs said lovingly as he kissed Tony gently on the lips.

 

Tony giggled as he tucked his head underneath Gibbs’ chin “That’s what our marriage is now, a mess?  It’s only been three months!” Tony exclaimed, smiling into Gibbs’ neck as he placed a gentle kiss against the skin beneath his lips.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he kissed the top of Tony’s head “Nope, our marriage is… perfect.” Gibbs said softly as he carded his hand through Tony’s hair, “But we have to get back to work, we’ve been out here for over an hour…” Gibbs said as he slid himself and Tony off the top of the challenger.

 

* * *

 

 

When Gibbs and Tony returned to the bullpen, they were both a little shocked to see their section of the MCRT decorated with green and blue streamers, and two cupcakes sitting on both men’s desks with green and blue swirled frosting.

 

“What the hell is this?” Gibbs asked, staring at the cupcake on his desk “And where the hell did everyone go!” Gibbs demanded, whirling around the empty bullpen.

 

Tony shrugged as he picked up his cupcake, “Don’t you dare!” Ellie shouted from the other side of the partition, pinning Tony with a harsh glare as she came on their side of the bullpen.

 

Tony frowned, the cupcake halfway to his mouth “What?  Why?  It’s on my desk!  It obviously means it belongs to me!” Tony protested, furrowing his brows as he looked down at Ellie.

 

Ellie sighed as she shook her head, extracting the cupcake from Tony’s hand and setting it back onto the plate “Just wait a second – Everyone will be back in a few seconds.” Ellie said as she sat down at her desk, linking her hands together.

 

A few minutes later, all of the MCRT quickly came into the bullpen and stood in the center of the room, “Sorry… We didn’t think you guys would be back so soon.” McGee said as he brushed his hands against his pant legs and inhaled deeply “We wanted to celebrate today, for both of you – Bosses’ day is a day where we should appreciate our bosses’ and show them how much we care for them and all that they have done for us.” McGee said, looking between Gibbs and Tony “You, Gibbs, have been our trustworthy leader for the past twelve years, you have seen several team members come and go, and you’ve always been someone we could go to when we had a problem, even if you never said much, we always figured out what was going on because of you.” McGee said with a smile as he turned to Tony specifically.

 

“You haven’t been our boss for long, but you were our – at least mine and Ellie’s – senior field agent for twelve years, and in those years, you have taught us how to take life by the horns and built us up from the ground to be better people.  Your tactics may have been unconventional, but they worked and they made us all stronger for them.  As our boss, you have become a person who we can look up to and model ourselves after… So, to the best bosses of NCIS!” McGee said, smiling as he looked between Tony and Gibbs.

 

“Can I _please_ eat the cupcake now?!” Tony whined as he grabbed the cupcake and held it up, slowly peeling the wrapper off it.

 

McGee laughed as he nodded his head “Yeah Tony, you can eat the cupcake now… No need to thank us for the sentiment behind it!” McGee said, rolling his eyes as he moved back to his desk.

 

Tony grinned as he wadded up the cupcake wrapper and threw it at McGee’s head “Thank you McGee… all of you guys.  We appreciate the words and when Employee Appreciation Day comes around, I’ll make sure Gibbs and I do something special for all of you.” Tony stated as he sat down at his desk and nibbled gingerly on his cupcake.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he stood up, grabbing the cupcake off his desk and walking over to Tony, he set the cupcake in Tony’s now outstretched hand.  Gibbs swiped a finger through the frosting and sucked it off his finger as he walked back to his desk and sat back down, all without saying a word as he glared around the room – everyone quickly scampered back to their desks.  Gibbs nodded his approval as he reached for the first cold case on his desk and began flipping through it idly, propping his feet up on the corner of his desk.


	2. Happy Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people have questioned the 'when' of this story; so I'm going to clear things up for you:  
> Tony & Gibbs got together: October 21st, 2015  
> Married: July 17th, 2016
> 
> This current chapter would be October 21st, 2016. Hopefully this clears up any questions about the timeline!

Gibbs stood in front of the mirror, sighing as he adjusted the thin black tie around his neck.  Shaking his head, he sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair.

 

Tony frowned as he walked into the bedroom, “What’s wrong?” Tony asked as he sat on the bench at the foot of the bed, pulling on his socks.

 

Gibbs shook his head “I uhm… I just… I don’t feel so good.” Gibbs said, swallowing slightly as he ran a shaky hand across his leg.

 

Tony sighed as he stood up and walked over to Gibbs, cupping the older man’s cheeks and tilting his head back slightly, “What kind of not feel good?” Tony asked as he pressed the back of his hand against his husband’s forehead, his frown deepening at the fevered feeling radiating from Gibbs’ forehead.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he leaned against Tony’s stomach, “Stomach is doing a million flips a second… think I got that stomach bug that was going around at the office.” Gibbs said as he looked up at Tony with sad eyes.

 

Tony smiled as he leaned down, kissing Gibbs on the forehead softly “Who cares about dinner at some fancy restaurant anyway?  It’s not like I can’t get reservations anytime I want too.” Tony questioned as he slowly pulled Gibbs’ jacket off his shoulders, then undid his tie and smiled, “I think chicken noodle soup and toast sounds like a better dinner.” Tony added as he continued undressing Gibbs until he was in his boxers.

 

Gibbs nodded as he pulled himself up to the top of the bed and laid back “Ginger ale might be helpful too, but… we don’t have any.” Gibbs said as he shimmied underneath the covers and closed his eyes slightly.

 

Tony shrugged as he patted Gibbs’ leg softly “Grocery store isn’t too far away.  Just let me change and I’ll head to the store and pick us up some stuff, you just get some rest, okay?” Tony asked as he stood up and brushed a gentle hand through his husband’s hair, Gibbs nodded and smiled slightly as he turned onto his side and snuggled into the bed.

 

Tony smiled as he kissed the top of Gibbs’ head, then headed into the closet to change into a pair of jeans and t-shirt, he quickly grabbed his keys and wallet, then left the house quickly to get to the store to pick up the required provisions.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Gibbs heard Tony’s car pull out of the driveway, he slowly rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and headed downstairs, knowing he didn’t have a whole lot of time to get everything set up, and with the added stress of his stomach doing flips, it wouldn’t help a whole lot.

 

Gibbs went around the den, lighting the candles in the room and dimmed the lights to barely burning, he turned on the TV and inserted one of the many DVD’s lining the shelfs on the wall.  After everything in the den was set up, he grabbed two wine glasses and a bucket of ice and set them on the coffee table.

 

Huffing out a breath of air, Gibbs sat on the edge of the couch, wrapping his arms around his stomach as the flipping motion seemed to get a bit worse from all the moving around, he looked around the den and smiled at the work he put into the room.

 

Gibbs grabbed the remote off the coffee table and stared at the buttons blankly “Why do they have to make remotes so complicated…” Gibbs said, sighing as he placed the remote back down and laid flat on the couch, staring up at the ceiling until his eyes grew too heavy to stay open.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony returned home he unloaded the groceries, and started the soup on the stove, he frowned when he saw the TV, the ‘DVD’ icon bouncing around and the orangish glow coming from the den.

 

Tony walked into the den and smiled softly as he looked at all of the candles lit around the room, and Gibbs passed out on the couch, an arm tucked underneath his head and the other resting over his stomach.

 

Tony sat on the edge of the couch, lifting his hand up to Gibbs’ forehead, his frown deepening at the heat, “Jethro…” Tony called softly, shaking Gibbs’ shoulder lightly.

 

Gibbs slowly opened his eyes, mumbling slightly “Hmmm?” Gibbs grumped, turning over onto his side and coughing harshly into the couch.

 

Tony sighed as he rubbed Gibbs’ back soothingly “What are you doing down here?  I thought you were sleeping upstairs…” Tony asked softly, looking around the den once again, then back at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded as he looked up at Tony, “Wanted to surprise you… Dinner and a movie… Guess I fell asleep.” Gibbs said, frowning slightly as he pushed himself up to a seated position.

 

Tony chuckled softly as he leaned over and kissed Gibbs softly on the cheek “I think that’s very sweet of you, but I could have brought the TV and DVD player upstairs… Still could if you’d rather lay in bed?” Tony asked as he gently ran his fingers through Gibbs’ hair.

 

Gibbs nodded as he slowly stood up, “Sounds good – Just don’t look at the DVD I chose… It’s already in the player.” Gibbs said over his shoulder as he shuffled out of the den, yawning as he went.

 

* * *

 

 

Once everything in the bedroom was set up and Tony brought up the soup, ginger ale, toast and the two wine glasses, both men got situated on their sides of the bed and held up the glasses that were now filled with the ginger ale.

 

“You don’t have to drink ginger ale if you don’t want too.” Gibbs stated as he looked at the glass, swirling it around slightly, the ice clinking against the sides of the glass.

 

Tony shrugged slightly “Ginger ale pairs well with chicken noodle soup, not much else does.  Maybe a white wine, but I’d rather do this.” Tony said sincerely as he turned to face Gibbs “Happy anniversary, Jethro!” Tony said happily.

 

Gibbs grinned as he clinked his glass against Tony’s lightly “Happy anniversary, Tony.” Gibbs said as he both men took a quick sip of their drinks, and then leaned towards each other, a soft kiss placed to each man’s lips.

 

“Okay… No more kissing, I really don’t need to get sick.” Tony said as he shifted again on the bed carefully, grabbing the DVD remote, “Time to find out what movie you decided would be good for our anniversary.” Tony said as he pressed play.

 

“One that you’ll really enjoy, I hope.” Gibbs said quietly as he grabbed his bowl of soup and began slurping on it quietly as he screen went from black to a swirl of green and blues, and in a black text ‘ _A Date to Remember_ ’ popped up on the screen.

 

Tony gasped slightly as he looked over at Gibbs “The movie from our wedding!  Oh Jeth, this is perfect!” Tony exclaimed as he leaned over, kissing Gibbs’ cheek softly then settled back in the bed as he watched the movie and idly slurped soup into his mouth.

 

Barely halfway through the movie, Gibbs had fallen asleep once again, curled up against Tony’s side.  Tony smiled as he kept a steady rubbing pattern across Gibbs’ back while watching the home-video of their wedding play out before him.

 

Nearing the end of the movie, Tony gasped in shock as the movie went from the end of their wedding to the kitchen in their house – He’d seen this movie a dozen times since it was finalized, and he knew this part did not exist.

 

_“Hey babe… So, I had McGee help me out with this, because you know me and technology, just do not get along – But… I had to do something more than just get you a gift for our anniversary, which, I did get by the way… It’s down in the basement, wrapped in my classic comic sections newspaper!” Gibbs said, winking slightly as he looked down at the kitchen floor “I’ve been practicing this song for you… Pretty much since the day we got back from our honeymoon, and I hope you like it.” Gibbs said as he picked up an acoustic guitar and slung it over his shoulder, he plucked the strings and adjusted it to the right tune, and then began singing;_

**_What would I do without your smart mouth?_ **

**_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out._ **

**_You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down._ **

**_What’s going on in that beautiful mind?_ **

**_I’m on your magical mystery ride._ **

**_And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright._ **

****

**_My head’s under water_ **

**_But I’m breathing fine_ **

**_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind._ **

****

**_Cause all of me – Loves all of you_ **

**_Love your curves and all your edges_ **

**_All your perfect imperfections_ **

**_Give your all to me – I’ll give my all to you_ **

**_You’re my end and my beginning_ **

**_Even when I lose I’m winning_ **

**_Cause I give you all of me – And you give me all of you, oh ohhhh_ **

****

**_How many times do I have to tell you?_ **

**_Even when you’re crying, you’re beautiful too._ **

**_The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood._ **

**_You’re my downfall, you’re my muse._ **

**_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues._ **

**_I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you._ **

****

**_My head’s under water_ **

**_But I’m breathing fine_ **

**_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind._ **

****

**_Cause all of me – Loves all of you_ **

**_Love your curves and all your edges_ **

**_All your perfect imperfections_ **

**_Give your all to me – I’ll give my all to you_ **

**_You’re my end and my beginning_ **

**_Even when I lose I’m winning_ **

**_Cause I give you all of me – And you give me all of you, oh ohhhh_ **

****

**_Give me all of you_ **

**_Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts_ **

**_Risking it all, though it’s hard_ **

****

**_My head’s under water_ **

**_But I’m breathing fine_ **

**_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind._ **

****

**_Cause all of me – Loves all of you_ **

**_Love your curves and all your edges_ **

**_All your perfect imperfections_ **

**_Give your all to me – I’ll give my all to you_ **

**_You’re my end and my beginning_ **

**_Even when I lose I’m winning_ **

**_Cause I give you all of me – And you give me all of you, oh ohhhh_ **

****

_Gibbs grinned as he looked back up at the camera, “Happy Anniversary Anthony Gibbs.  Love you.” Gibbs said.  Then the man just sat there staring at the camera “Did you shut it off?” Gibbs asked curiously._

_“No, it won’t shut off… Damn it!” McGee’s voice echoed from off-camera, the camera shook a little and a collective sigh of annoyance echoed in the kitchen._

_“McGee shut the damned thing off before I toss it down the garbage disposal!” Gibbs growled as he took the guitar off and headed towards the camera._

_“Boss don’t!  You’ll lose the video if you break it!” McGee protested, his voice rising slightly – Finally, the camera went to black and white snow._

Tony laughed as he turned off the TV, swiping at the moisture in his eyes “Did ya like it?” Gibbs asked tiredly.

 

Tony nodded as he leaned over, kissing Gibbs firmly on the lips “Loved it.  Thank you.” Tony whispered, his voice thick with emotion as he laid his head in the curve of Gibbs’ nose, his lips still inches from his husband’s.

 

“Thought you didn’t want to get sick by kissing me too much?” Gibbs asked curiously, opening up his eyes to look into glistening tear-filled green eyes.

 

Tony shook his head “We share the same bed, I think it’s inevitable that I’ll get sick.  May as well make the best of it, hmm?” Tony asked as he slowly moved his body over and into Gibbs’ lap.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he reached to Tony’s hands, interlocking their fingers, “Don’t know if I have enough strength to do what you’re thinking of.” Gibbs said quietly, rubbing his thumbs over the back of Tony’s hands softly.

 

Tony shrugged as he leaned down, kissing Gibbs softly “Doesn’t matter, I can handle all of it.” Tony said softly as he rocked his hips in slow circular motions, grinning slightly as Gibbs moaned a bit from underneath him.

 

Tony quickly divested himself and Gibbs of all clothes and then bit back his bottom lip as he re-straddled Gibbs’ lap with the bottle of lube in his hands.  Tony laid against Gibbs’ chest as he popped the cap on the lube and poured some onto his fingers then slowly reached back, Tony gasped as he pressed his fingers into himself, his entire body shuddering slightly.

 

Gibbs smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s back, rubbing soothing patterns up and down his husband’s back to get him to relax into his own self “Relax… That’s it…” Gibbs whispered soothingly as he caressed Tony everywhere his fingers could easily access.

 

Tony whimpered slightly as he rocked on his own fingers, his other hand flexing against Gibbs’ shoulder “I think you’re ready.” Gibbs whispered as he slid his hands down and cupped Tony’s ass gently.  Tony nodded as he slowly pulled his fingers out, then grabbed the lube and poured more into his hand, he reached behind him again and slowly stroked Gibbs’ erection, liberally coating the hard member.  Gibbs groaned as he kneaded into Tony’s thighs, bucking upward slightly into Tony’s hand.

 

“Love you Jethro.” Tony said softly as he positioned Gibbs against his opening, then slowly slid down the length of his husband’s cock, both men moaned as Tony fully seated himself against Gibbs, their fingers interlocking above Gibbs’ head.

 

“Love you too, Tony.” Gibbs said as he thrusted his hips upward once, quickly, causing Tony to whimper louder and bury his head in the juncture of Gibbs’ neck and shoulder as the two men rocked and rotated slowly against each other.

 

After several minutes of the slow-and-sweet, Gibbs grinned as he pressed the flats of his feet into the mattress, he thrusted roughly upward into Tony, causing the younger man to cry out in pleasure.  Tony’s fingers tightened around Gibbs’ hands as the older man continued thrusting upward into Tony at a rapid pace, the head of Gibbs’ cock hitting Tony’s prostate each time.  Tony screamed out with each thrust, his entire body trembling against Gibbs’ body.

 

Gibbs slowly flipped their bodies over, he curled his arms underneath Tony’s kneecaps and continued his rapid thrusting as he looked down into the lust-glazed green eyes of his husband “Jeth… Oh fuck… P-…Please!” Tony whined, his entire body writhing and rocking against the bed.

 

“What Tony?  What do you want?  Tell me.” Gibbs demanded, pressing his palms into the mattress and using all of his strength to thrust into Tony repeatedly.

 

Tony cried out, his entire back arching off the bed “Oh goddddd!  Profondo _(deeper)_ … Harder!” Tony screamed out, his Italian and English mixing together as a string of incoherent words flew out of Tony’s mouth.

 

Gibbs smirked as he obeyed Tony’s mixed command, their bodies rocking against the bed at a rapid pace – the headboard smacking viciously against the wall – Tony cried loudly as his cock erupted between them, pools of hot come rocketing from his cock and across his stomach and chest.  Gibbs grunted slightly as he thrusted a few more times into Tony, his own release erupting into Tony deeply.

 

Gibbs groaned as he collapsed back onto the bed, his breathing labored as he came down from his post-coital haze, he grinned as he looked over at Tony who was lying as still as possible, his chest rising and falling rapidly and well on his way to passing out.

 

Gibbs slowly got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, he soaked a warm cloth and returned to Tony who was now out cold and snoring.  Gibbs quickly cleaned Tony up, tossing the cloth back into the bathroom he pulled the sheet up to Tony’s waist then crawled back into bed himself, “Love you Tone.” Gibbs said quietly as he turned off the light.

 

Tony rolled over, lying his head against Gibbs’ chest “Love you Jeth.  Happy anniversary.” Tony mumbled tiredly, resting his hand over Gibbs’ chest as he fell back into a deep sleep with Gibbs not too far behind.


	3. Halloween Part One

Tony sighed as he flipped through his magazine, looking at all the costumes from _Halloween Express,_ he still didn’t know what he wanted to be for Halloween and it was only two days away now.  “There is absolutely nothing catching my eye this year…” Tony said sadly as he tossed the magazine haphazardly on his desk.

 

“Well, have you had any original ideas?” Ellie asked as she came over to Tony’s desk and lifted the magazine, flipping through the pages slowly.

 

Tony nodded slightly “Thought about stealing Jethro’s old marine uniform… But, he said that that’s what _he’s_ wearing to the party.” Tony said sadly as he tapped his fingers on his desk “Then I thought about doing Detective DiNozzo, but… My hair isn’t long enough for that anymore.” Tony said, sighing as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared up at the ceiling.

 

“Why not go as Ezio Auditore?  Or Robin hood?  They’re both great costumes.” Ellie said, turning the magazine around and pointing at both costumes.

 

Tony looked at the magazine and shook his head “Me and tights, really El?  I will look absolutely ridiculous!  Almost as bad as McGee in a dress!” Tony stated, laughing humorlessly as he sat up again and pressed his elbows against the desk.

 

“Count Dracula?  _Without_ tights – Slacks would work… OR an Italian mobster!  You’d be perfect for that, I mean, you already have the Italian thing going for you… And with your background in undercover work… Mobster would be easy.” Ellie said as she set the magazine down, grinning down at Tony.

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, rubbing his chin between his index finger and thumb “Mobster…” Tony thought out loud, a slow grin spreading across his face, “I’m gonna make him an offer he can’t refuse.” Tony said, lowering and rasping his voice slightly to sound like Vito Corleone, flaring his Italian accent out perfectly.

 

Ellie giggled as she nodded her head “It’s damn believable Tony, I think you should do it… And you have so many good suits to make it work!” Ellie exclaimed, grinning widely.

 

“All right, you proved your point.  You broke into my vault.  Congratulations, you’re a dead man.” Tony said as he slowly stood up, swaggering away from his desk with a grin.

 

Ellie continued giggling “Okay… One more!  Then we should get back to work before Gibbs’ has my head and your-… never mind.” Ellie said, blushing a crimson red.

 

“I’m not mad, I’m proud o’ ya!  You took your first pinch like a man, and you learned the two greatest things in life… Never rat on your friends, and always keep your mouth shut!” Tony said, whirling around and pinning Ellie with a dazzling, full-DiNozzo grin.

 

Ellie laughed as she walked back to her desk, “You have a line for pretty much everything someone says to you, don’t you?” Ellie asked as she sat down.

 

“I respectfully decline to answer because I honestly believe my answer might tend to incriminate me.” Tony stated as he sat back down at his desk and grinned slightly.

 

“Was that even from a movie?” Ellie asked curiously.

 

Tony shrugged slightly “Can’t remember… Joey Gallo from the Profaci crime family in New York City said it… Not sure if it was from the movie Crazy Joe, or just a random quote that was said by him in the past…” Tony said, raising an eyebrow as he turned to his computer and tapped randomly at the keys.

 

Ellie sighed slightly as she rested her chin on her palm “Do you have a specific quote you’d use for you and Gibbs?” Ellie asked, batting her eyelashes slightly.

 

Tony nodded, “There is a line you cross, and you don’t never come back from.  Point of no return.  Dave crossed it.  I’m here with him.  That means I am going along for the ride.  The whole ride.  All the way to the end of the line, wherever that is.” Tony said, sighing slightly as he shook his head “Of course, Dave can be substituted for myself or Jethro, but I thought if I gave you the direct quote, you’d know the movie?” Tony asked curiously.

 

Ellie nodded her head slowly “Carlito?  Carlito’s way?” Ellie asked, grinning slightly.  Tony laughed as he nodded his head and turned back to his computer, a permanent smile on his face as they returned back to their work.

 

* * *

 

 

Two nights later, Gibbs and Tony stood outside of the large estate where the Halloween party was being hosted this year, they stared up the height of the house, “I don’t know about this Jethro… I’m starting to get that creepy crawly feeling.” Tony said as he crossed his arms over his stomach.

 

Gibbs sighed as he placed his arms over Tony’s waist, “Nothing to worry about – It’s just a party… Nothing is going to happen.” Gibbs said as he kissed Tony gently on the back of the neck.

 

Tony shook his head as he extracted himself from Gibbs’ arms and headed towards the house slowly and cautiously “Yeah, you said that about the haunted pub crawl… Look where that left us.” Tony said, rolling his eyes as he opened the front door slowly.

 

A cold chill ran up Tony’s back as the door creaked open eerily, Gibbs sighed as he set his hand on Tony’s shoulder “Relax Tony… I’ve got your six.” Gibbs said softly as he walked into the front entry hall with Tony in front of him, still holding the younger man’s shoulder.

 

“Tony!  Gibbs!  You guys are here finally!” Abby exclaimed as she bounded over to the men, giving them both a rather mundane squeeze and a gentle kiss on their cheeks, “I’d hug you harder, but I don’t want to break my nails… They took _forever_ to stick on!” Abby said, lifting her hands and curling her hands like a cat would, letting out a cat-like hiss – She was after all, dressed up as a ‘skeletal cat’.

 

Tony nodded as he looked around the dark interior of the house, “Yeah… Yep, we’re here.” Tony squeaked out, his hand curling around Gibbs’ wrist tightly.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he extracted his wrist from Tony’s iron-like grip and turned to face the younger man “There are _nine_ of us here, Tony – Seven of which are trained in combat, eight if you include yourself.  Nothing is going to happen to you!  Now calm the hell down and just _relax_!” Gibbs said in his no-nonsense ‘bosses’ voice.

 

Tony nodded slowly “Got it, boss.” Tony said without thought as he straightened himself up, and plastered on a ‘masked’ goofball grin as he took charge and headed through the black double doors, the group trailing behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

As the group continued walking through the ‘haunted house’ Tony continually fell behind, his eyes constantly searching the area around him, his entire body was covered in goosebumps, jumping at each sound that wasn’t a part of the elaborate house.

 

After a while, Gibbs turned around, “Where the hell did Tony go?” Gibbs asked, looking over the heads of his team and glancing past them.

 

“Maybe he went outside?  You know how he is with haunted houses…” McGee questioned, turning around and looking down the dark corridor that everyone was standing in.

 

Gibbs shook his head slowly “Doubt it, he would have told me… Or at least texted someone – Everyone check your phones.” Gibbs stated as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it over to Ellie.  Everyone else pulled their phones from their pockets, shaking their heads, saying that they hadn’t received a message from Tony.

 

Gibbs growled as he clenched his fists together “Alright – Tim, you take Ned and Annie and head back down the hall.  Ellie and Abby you’re with me.  Keith, you take Carolyn and head down that other hall we passed.  Palmer, you go find the director and the owner of this damn place and get the lights turned on.  I want Tony found!” Gibbs bellowed as he turned abruptly on his heels and headed off down another corridor, with Ellie and Abby trying to keep up with him.

 

“Where do you think he went, boss man?” Abby asked as she practically ran to keep up with the older man.

 

Gibbs scowled slightly as he continued flexing his fists tightly “I don’t know Abs!  But I damn sure plan on finding out, and when I do, I’m going to kill him!” Gibbs growled as he continued forging ahead, ignoring the worried glances going on between the two women.

 

* * *

 

 

Palmer skidded to a halt in the main dining room, “Director! We’ve got a _major-huge-big_ problem!” Palmer announced as he stood in front of Vance and the curator of the house.

 

“Well, what’s the problem Mr. Palmer?” Vance asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked the young medical examiner up and down slowly.

 

“Tony has gone missing somewhere in the house – Gibbs is on a manhunt rampage looking for him… We need the lights turned back on so they can see what they’re doing!” Palmer said quickly, looking frantically between the curator and director.

 

The curator sighed as he moved to the switchboard panel on the dining table, he pressed several buttons and the lights slowly went from barely lit to fully bright, “I do hope you find the young man… Is there anything else I can do to possibly help?” the curator asked, looking between the two men.

 

“Do you have blueprints to the house?  Or anything we can go off of?” Vance asked curiously, sticking a plastic toothpick in between his teeth.

 

The curator nodded as he walked over to a desk in the corner of the room, he pulled out a tightly rolled blue paper and spread it out on the desk, pinning the corners down with paper-weights “It’s the original blueprints to the home, so this should give you a good idea of all the old structures that may have been blocked off a long time ago.” The curator stated.

 

Vance nodded as he walked over to the desk and stared down at the blueprints “Mr. Palmer, call Gibbs and tell him we have blueprints to the house, that is, if they haven’t found Tony yet.” Vance said, looking over his shoulder at the younger man.  Palmer nodded as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Gibbs’ number and placing the phone to his ear.

 

* * *

 

 

McGee sighed as he stood in the front hallway, “Okay so, we’re back at the beginning… And we didn’t see any clues that would lead us to Tony…” McGee said glumly as he leaned against the wall.

 

“Perhaps we should go outside and check the grounds?  Maybe he went outside and got lost, and doesn’t have cell reception?” Ned suggested as he looked at the front door.

 

McGee shrugged as he pulled out a small Maglite from his back pocket and headed outside with Annie and Ned trailing behind him “Alright, we’ll split up and report back at the front door in ten minutes – Everyone have a flashlight and some sort of weapon?” McGee asked, turning to look at his two colleagues.

 

Ned and Annie both nodded as they pulled out similar Maglite flashlights and pocket knives, “Good, alright let’s find Tony before Gibbs decides to kill all of us.” McGee stated as he headed in one direction, Ned and Annie taking two other directions.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith sighed as he stood in one of the bedrooms, his hands rested on his hips “This is so weird…” Keith stated as he looked at Carolyn who was standing across the hall in another bedroom.

 

“How does a six-foot-two, two-hundred-twenty pound man just vanish into thin air?!” Carolyn asked, her brows knitting together angrily.

 

Keith shrugged as he walked back into the hallway “I don’t know, but at least the lights are on now, so if we see anything out of the ordinary…” Keith said as he and Carolyn continued walking down the hall together.

 

“And what exactly are we going to see Keith?  This house – despite all the decorations – is immaculate.  Not a thing out of place anywhere… Except this crooked picture…” Carolyn said as she stood in front of the picture, slowly adjusting it to its proper position.

 

A loud creaking noise echoed down the cavernous hall, making both Carolyn and Keith jump as they looked around the hallway, noticing a section of the wall had opened up at the far end of the hall “Uh… Okay, that was weird… Feels like we just stepped into an episode of Scooby Doo…” Keith said as he cautiously walked towards the opening in the wall.

 

Carolyn shook her head as she grabbed her flashlight and turned it on, shining it into the dark opening “We should call the team – What if Tony is down there, and he’s hurt or something?  If we found Tony and didn’t tell Gibbs about what we found… He’d skin us alive, for sure.” Carolyn stated as she took a tentative step into the dark room.

 

Keith nodded as he withdrew his cellphone “Yeah, I’ll call him, and you go down there and see what it is!” Keith exclaimed as he turned away from the wall and back down the hallway a few steps to call Gibbs.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs exhaled shakily as he leaned against the dead-end wall, “That’s it… We’ve searched the entire third floor of this house, and Tony isn’t anywhere… I’ve lost him… I… I can’t believe I lost him…” Gibbs said quietly, running a shaky hand through his hair.

 

“Oh Gibbs!  You haven’t lost him!  We just… haven’t found him yet!” Abby exclaimed sadly as she leaned against Gibbs, resting her head on his slumped shoulder.

 

“Yeah boss, we’ll find him – This house isn’t _that_ big!” Ellie chimed in, trying to lighten the sullen mood of her boss and closest friend.

 

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins when Gibbs’ cellphone rang for the second time, “Yeah, Gibbs.” Gibbs answered his phone quickly and curtly “Alright, we’re on our way… No, just stay outside and wait for us damn it!” Gibbs barked into the phone and quickly hung up, high-tailing it down the hall.

 

Ellie and Abby both sighed noisily as they chased after Gibbs down the several halls and stairs leading to the floor below where Carolyn and Keith were located.

 

* * *

 

 

The entire MCRT and Vance stood in front of the dark opening in the wall, Vance with the blueprint in his hands, “This isn’t even _in_ the blueprints… What the hell?” Vance growled as he rolled the paper up and tossed it onto the floor.

 

Gibbs sighed as he twisted his flashlight in his hands “I don’t care if it’s on the blueprints or not, we _need_ to find Tony, Leon… and if he’s down there…” Gibbs said, shining his light down the rickety wooden stairs “We… We just need to find him.” Gibbs stated as he forged past his team and took the first three steps, grimacing as each step screamed in protest of Gibbs’ footfalls.

 

The team all carefully walked behind Gibbs, everyone had their hand on anothers shoulder as they traversed down the winding wooden stairs “Jesus… How far down do these stairs go?” McGee asked as he flashed his light downward, gulping at the endless darkness that stared back up at him.

 

“Feels like we walking into Frankenstein’s Lab… Geez… Tony would love that!” Keith exclaimed, then frowned as soon as the words came out of his mouth “Sorry boss… I didn’t... I wasn’t thinking.” Keith said sheepishly.

 

Gibbs shook his head slowly “Tony doesn’t like Frankenstein anyway… Thinks it was one of the thirties worst film ideas…” Gibbs said sullenly as they went around another circle of wooden steps, each step creaking and cracking worse than the last.

 

Once the team got to the bottom of the winding staircase, they all looked at the cement wall staring back at them – it was a large room, that was completely barren – “Okay… Well… This house has already proven to us that it has hidden mysteries within its depths… so spread out, find _anything_ that looks even remotely out of place… Tug, push, rip… Do whatever you have too to see if anything budges…” Gibbs stated as he went to one corner of the room.

 

Everyone else split up and began searching the walls with their hands, occasional blocks of cinder chipping off and falling to the ground.  After an hour of searching the cavernous room “I GOT SOMETHING!” McGee shouted from his end of the room.

 

Everyone ran to McGee’s location and watched expectantly as McGee pulled a single brick from the wall, a loud mechanical gear started churning somewhere in the room, and then a few seconds later, the room was flooded with an eerie red light, everyone gasped as they stared into the room as it was opened up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes from this chapter were from the following:
> 
> The Godfather - Vito Corleone  
>  Ocean's Eleven - Terry Benedict  
>  Goodfellas - Jimmy Conway  
>  Carlito's Way - Carlito  
>  Joey Gallo (Unsure if it was in the movie or not, never seen it)
> 
> \---  
> Oh and by the way, BAM! How was that for a halloween thriller? ;) Second part coming soon, hold onto your hats boys and girls, it's going to be a bumpy ride! MWAHAHAHA... Sucks it's not halloween, would have made a great story to post around halloween... Oh well, there's always one-shots!


	4. Halloween Part Two

Tony sighed as he pulled away from the group, his entire body shaking from the uneasy feeling swimming through him.  Leaning against the wall, he frowned and looked around the hallway slowly, “There has got to be another exit…” Tony mused quietly as he headed down one of the many hallways that were basked in darkness.

 

As Tony continued walking, he felt the odd sensation that someone was watching him, yet every time he turned around there was nothing there “Come on damn it, you’re a trained federal agent… Thirteen years on the job… You’ve survived the plague, you’ve been shot at… It’s just a haunted house, you can do this!” Tony told himself, setting his hand against the wall.

 

A picture on the wall turned slightly as Tony’s hand brushed against it, causing a wall to open up, creaking loudly as it did.  Tony jumped off the ground as he spun around to face the opening in the wall, “Oh hell… I know I’m going to pay for doing this…” Tony said as he walked towards the opening slowly.

 

He pulled his flashlight from his pocket, grateful that Gibbs’ insisted on everyone carrying a light and knife tonight, and slowly began walking down the rickety spiral staircase, “Hello?” Tony called out into the darkness, shivering as his voice echoed back to him.

 

“You are not afraid… You are not afraid…” Tony repeated like a mantra as he continued down the spiral staircase, withdrawing his knife as he neared the end of the steps.

 

“ _You should be afraid._ ” A voice rang out, echoing against the walls.

 

Tony shook his head, “It’s just in your head Anthony, its not real!” Tony told himself, chuckling nervously as he stepped off the last of the stairs, looking around the cement room.

 

“ _Is it in your head?  Can you be so sure of that, Anthony?  Oh, but then again… You like going by Tony, now why would you call yourself Anthony, if nobody else can?_ ” the voice asked, a menacing laugh echoing after the words.

 

Tony looked around the dull room he was standing in, his hands shaking rapidly, and the flashlight’s beam of light shook erratically along the walls “ _You don’t stand a chance, Anthony… You’re scared, you’ve always been scared… Come on… What’s your greatest fear?  Ghosts isn’t it?”_ The voice taunted.

 

Tony shook his head and closed his eyes tightly “No!  I… I’m not… not afraid of anything!” Tony protested loudly, clenching his fist around the flashlight.

 

Laughter echoed through the room, a bright flash of light temporarily blinded Tony and he felt something prick into his thigh “ _No, that’s right Tony… Ghosts aren’t the thing you fear the most anymore… Losing the one person who loves you more than anything in this world is your greatest fear now… And you’d do anything to protect him… Wouldn’t you?”_ the voice asked.

 

Tony remained silent as he carefully ran his hand along the cement wall, his bottom lip trembling rapidly “ _Oh, your silence speaks louder than words, Anthony… I know the lengths you’d go to, to save Jethro… I know the lengths you have gone to, to save him… before he loved you, before he knew your dirty little secret… You can’t save him this time though, Anthony, there is no salvation here.”_ The voice stated, a high-pitched shriek echoed along the walls.

 

Tony froze with his hand on the wall, “What the hell do you mean?!  Gibbs is fine!  He knows how to take care of himself…!” Tony protested weakly, his knees wobbling and threatening to fall out from underneath him.

 

A metal gear began churning loudly in the room, causing Tony to turn rapidly, facing the wall that was opening up, a red light flooding into the room casting an eerie glow across the walls and lighting up the shadows.

 

“ _There is only so much you can do… Can you save him again, Anthony?  Can you protect the one thing that means more than anything to you?”_ The voice asked quietly, but still sounding loudly in the room.

 

“I… I’d do anything to protect him…” Tony whispered as he headed for the opening in the wall, taking a few deep breathes before walking past the threshold.

 

“ _Good choice, Anthony.  Welcome to your new hell…_ ” the voice stated, and just as quickly, the trap door behind Tony slammed shut and the red lights dimmed to barely visible.

 

Tony gulped audibly as he took a few tentative steps further into the room, letting his eyes adjusted to the new light level.  As Tony continued down the short hall, he kept looking left and right, noticing several dried blood stains lining the wall, “Totally not real… Can’t be.” Tony whispered, clutching his knife tightly in his fist.

 

Tony froze in place as he looked around the open room, basked in a dull yellow light that was shining down on metal chains hanging from the wall with cuffs attached to the chains, “ _Hook yourself up, Anthony… I’m sure you will like this game, you used to like this game a long time ago…_ ” The voice said commandingly, sounding closer than before, and not echoing nearly as much.

 

Tony shook his head as he started walking backwards, “No!  I’m… I can’t do this… Please… I don’t know who the hell you are, but I can’t – WON’T – do this!” Tony protested, his voice wavering slightly as he dropped the flashlight and his knife to the ground from his hands shaking so viciously.

 

“ _You will do it Anthony, you have too… It’s the only way you can save your precious husband… Or, do you not love him nearly as much as you say you do?”_ The voice asked menacingly, a devilish cackle echoing in the hall.

 

“I… I do love him… I do…” Tony whispered as he began walking closer to the chains on the wall, he carefully hooked himself to the wall and hung his head “Okay… Now what?” Tony asked, his voice still shaky, silence followed Tony’s question, causing Tony to lift his head, looking around the room that seemed to be getting darker every second until there was nothing for Tony to see.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony heard gasping in the back of his mind, he tried opening his eyes, but they didn’t cooperate, his mouth was inoperable as well, so he sighed internally, letting whatever mind-game that was being played on him, play out completely.

 

He felt his body being lifted up into a pair of strong arms, and the chains that had bounded him felt like they were no longer constricting his movements, yet he still couldn’t move his limbs, he heard garbled noises in the back of his mind, but couldn’t decipher any of the words that were being said around him.

 

The feeling of being carried was a different sensation all together, the bouncing of his own body was making him sick, especially at the pace that he seemed to be traveling.

 

The sound of a loud whining sound was the next sense that hit him, and it made him wince, wishing that he could cover his ears to block out the sound that was assaulting his hearing, when the sound finally stopped, he wanted to thank whatever deity listened to his internal ranting.

 

As things seemed to calm down around him, he saw shadowed blurs passing over his eyes, and although he couldn’t open his eyes, the shadows seemed familiar, safe somehow, which made him relax just a bit more, and had him feeling just a bit tired, knowing he was safe, he decided rest was worth the risk.

 

The next thing Tony knew, he was being pushed through a brightly lit area, flashes of white streamed over his head, then dimmed slightly, his nose was picking up on familiar scents as he was wheeled… Wheeled!  He was being wheeled down a hallway, the familiar scents he could recognize as antiseptic, the smell he hated the most in the entire world.

 

* * *

 

 

“What happened to him?” a voice demanded angrily, Tony knew that voice, and it was comforting and soothing, even as angry as the voice sounded – His boss… No!  His husband!  That was his husband demanding to know what happened to him!

 

“Tony was drugged with Thiopental and L-DOPA… Thiopental is used to render someone unconscious, it’s typically used before surgery… and L-DOPA is a drug that interacts with the brain, causing hallucinogenic nightmares to occur, both of which we gave him an antidote to counteract the effects.” An unfamiliar voice stated, his voice was clinical and professional – A doctor… Tony wanted to just roll his eyes and slam whoever this doctor was into a brick wall, even if whatever he was saying was true.

 

“Well, if you gave him the antidote… Why the hell is he still asleep?!” Gibbs shouted angrily.  Tony chuckled internally, rooting his husband’s angry tirade on.

 

“It might take a few hours, if not _days_ Mr. Gibbs!  You just need to be patient and let your husband rest!” the doctor shouted back, equally as angry.

 

Gibbs growled as he turned away from the doctor and sat on the edge of the bed “Alright…” Gibbs said quietly as he grabbed Tony’s hand, squeezing it firmly “Not going to leave your side Tony… So, whenever you’re ready to open those beautiful green eyes, I’ll be right here…” Gibbs stated as he brought Tony’s hands up to his lips, kissing his husband’s knuckles softly.

 

Tony growled as he tried to do anything to acknowledge Gibbs’ statement, but nothing worked, he still couldn’t even open his eyes to look at the – what he knew was there – worried expression on his husband’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next several hours, while Tony stayed helplessly locked inside of his own mind, and listening to Gibbs ramble on about anything and nothing, Tony couldn’t help but think about the night that preluded him being stuck in a hospital bed and having to listen to his normally silent husband prattle on about things he had no idea about, like wood and the right tools for specific wood selections, or the scores of the National’s recent post-season baseball game, Gibbs knew he hated baseball, yet here he was talking about the Dodger’s and the National’s latest game.

 

“Boss!” McGee called into the room, then walked in, followed by several other footsteps that Tony only had to guess was the rest of their team.

 

Gibbs stopped rambling and looked up at McGee expectantly “We went through the _entire_ house, the room we found Tony in had no other exits except what we came across… There was a needle on the floor that we must have missed, but once we got the flood lights down there, we found it underneath the staircase… We sent that back to the lab with Abby, but there was nothing else… No fingerprints, at least none that didn’t belong to us… No DNA, nothing that would point to whoever did this.” McGee reported tiredly.

 

Tony just wanted to shake his head and slap Gibbs in the back of the head for working the team as late as he had “That’s… We won’t know any more until Tony decides to come out of this… go home, all of you… Get some rest.” Gibbs stated tiredly as he shifted on the hospital bed and laid down, resting his head against Tony’s chest.

 

“Do you need anything?  Change of clothes, maybe some coffee?” McGee asked cautiously, setting his hand on top of Gibbs’ shoulder and squeezing slightly.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Just need Tony to wake up… Thanks for the concern McGee… Now go on, I’m sure Delilah is waiting to hear from you.” Gibbs said as he curled up against Tony’s side, twisting his fingers in the thin hospital gown.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony first saw the popcorn tiled ceiling a day later, he thought he’d weep with joy at the ugly grey color dangling above him, but there were more pressing matters at hand, like… moving his limbs.

 

He commanded his finger to twitch, and when it moved the slightest inch, he nearly gasped out in pure excitement, but the weight against his chest told him that making any sudden movements would wake his exhausted husband up, so he opted for slowly tapping his fingers against the bed until he had a good rhythm going.

 

Tony grinned as he felt the head on his chest begin moving, and the snuffle of breath that escaped his husband’s nose, “Morning Tony.” Gibbs mumbled tiredly as he began gently rubbing Tony’s chest.

 

Tony had to bite back the laugh that bubbled quickly in his chest, “Morning Jethro.” Tony whispered, his voice rough and scratchy from having not been able to talk for hours on end.

 

Gibbs’ head shot up at the sound of Tony’s voice, and he looked down, eyes wide with shock as he stared at a pair of amused green eyes staring back at him “Oh my god!  You’re… you’re awake!” Gibbs exclaimed, nearly falling off the bed as he scrambled to wrap his arms around Tony and hug the younger man to his body.

 

Tony laughed hoarsely as he wrapped shaky arms around Gibbs “Yeah… Well, I don’t think I was ever really asleep… I could hear, feel, see and smell everything around me… I just couldn’t speak!” Tony complained as he nuzzled into his husband’s neck, thankful that he could do this once again.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he pulled back and brushed his hand over Tony’s forehead lightly “Jesus Christ Tony, what the hell happened?” Gibbs asked, not giving Tony a chance to answer as he hugged the younger man once again, pressing their lips together in a well-needed kiss of assurance.

 

When Gibbs finally pulled back, Tony shook his head as he laid back down in the bed “Don’t know… Last thing I can really remember was following you guys down a hallway, and stopping because I just… I couldn’t stand being in that house anymore…” Tony stated, confusion clear in his voice.

 

Gibbs sighed as he laid back down next to Tony, interlocking their fingers and resting them in between their bodies, “Scared the shit out of me Tony… Thought… thought that I’d lost you forever…” Gibbs whispered as he turned his head, nudging Tony’s shoulder with his head.

 

Tony sighed as he turned his head and kissed the top of Gibbs’ head softly “Not gonna lose me, Jethro… I’m too stubborn to leave you, haven’t you figured that out yet?” Tony asked, gently twisting the black wedding band around Gibbs’ finger.

 

Gibbs nodded as he grinned widely, looking up at Tony “Oh, I figured that out about twelve years ago.  But, do we have to keep testing the theory?  It’s getting kind of old.” Gibbs said, chuckling softly as he moved up the bed and kissed Tony softly on the lips, his freehand going to Tony’s stubble-covered cheek, a gentle thumb caressing back and forth against the short growth of hair.

 

Tony sighed contentedly as he laid his head against Gibbs’ chest, “If I could make that promise, I really would… But our job is completely uncertain.” Tony said quietly, frowning as he snuggled even further against his husband’s warmth.

 

McGee walked in quietly, holding two cups of coffee and a bag of food clenched between his teeth, “Morning bosses.” McGee mumbled as he set the coffee down then withdrew the bag from his teeth.

 

“Morning McGee.” Tony and Gibbs said in unison, still clinging to each other as they looked at the coffee cups intently.

 

“So, Abby was able to pull a partial print off the plunger of the syringe… Do either of you know a Luca Moretti?” McGee asked as he pulled out the donuts from the white bag, handing Tony a raspberry filled donut and Gibbs a plain glazed.

 

Tony nodded slowly, his color draining to the color of the powdered sugar on his donut “Uh huh… I… I do.” Tony croaked out, his hands trembling slightly.

 

Gibbs grabbed the donut from Tony’s hand and set it on the rolling tray, “That… That slimy son of a bitch!  How the hell did he… McGee… I want him-…” Gibbs started, his tone obviously angered as he stared at his senior field agent.

 

“Already in interrogation boss, we picked him up earlier this morning.  We did try calling you, but nobody answered the hospital phone, or your cellphone for that matter.” McGee stated as he pulled a Cheese Danish from the bag and began gnawing on the sugary treat.

 

“Has he said anything?” Gibbs asked, keeping his eyes trained on Tony the entire time, watching as a million emotions flitted inside of his husband’s eyes, while keeping a rather blank facial expression.

 

“Only thing he’s said is that he won’t talk to anybody who isn’t in charge… So… Vance has been sitting in there with him for the past… hour I guess.” McGee said, shrugging slightly as he wiped his fingers and mouth, tossing his napkin into the now empty bag.

 

Gibbs reached over to the trash can on the floor and placed it into Tony’s lap, then he quickly stood up and ushered McGee out of the room “I want everything recorded McGee and brought here – Bring me Tony’s laptop… I want to know if the bastard even _sneezes_ , you got it?!” Gibbs demanded, staring the younger man straight in the eyes.

 

“Got it, boss… Uh, is… Is Tony going to be okay?” McGee asked, glancing past Gibbs’ shoulder at his best friend who was hugging the waste bin, his head practically buried inside of it.

 

“He’ll be fine McGee… Now go!  I needed this stuff, _yesterday_!” Gibbs said, pushing his SFA towards the exit doors.

 

* * *

 

 

When McGee returned to the hospital two hours later, he frowned slightly as he looked at his two bosses who were still in the hospital bed, this time Tony was lying against Gibbs’ chest, and he could see that the younger man’s body was trembling, either from the crying he could hear or the fear that was plaguing the man’s mind, he didn’t know, but he knew he’d be able to settle his best friend’s nerves just a bit with the information he now had.

 

McGee set the laptop down on the rolling tray table and pushed it over top of the bed, “His interrogation has been completed, as of forty minutes ago.  Director Vance was able to get a full confession, written, signed and sent to the District Attorney’s office as of twenty minutes ago.  I oversaw everything except for the beginning of the interrogation, which Ellie was watching.” McGee reported as he crossed his arms behind his back.

 

Gibbs nodded as he pushed the lid to the laptop up and looked blankly at the screen that had a circled triangle waiting on the screen.  Tony sighed as he shifted slightly on the bed, then reached over, pressing play on the screen, tears still heavily running down his cheeks.

 

McGee handed Tony a box of tissues without saying a word, and sat down on the uncomfortable reclining chair next to the bed as the three men watched the two and a half hour long interrogation together.

 

After the video stopped, McGee stood up and shut the laptop lid, “Director Vance said he would be by later to get Tony’s statement, he’s conducting this investigation with Balboa’s team, since we’re all too close to this…” McGee informed both of them, looking between the two silent men.

 

Tony nodded slightly “He never said why he did it in the video… Is it in his confession?” Tony asked, his voice deeper than normal from the emotional buildup clogging his throat.

 

McGee nodded slowly “Yeah, but I don’t think either of you really want to know the answer…” McGee said quietly as he sat back down, rubbing a tired hand over his face.

 

Gibbs shook his head and cupped his hand over Tony’s mouth “We will read his confession later.  Go home McGee, get some rest.  You did good.” Gibbs stated as he pushed Tony’s head down against his chest and carded his fingers soothingly through his husband’s hair until the younger man fell asleep from exhaustion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it once, I'll probably say it a thousand times, especially dealing with accident-prone characters. I do not possess a PhD, I have never, nor will I probably ever possess one. My medical knowledge is brought to you in part by Google and will always be brought to you by Google. Also, don't know if there is an 'antidote' to L-DOPA and Thiopental, but I would assume there is drugs out there that can counteract the effects of both drugs, so yeah...
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed my Halloween excerpt, now I just need ideas for the next episodes (yep, they're no longer chapters, they are episodes. :D)
> 
> Oh and P.S. much of the first part of the story was a dream/hallucination (once Tony was pricked in the thigh, that's when it went from his mind playing tricks on him to the dream/hallucination part of the situation.)


	5. Means, Motive, Opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really one of my better chapters, it's just an 'in-between' chapter to see inside the mind of the deranged lunatic known as Luca Moretti.

Director Vance paced the short hallway in front of the MCRT’s bullpen section as he waited for the team to return with their first and _only_ suspect against Tony’s kidnapping and drugging.  While he cared a great deal for all of the agents underneath his command, somehow the members of the MCRT had wormed their way deeper into his heart, making them feel like an extended family, which he was grateful for, considering most of his family lived out west now.

 

McGee and Ellie walked into the bullpen with a tall dark-haired man that looks like he’d been drinking his way through half of the DC area “This is the guy?” Vance asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked between his two field agents.

 

“Yes sir.  This is Luca Moretti.  He’s already waved his rights to counsel, but also said he won’t speak to anybody unless they have – and I quote – the balls to take me on.” McGee reported, grinning slightly at the menacing glare that Vance was drilling into their suspect.

 

Vance nodded slowly as he reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a plastic toothpick, slotting it between his teeth and twirling it around “Place him in Interrogation one.  That’s some fine work Agent McGee, Agent Bishop.  McGee, tell the rest of the team to head on home and get some rest, Balboa and I will be taking over this investigation.” Vance said as he walked past the trio and down the hall.

 

McGee and Ellie quickly led Luca down to the interrogation room and handcuffed him to the table, then left the man alone as they stood outside of the room “That guy doesn’t stand a chance if Director Vance interrogates him…” Ellie stated as they walked to the observation room.

 

“No, he stands a chance with Director Vance interrogating him… If Gibbs were here, we’d be cleaning blood and guts up for the next year…” McGee said, grimacing at the image he put in his own mind.

 

“Somehow, I think that would be a better alternative than to watch this interrogation.  But, speaking of Gibbs, you know he won’t leave the hospital until Tony’s released, maybe you should go and tell him that we’ve got our suspect…” Ellie said quietly as she sat down in one of the chairs, getting comfortable for the interrogation to come.

 

McGee nodded as he squeezed Ellie’s shoulder lightly “You sure you’ll be okay here?” McGee asked, looking down at the younger agent, Ellie nodded as she smiled up at McGee.

 

* * *

 

 

Vance inhaled deeply as he wrapped his hand around the metal door handle, schooling his features as he walked into the room and silently sat down across from Luca, keeping his eyes forward and not sparing a glance at the younger man.

 

After several minutes of silence, Luca shifted uncomfortably in the metal chair, his handcuffs tugging slightly at his wrists “You gonna’ say anything or jus’ sit there and stare?!” Luca asked, his voice slightly slurred.

 

Vance shook his head, “I was waiting for you to start off this conversation, so… Since you did… Let’s get straight to business…” Vance said, looking down at his fingers and inspecting his fingertips carefully, an eyebrow raised upwards as he waited patiently.

 

Luca snuffled slightly “That smarmy little twink deserved everything he got last night and every night he was with me.” Luca said disdainfully, leaning down to swipe at his nose and sniffle slightly.

 

“How long ago since you did a line?” Vance asked curiously, still sitting at the table dejectedly and inspecting his cuticles.

 

“The hell does that gotta do with anything?!” Luca demanded, staring up at Vance with wide, glossed-over eyes.

 

Vance shook his head slowly “Can’t talk to someone who is currently high on drugs or drunk…” Vance stated as he slowly stood up, looking over his shoulder into the observation room.

 

Luca shook his head “It’s been a couple days… I’m lucid, for the most part…” Luca stated as he shifted in his chair again, tapping his foot nervously against the floor.

 

Vance nodded as he sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest “How did you know where Agent DiNozzo was tonight?” Vance asked curiously, one corner of his mouth curving upward.

 

“I didn’t know where he was… I knew where his husband was, guess I should have known they would have been together…” Luca mused out loud, shaking his head slowly “Tony was lucky, getting in my way… Instead of that husband of his… I could never hurt Tony, I love him, could never hurt someone I love…” Luca stated coldly, staring blankly across the room.

 

Vance shook his head slowly, “So, you’ve been tracking Agent Gibbs?  Trying to do what… Get rid of him?  Make yourself an opening to comfort a distraught widow?” Vance asked curiously, a slight smile playing across his lips.

 

Luca nodded emphatically “Yes!  And… Tony would never know what happened, or how it happened… It would have just been an accident!  A happy accident.  Tony getting in the way was just… a coincidence…” Luca stated, lowering his head slightly.

 

Vance nodded as he stood up, “I’ll be back in a minute, you just wait here.” Vance said as he walked out of the interrogation room and into the observation room, “This guy is a nut job.” Vance stated, leaning his hands against the ledge of the one-way mirror.

 

Ellie nodded slowly as she looked up at Vance “He is a nut job, but why would he want to go after Agent Gibbs, if he’s in love with Tony?  That’s what doesn’t make sense… Why not kidnap Tony?  Why just drug him and leave him lying on the ground?  And then not follow through with his plan to attack Gibbs?” Ellie asked, looking into the interrogation room at the deranged man before them.

 

Vance shrugged his shoulders “Guess that is something I’ll find out… Means, motive and opportunity, he had all of them… But the drugs have clearly affected his logical thinking, because he did not plan this out too well…” Vance mused as he turned and headed back out of the observation room.

 

* * *

 

 

 Vance sat back down across from Luca, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the man with a frown on his face “Tell me something Mr. Moretti, what went wrong with your plan?” Vance asked, pulling a toothpick out of his jacket pocket and twisting it in his fingertips slowly.

 

Luca shrugged “Tony wasn’t supposed to get in my way… I had to improvise when I saw Tony come down the stairs… Like I said, I never wanted to hurt Tony… It was Gibbs… He stole everything from me!” Luca insisted, tugging at the handcuffs on his wrists again.

 

“Are those cuffs irritating you, Mr. Moretti?” Vance asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked down at the cuffed hands of his suspect “Why didn’t you proceed with your plan?  Of attacking Agent Gibbs, after you had Tony subdued?” Vance continued, not giving the younger man a chance to think about the cuffs.

 

Luca shook his head slowly “I’ve been watching them, I knew that I wouldn’t have enough time once Gibbs knew that Tony wasn’t with them any more… So, I had to get out of there…” Luca said quietly, twisting his wrists again.

 

Vance rolled his eyes slightly “So, why just drug Tony, and not kidnap him?  Why leave him lying there?  If you love him, why not take him back?” Leon asked, linking his hands together on the table top.

 

“Because, he wasn’t a part of the plan!  Why do you keep asking me the same questions?!  Tony was not supposed to come down the stairs!  If I had thought I could get Gibbs and Tony together, I had bigger plans, but I couldn’t get both of them, and I had to take what was given to me… But, I couldn’t intentionally hurt Tony like that.” Luca stated, lowering his head slightly and sniffling into his shoulder.

 

Vance shook his head as he slowly stood up again, pacing back and forth in front of the table, “Your hole keeps getting deeper, Mr. Moretti.” Vance stated coldly as he motioned for Ellie to start recording the interrogation.

 

* * *

 

 

After sitting with the deranged lunatic for over an hour, Vance exited the interrogation room and sighed warily as he walked into the observation room and sat down in one of the chairs, “I want him charged with Attempted Murder of a Federal Agent, attempted kidnapping… Hell, throw the entire book at him Agent Bishop, I don’t want this man ever seeing the light of day from outside a block of grey again.” Vance stated tiredly, yawning into his fist.

 

“Yes sir.” Ellie said as she looked over at the door that just opened, “McGee, how is Tony?” Ellie asked, jumping up to her feet.

 

McGee smiled sadly “He’s awake again, talking and everything… No permanent damage as far as the doctors can see… Emotionally though, not so sure how that is… Gibbs kicked me out of the room once I told them who the suspect was.” McGee stated as he looked in at Luca, “So, who is he, to Tony?” McGee asked curiously, looking between Vance and Ellie.

 

“My guess is an ex-boyfriend or something, he claims he’s in love with Agent DiNozzo.  I still haven’t gotten his signed confession yet, he won’t sign anything until he knows how DiNozzo is doing.  Guess I’ll head back in, and inform our suspect that he’s lucky he won’t be getting charged with murder…” Vance stated as he stood up and headed back into the interrogation room.

 

McGee sighed as he sat down in Vance’s vacated chair, yawning loudly into his fist as he looked into the interrogation room, “So, is he really as crazy as he looks?” McGee asked, looking over at Ellie briefly.

 

“Oh yeah, a smart guy, but utterly crazy… If he weren’t hopped up on cocaine half the time, or drunk off his ass… I could see why Tony was attracted to him at one point.” Ellie said sullenly as she yawned into her shoulder.

 

McGee frowned slightly “I’d rather not think about Tony and this guy being an item… Gibbs and Tony were meant for each other, El, and now that they have each other… Well, yeah… I just don’t want to think about it.” McGee said tiredly as he curled up in the chair slightly.

 

Ellie nodded as she curled up in her own chair and watched the interrogation continue in front of her.  Eventually both agents fell asleep in their chairs while Vance continued talking to Luca and getting his written confession.


	6. Pre-Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner.

Tony stood in the den, staring at the massive collection of DVD’s and CD’s that lined the built-in shelves on the wall.  Knowing he didn’t have a whole lot of time before he had to get dinner started for their pre-thanksgiving thanksgiving dinner that they were having with the entire MCRT, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Austin and Garrett.  Tony was overly excited about Austin and Garrett coming to DC, and their house specifically, they’d kept in constant contact since they said they would be coming up there, and now it was finally time for the team to meet the couple that they’d spent their entire North Carolinian Honeymoon with.

 

Tony grabbed a few CD’s off the shelf and slotted them into their spots in the six-disc player and pressed play, turning the volume up so that the music would echo through the entire house.  He knew Gibbs would probably kill him, or at least shut the music off once he heard it, but Tony didn’t care as he swung his hips and headed into the kitchen, grinning brightly at the turkey that lay ready on the island for his preparations.

 

“Tom Da Turkey!  How are you this morning?!” Tony asked in a chipper tone as he slapped the flesh of the bird and then moved to the spice rack that Gibbs had built and began pulling a handful of spices off it and placing them into a shallow bowl.

 

“Tony, you realize the bird cannot talk, right?” Gibbs asked as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, leaning against the counter as he watched his husband’s hips swaying back and forth.

 

“Mhm, I know!  But, he’s going to be eaten soon, so I thought making him feel comfortable would be good for him!” Tony stated excitedly as he began mixing the dozen spices together in the bowl.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he took a sip of the water then walked over to Tony, setting his hands against the swaying hips of his husband “He’s not breathing Tony, not even alive… Doesn’t know what you’re saying…” Gibbs said quietly as he pressed open mouthed kisses along Tony’s neck and bare shoulders.

 

Tony sighed as he leaned back against Gibbs, his ass settling against the hard erection straining against Gibbs’ jeans, “Mhm… I know… But… he… he needs to… know it’s going… to be alright…” Tony said breathlessly as Gibbs ground his hips forward against Tony’s backside, effectively pinning the younger man to the counter.

 

“He won’t know what’s going to happen to him…” Gibbs said huskily as he ran his tongue down the side of Tony’s neck, then back up until his mouth was just inches from Tony’s ear, “Just don’t let him know you’re about to put him in the oven to bake him at 375, and I’m sure he won’t feel bad.” Gibbs said softly as he ran his hands up from Tony’s hips to the younger man’s chest, his thumbs flicking over the hardened nipples underneath Tony’s tank top.

 

Tony moaned and let his head fall forward as he rocked his hips against Gibbs’ body “Dinner… is never going… to get finished… if you keep this up!” Tony protested weakly as he bit back his bottom lip, a small whimper rumbling in his throat as Gibbs continued tweaking his nipples.

 

“You want me to stop?” Gibbs asked as he trailed his hands down Tony’s stomach slowly, Tony nodded, whimpering in protest from the loss of stimulation.  Then Tony shook his head as he turned around in Gibbs’ arms and pushed the older man against the counter behind them, kissing him with all the desire and need he felt in that moment.

 

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony’s thighs and hoisted the younger man up into his arms and against his chest, their lips still locked together as he turned Tony’s body and slammed him against the fridge, both men moaning as their hands clawed at shirts to pull them off.

 

“Had I known turkey was so romantic, I would have bought one every day for the past three years…” a voice said from behind the two men who were nearly naked now.

 

Tony squeaked as he dropped from Gibbs’ arms, grabbing his falling shorts with both hands, “Garrett!  Austin!” Tony shrieked, his voice rising an octave as he stared at the couple, shaking fingers fumbling to button his shorts back up.

 

Garrett laughed as he looked at the unseasoned turkey and then over at Gibbs and Tony, “What?  I thought you knew we were coming?” Garrett asked nonchalantly as he grabbed a chopped piece of celery from the bowl sitting on the counter and popped it into his mouth.

 

Tony nodded slowly as he walked back over to the turkey, “Yeah, we did… But… I mean, I thought… you know, that you guys would be here _later_!  Like, around dinner time!” Tony managed to squeak out, his face and neck burning a bright red as he grabbed the bowl of spices and began liberally coating the turkey’s flesh, keeping his eyes averted from his company.

 

Gibbs grinned as he grabbed a handful of celery, but before he could pull his hand out of the bowl, a sharp slap to the back of his hand was administered, he stared up at Tony with a raised eyebrow “I need the damned celery, and unless you feel like going out to the store to buy me more, I suggest you keep your saw-dust covered fingers out of my vegetables!” Tony stated, poking Gibbs roughly in the chest.

 

Gibbs pouted as he dropped the handful of celery back into the bowl and stepped away “Fine… Austin and I will go to the grocery store and buy more stuff!” Gibbs exclaimed as he walked out of the kitchen, grabbing his keys and wallet, hardly giving Austin a chance to catch up with the older man as he bounded out of the house.

 

Garrett raised his eyebrow as he dropped down into the bar stool and looked over at Tony, “Okay well, that was weird… What’s up with the fiery attitudes?” Garrett asked curiously “Especially after the display we walked in on…” Garrett added, waving towards the fridge.

 

Tony shrugged as he massaged the turkey with oils and spices “Its uhm… It’s complicated?” Tony offered weakly as he opened the oven and slid the turkey into the warmed appliance.

 

“Well, uncomplicated it… believe me honey, I have seen _everything_ when it comes to relationships.  Austin and I have not always been this compatible…” Garrett said as he popped another piece of celery into his mouth, grinning up at Tony’s angered glare.

 

Tony shook his head as he leaned against the counter “Gibbs has an open door policy, at least during the day… And there have been many of spontaneous moments, like the one you two just walked in, that have been interrupted by at least everyone on our team… It just makes us both a little pissy, and instead of taking it out on the person who interrupted us, we take it out on each other…” Tony stated, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he snagged the bowl of celery and put it in the fridge.

 

Garrett turned his head to the side, raising an eyebrow past his hairline “Okay, so that is a new one… But, have you guys ever thought about like… locking the door, and keeping it that way, until someone knocks?” Garrett asked curiously, tapping his fingers against the counter top.

 

“Not when nearly everyone still has access to the house, half the team has a key to the front door.  It’s a futile point, Garrett, spontaneity only happens on occasion in this house.” Tony complained as he sat down beside his friend and rested his forehead against the counter.

 

* * *

 

 

Austin slid into the pickup truck next to Gibbs and looked at the older man and the angry expression on his face as Gibbs pulled out of the driveway, “Okay… So what the hell was up with that?” Austin asked, pointing backwards in the direction of the house.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he twisted the steering wheel in his fists, “Just… we hate getting interrupted when… things are a little hot and heavy…” Gibbs said as he swerved around a car going to slow for his liking.

 

Austin nodded slightly, wrapping his hand around the ‘oh-shit’ handle and looking at Gibbs, “Oh, well shit man!  Why not just lock the door and keep it that way?” Austin asked curiously, watching as the traffic of the city whizzed past him.

 

Gibbs sighed as he pulled into the grocery parking lot and cut the engine “Because I have an open door policy to my team and friends, and it’s been that way for as long as I can remember… Don’t like people feeling put out…” Gibbs said, shrugging slightly as he slid out of the pickup.

 

“Uh… But isn’t that technically what you’re doing to Tony by keeping this policy?” Austin asked as the two men began walking through the store side-by-side.

 

Gibbs looked over at Austin, raising an eyebrow questioningly “What do you mean?” Gibbs asked as he grabbed two bundles of celery and dropped them into the hand-basket.

 

“You’re putting Tony out, basically, by keeping this open door policy… Whenever you two want to get it on, and someone walks in on you… I saw the look in his eyes, past the embarrassment… He was pissed off, and not at us for walking in…” Austin stated as he grabbed several different bags of chips, holding them up to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs shrugged and nodded towards the basket, watching as Austin set the bags in the basket “Huh, I never thought about it like that… I mean, I _know_ he gets pissed off about it, but I always thought he was pissed at the person walking in… Guess that makes sense why he always yells at me instead of them…” Gibbs mused out loud as he set a jar of salsa and cheese into the basket.

 

Austin laughed as he settled an arm over Gibbs’ shoulder and stared at the older man “Really?  You thought he’d just yell at you for no reason?  Communication Jethro, it makes every relationship on this planet rotate in the same direction… I know you don’t talk a whole hell of a lot, but, you should definitely put in the effort for Tony, because he is worth it.” Austin stated as he shook Gibbs slightly, then released the older man as he grabbed a pint of Amaretto Black Cherry ice cream.

 

Gibbs looked at the ice cream and then at Austin.  Austin shrugged his shoulders as he set the ice cream in the basket “Its Garrett’s favorite… Always works when he’s pissed off at me.” Austin said, grinning as he looked at the several selections of ice cream “What’s Tony’s favorite?” Austin asked curiously, swinging the freezer door back and forth in his hand.

 

Gibbs grabbed a pint of ice cream, spinning it around in his hands “Karamel Sutra Core…” Gibbs said, grinning slightly as he set the pint into the basket, then shrugged as he grabbed a pint of Bourbon Pecan Pie as well.

 

“Figures Tony would want something that subtly mentions sex in the name…” Austin said, laughing as he grabbed a pint of Banana Split ice cream and set it in the basket.

 

The two men quickly checked out their items and headed back to the pickup truck “Think about it Jethro… talk to Tony and see how you can make him feel more comfortable, especially in his own home.  You two live together now, and from what I remember… You told me that you renovated a good majority of your house to make him feel at home… So, why wouldn’t you do that with the rules of the house as well?” Austin questioned as he slid into the pickup, giving Gibbs time to think about this as they drove home in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

After everything for dinner was prepared, the four men sat on the couch in the den.  Tony was flipping through the channels on the TV at a rapid pace, “There isn’t anything good on.” Tony stated, tossing the remote onto the couch and pushed himself up, he walked out of the den with his hands shoved into his pockets.

 

Gibbs scowled slightly as he grabbed the remote and set it in Austin’s hand, “I’ll be back, you guys find something to watch.” Gibbs stated as he surged up off the couch and followed Tony out of the room and continued following the younger man until they were standing in the basement.

 

Tony and Gibbs stared at each other for long, silent, minutes.  Tony finally sighed and slumped against the wall “This is getting ridiculous, Jethro…” Tony said quietly, wrapping his arms around his chest.

 

Gibbs nodded as he leaned against the wall next to Tony “We’ll start locking the door… and, I’ll install a latch, so those who have a key, can’t get in.  Believe me, I’m just as pissed about people barging in, especially when you’re about to get your ass broken into.” Gibbs said, grinning as he leaned over, kissing Tony softly on the side of the head.

 

Tony giggled as he nuzzled his head underneath Gibbs’ chin and slid his arms around the older man’s waist “Mmm that sounds like a good idea.  I like when you break me in.” Tony said, giggling more as he slid his hand beneath Gibbs’ waist band, gently fondling the older man’s flaccid cock to semi-hardness.

 

Gibbs moaned deep in his throat, his head falling back against the wall “Fuck…” Gibbs gasped out as Tony continued stroking Gibbs’ growing erection.  Tony grinned as he kissed along Gibbs’ jawline, then dropped to his knees, “Tony… we have com-… pany!” Gibbs panted out as Tony wrapped his lips around Gibbs’ cock.

 

Tony nodded slightly “Mhmmm” Tony hummed, creating a vacuum like suction as he swallowed Gibbs down to the base.  Gibbs moaned out and placed his hand against the back of Tony’s head, fisting his fingers in the fine strands as Tony continued to bob his head along the length of Gibbs’ cock.

 

Gibbs groaned loudly as his hips thrusted forward involuntarily “Shit… shit… _DAMN!”_ Gibbs ground out, his entire body shuddering as his cock exploded in Tony’s mouth, hot come coming out in bursts down Tony’s throat.

 

Tony grinned as he swallowed each drop and then stood up, adjusting Gibbs’ pants, “That makes me feel better.” Tony said softly as he kissed Gibbs and then spun around on his heel, and headed towards the stairs.

 

Gibbs laughed as he followed Tony and pinned the younger man’s chest to the wall, “I’m glad you feel better.” Gibbs whispered as he kissed down the side of Tony’s neck softly.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony carefully pulled the turkey out of the oven, and grinned at the golden crispy skin, “He’s perfect!” Tony exclaimed as he carefully set the sheet tray down and bumped the oven door shut with his hip.

 

Garrett giggled slightly as he bounded into the kitchen, “We need more wineee!” Garrett squealed as he held out his empty glass, waving it in the air.

 

Tony laughed as he took Garrett’s glass and turned to the bottle of wine sitting in the ice box, “I think you’ve had more than enough wine, are you planning on spending the night here?” Tony asked, filling the glass despite his question.

 

Garrett shrugged as he bounced on the tips of his toes “Maybe!  I mean, Austin isn’t drunk… yet… but I’m sure he will be by after dinner!” Garrett said, grinning brightly as he took the glass from Tony and sipped gingerly at it, “Not that I’m drunk either… Sucks being tall and bulky.” Garrett said, deflating a little as he hopped up on top of the counter.

 

“I dunno, I don’t seem to have problems getting drunk… Then again, I’m what Jethro calls a light-weight, which is why I don’t drink often anymore… I tend to hiccup a lot and then he makes fun of me.” Tony stated, pouting slightly as he grabbed the turkey platter and set it down.

 

Garrett grinned as he reached over, patting Tony’s cheek lightly “I bet you’re cute and cuddly when you’re drunk.  You seem like the type that gets really touchy feely.” Garret said as he continued to sip on his wine slowly.

 

“Tone!  Rest of the team just pulled up!” Gibbs called from the living room where he was poking at the fire.

 

Tony inhaled deeply as he turned around and looked at Garrett “Meeting the rest of the family… Now that’s going to be a thrill of a ride, turn on the charm Gar, because this is going to get interesting.” Tony stated as he grabbed the platter with the turkey and headed towards the dining room with Garrett following behind him, bottle of wine tucked under one arm and glass still attached to his lips as he gingerly sipped the beverage.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony stood next to Gibbs while Austin and Garret stood next to them, and the team stood in front of the four men.  Tony sighed as he took a slight step forward “This is Austin Scott and Garrett Malloy, these are the two guys we met at Battle House in Wilmington.  Austin, Scott… This is our team; Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Tim McGee, Ellie, Ned and his boyfriend Cole, Keith and his wife Ashley, Carolyn, and Annie.” Tony introduced everyone, then took a step back.

 

Everyone immediately got along as they exchanged handshakes, hugs or – in Abby and Ellie’s case – hugs and kisses as they acquainted themselves with the new comers to the ‘ _Gibbs’ family_ ’.  Gibbs grinned as he nudged Tony in the arm “Looks like everyone is getting along just fine, told you that you were worried for nothing.” Gibbs said as he kissed Tony’s cheek lightly.

 

Tony nodded as he headed to the table and sat down, everyone else eventually followed suit and sat down at the long table, “I’d like to thank everyone for showing up tonight… I know we usually have Thanksgiving on well, Thanksgiving, but since Austin and Garrett will be spending time with their family, and we really wanted you guys to meet them, we thought a pre-thanksgiving, Thanksgiving dinner would be a better idea!” Tony stated as he looked around at his misfit family and smiled brightly.

 

Ducky nodded as he patted Tony’s hand comfortingly “I think it is a pleasant idea, Tony, doing a Thanksgiving that all of us can enjoy and we can meet these lovely two young men who have become dear friends to you and Jethro in such a short amount of time.” Ducky said with a warm smile on his face.

 

Everyone nodded their agreement and likewise agreed verbally with similar words directed in Tony’s direction, causing the younger man blush and look down at his plate, “Alright, well let’s eat – everything looks great!” Garrett said, grinning as he piled food onto his plate, everyone quickly followed suit and filled their plates with the food that they desired or wanted to try since there were several unknown dishes on the table made by everyone.

 

As Tony bit into what looked like squash casserole he gasped slightly and looked down at his plate, then his fork, “What… what is… in this?” Tony asked, gasping even more as he grabbed his water and tried washing whatever he ate down his throat that seemed to be closing up on him.

 

“Uh… it’s… Its butternut squash, Brussel sprouts and apple bread stuffing…” Ellie said, raising her eyebrow as she looked at the paled expression on Tony’s face, a look of horror quickly drawing across her face “Oh no, the squash!” Ellie gasped as she cupped her mouth.

 

Gibbs quickly shot up, his chair falling backwards as he bolted up the stairs.  Tony continued gasping for breath, grabbing the table tightly as his throat continued closing up on him.  Ducky reached over and quickly undid Tony’s tie “Try and breathe Anthony, Jethro will be right back…” Ducky said as he grabbed a napkin and dipped it into the water glass, swiping Tony’s face down to regulate his breathing.

 

Gibbs quickly came back down the stairs, his hands shaking as he hovered over Tony’s thigh with the Epipen, his breathing erratic as he tried removing the safety cap, “Duck… I… I can’t… get it!” Gibbs shouted as he tried once more to release the cap, looking up at Tony with worried eyes as the younger man’s breathing was barely audible and his face was even paler.

 

Ducky shook his head as he nudged Gibbs’ out of the way and took the Epipen from the shaky hand of his oldest friend, he quickly released the safety cap and as carefully as possible stabbed the pen against Tony’s thigh, holding down and then releasing the pen and massaging into the muscle.

 

Tony gasped loudly as the drug entered his system, his eyes springing to tears as he coughed harshly, lying his head down against the table and sighing as he tried regulating his breathing “Mr. Palmer, if you could go retrieve my medical bag from my trunk…” Ducky said as he handed the young medical examiner the keys to his Morgan, Palmer nodded as he took the keys and quickly got up and headed outside.

 

Gibbs helped Tony up to his feet, “Come on, let’s go lay you down…” Gibbs said softly as he guided Tony out of the dining room and into the den, carefully lying Tony down onto his side on the couch.

 

“Tell… El… It wasn’t here fault… It happens!” Tony rasped out, coughing harshly into the couch and groaning as a headache began forming behind his eyes.

 

Gibbs sighed as he ran a soothing hand up and down Tony’s back slowly “I’ll tell her, don’t worry about it right now…Just keep trying to breathe and relax…” Gibbs whispered as he kissed Tony’s forehead lightly.

 

Ducky and Palmer came into the den, “Jethro, you get back to your guests.  Doctor Palmer and I will help young Anthony here and get him back to working order.” Ducky said as he cupped Gibbs’ shoulder and squeezed affectionately.

 

Gibbs nodded as he kissed Tony softly on the lips “I’ll just be in the other room if you need me… Love you.” Gibbs said as he carded his fingers through Tony’s hair gently and then stood up, heading back into the dining room to soothe their worried family and friends.

 

* * *

 

 

Ducky tsk’ed as he sat on the coffee table and opened his bag, pulling out his stethoscope “Anthony, you know you should have asked what things were made from before you dug in…” Ducky admonished as he lifted Tony’s shirt up and began listening to the younger man’s breathing, and without instruction, Tony breathed as deeply as possible when Ducky pressed the stethoscope down.

 

“Well, there is a slight crackle still, but I am sure that will resolve itself with rest.  Lucky for you, you don’t have to visit Dr. Pitt on this fine evening.” Ducky said as he patted Tony’s arm lightly “Now, you rest Anthony.  Call one of us if you need anything…” Ducky said as he stood up and headed back to the dining room.

 

Palmer frowned as he walked over to the DVD’s on the wall, searching through the thousands of titles “Last Man Standing?” Palmer asked, waving the DVD case in the air slightly, Tony grunted and nodded his head as he smiled tiredly.  Palmer grinned as he slid the DVD into the player then moved to sit on the couch, and turned the TV on.

 

“So, were you tasked… with babysitting me? Or… You just… don’t feel like eating anymore?” Tony asked, coughing a couple of times as he looked over at Palmer.

 

Palmer shook his head “Wasn’t tasked with babysitting you and even if I were, I wouldn’t tell you the truth.  I had a late lunch today, so I’m not really hungry.  Besides, hanging out with you is a much better time… The team can get a little… loud.” Palmer said, sighing at the loud laughter echoing from the dining room.

 

Tony nodded as he reached under the coffee table and pulled out two Bluetooth headphones, handing on to Palmer “That’s why I keep these around.” Tony said, grinning as he slid the headphones on and snuggled into the couch.

 

Palmer grinned as he pulled two blankets from the back of the couch, throwing one over Tony and covering himself up with the other, then snuggled down on the other end of the couch and pulled the headphones on as they watched the movie, drowning out the sound from the dining room.


	7. The Trial

Tony sat in the back row of the court room, staring blankly at all of the people in front of him, he really didn’t want to be here, but he knew that by being here, he wouldn’t have to endure anymore sleepless nights if he knew _exactly_ where Luca was going to be for the rest of his life.

 

Gibbs sat down next to Tony and slipped his fingers between Tony’s, holding onto the younger man’s hand supportively, smiling over at him as the judge came out of his chambers.  Everyone in the room stood up until the judge gave them permission to sit down, then they did so.  Tony blew out a breath of air, looking around the room slowly “He doesn’t have a lawyer… What’s going on?” Tony whispered, looking up at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he leaned back in the seat slightly “I think he’s pleading guilty… Dunno, guess we’ll find out here in a second.” Gibbs said, nodding towards Luca who was standing up with a few sheets of paper in his hands.

 

“Mr. Moretti, if I am to assume correctly… You have taken a plea of Guilty, and waived your right to counsel, and are ready to proceed directly into sentencing, is that correct?” The judge asked as he looked at Luca.

 

Luca nodded as he stood up “Yes your honor.  I have admitted to my guilt, and I’m ready to take the punishment handed down by the jurors.” Luca said in a professional tone.

 

The judge nodded his head “Proceed with your statement please, Mr. Moretti.” The judge said as he sat back in his large leather chair.

 

Luca nodded again as he moved to the podium in the center of the court room, he cleared his throat and set the papers down, “He deserved it!  He needed to be brought back down to his rightful place in the world!  That… That man has given Tony too much freedom to do what he pleases and when he pleases.  Tony needs limits and needs to be reigned back in!  He doesn’t deserve all the things that that man gives him, he needs to be kept-…” Luca tried continuing but was cut off by the judge banging the gavel.

 

“I’ve heard enough, and I think so has everyone else in the room.  Court officers, please remove Mr. Moretti, and make sure you restrain him… Jurors, you all may be excused.” The judge said, remaining seated as the bailiffs cuffed Luca and led him out of the courtroom and the Jurors left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony breathed out shakily, staring at the floor with tears in his eyes as he twisted his hands against the seat, the color in his face had all but drained as he listened to Luca then the judge who kicked Luca out of the courtroom.

 

Gibbs frowned as he leaned over, laying his head against Tony’s shoulder “It’s over Tony, we can leave now… there’s no way in hell any juror in their right mind is going to let Luca be a free man.” Gibbs whispered, looking up at Tony.

 

Tony shook his head “No… I gotta know what happens, I can’t just leave it at this stage.  I have to see this through to the very end, Jethro… If you wanna head home, that’s fine, but I’m not leaving here until I know how long he goes to prison, and where he’s going.” Tony said, firm in his resolve as he idly tapped his fingers against the seat, his tears now silently falling down his cheeks as he stared at the floor.

 

Gibbs wrapped his arm securely around Tony, bringing the younger man’s head against his chest, “Hey, you know I’m not going to let anything happen to you.  You don’t have to worry about this guy coming after you or me anymore.” Gibbs said softly as he rested his forehead against Tony’s head, kissing the other man reassuringly.

 

Tony sniffled as he looked up at Gibbs “But what if he’s right about me?  What if I don’t deserve this?  What if all of this was just… I don’t know… I-… Jeth, what if we weren’t supposed to be here?” Tony asked softly.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he brushed Tony’s tears away softly with the pad of his thumb “Tony… Hey…” Gibbs said softly, kissing Tony’s forehead “If we weren’t supposed to be here, right now, together, in this moment, we wouldn’t be.  I love you Tony, and I will always love you.  Our love, you absolutely deserve it, don’t let this deranged lunatic try and take that away from you… from us.” Gibbs said softly as he rested his forehead against Tony’s, kissing the younger man softly.

 

Tony inhaled shakily, “You’re right… He… He doesn’t have control over me or what I do anymore… I’m my own person.  I’m just… I’m sorry you had to hear about who I used to be…” Tony whispered sadly, lying his head against Gibbs’ shoulder and sniffling slightly.

 

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled softly “That’s not who you used to be Tony, I’ve known you longer than this guy, I know who you _really_ are… and you’re definitely not the ‘lock you up and throw away the key’ type of guy.  You’re a free spirit who deserves every opportunity that comes your way.” Gibbs said as he kissed Tony on the lips lightly, then turned his head back to the front of the court room.

 

The jurors, the judge and Luca – who was now in full restraints – were all returned to the courtroom and their previously vacated seats “After speaking with the jurors, and prosecutors of this case, we have decided to go directly to the sentencing phase of this case.  Mr. Moretti, if you would please stand up.” The judge requested, looking directly at Luca with a disgusted look on his face.

 

“Mr. Moretti, as you’ve already pled guilty to the charges of Attempted Murder of a Federal Agent, Attempted Kidnapping of a Federal Agent…” the judge rambled on with the charges.  Tony sighed as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, blinking his burning eyes a few times.

 

Gibbs sighed as he wrapped his arm around Tony’s back and gently rubbed up and down the younger man’s back, whispering soothing words into Tony’s ear as they listened to the judge “You’ll be serving the next sixty-five years in Lee County Federal Prison. Bailiff’s please remove the defendant.” The judge said, banging his gavel in finality.

 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, resting his forehead against Gibbs’ shoulder, “It’s over… We… We can go home now… I’m… I need to lay down…” Tony stammered out, slowly standing up on shaky legs.

 

Gibbs sighed as he stood up, wrapping his arm around Tony “That’s fine, we’ll go home, and I’ll make you some French toast and hot chocolate, and we’ll watch Free Fall if you want.” Gibbs said as he kissed Tony on the temple softly, Tony nodded mutely, tucking his head into Gibbs’ side as they walked out of the courtroom together.

 

* * *

 

 

As Gibbs and Tony were headed away from the court house, they heard the screaming of tires on the wet city streets, a few seconds after that they heard something that sounded eerily like a vehicle smashing into a building.  Gibbs turned the car towards the sound, and nearly froze when he saw the prison transport vehicle turned on its side.

 

There were already several people surrounding the vehicle, many of them had their phones to their ears, either reporting the accident or telling whomever they were on the phone with about the accident.  Gibbs pulled the car over and looked at Tony who was as white as a sheet, his entire body trembling.  Gibbs grabbed the plastic shopping bag from the backseat, handing it to Tony “Just breathe… I’ll be back in a minute.” Gibbs said as he got out of the car and locked the doors.

 

Tony watched Gibbs, breathing deeply as he kept his hand tightly clenched around the shopping bag in case he needed it.  Gibbs slowly approached the transport vehicle, his badge displayed in his jacket pocket as he pushed his way through the crowd, the first thing he noticed was that the backdoor of the transport van was cracked wide open, he inhaled shakily as he looked inside to find it completely barren of the guard and Luca.

 

Gibbs growled deep in his throat, glancing over his shoulder at Tony, sighing heavily as he shook his head and continued walking around the van and taking note of the completely shredded back tire.  “Damn it…” Gibbs growled as he walked back towards his car, withdrawing his cellphone.  Gibbs dialed McGee’s number as he slid into the front seat of his car “McGee… We’re on 7th and Main – Yeah, no just LISTEN!  There was an accident… Uh huh… I need you to track him, FIND HIM MCGEE!” Gibbs shouted angrily into the phone, slapping the device shut and tossing it into the backseat.

 

Tony turned to Gibbs, his bottom lip quivering slightly.  Gibbs sighed as he reached over, cupping Tony on the side of the neck, “I’m going to find him, Tony… I will _not_ let him get to you and hurt you again.” Gibbs said firmly, looking the younger man directly in the eyes.

 

Tony nodded as the tears he’d been holding back fell down his cheeks “I believe you… Can… Can we just go home?  I just… I just wanna go home…” Tony whispered sadly, curling into his body as he looked out the window blankly.

 

Gibbs frowned, nodding his head as he slipped his hand into Tony’s hand as he started the engine and pulled away from the curb, pulling a one-eighty to the protests of several pedestrians and drivers alike.  The two men rode home in silence, and Gibbs could feel the tension and fear in his husband’s body just rolling off him in waves, and he knew he had to do something to bring Tony’s spirits back up.

 

* * *

 

 

After several minutes of just sitting in the driveway, Gibbs finally managed to coax Tony out of the car and into the house where he took Tony straight to the den and laid the younger man out on the couch.  Over the year that Tony and Gibbs had been dating and married, he knew that the younger man’s silence was no longer uncommon, he has learned that Tony was often quiet throughout the day, and his non-stop chatter at the office was just something to fill the void of silence.

 

Gibbs walked to the kitchen after setting up the DVD player with Tony’s favorite movie, he still had plans of making Tony’s favorite meal, but Gibbs also needed a few minutes to gain composure for himself.  The worry he felt for his husband was astronomical compared to anything he had ever felt before, even losing his wife and daughter tragically couldn’t compare to the threat of someone out there wanting to harm Tony in a way that would be worse than instantaneous death.

 

Shaking himself mentally, Gibbs grabbed the fixings for his ‘ _famous_ ’ triple-berry french toast and the frozen milk chocolate for homemade hot chocolate.  Gibbs heard the front door open and close almost silently, he glanced around the corner of the kitchen and smiled sadly as McGee walked into the living room with his laptop bag slung over his shoulder, “Hey boss.” McGee said quietly as he joined the older man in the kitchen.

 

Gibbs nodded at the younger man, remaining stoically silent as he flipped the French bread over in the skillet, “How is he doing?  I saw the TV on in the den, but I didn’t want to go in there unless you said it was okay…” McGee inquired, over the past year, McGee had also noticed the monumental differences in Tony, Pre-Gibbs and Post-Gibbs, and knew that his best friend needed space whenever things brought him down to his knees, or even further, in this case.

 

Gibbs shook his head, sighing noisily as he transferred the toast to the plate, pouring the berry compote over top and spraying whipped cream over top, “Not good, not good at all… I wouldn’t recommend going in there right now.” Gibbs said as he broke pieces of chocolate up into the boiling milk and whisked it rapidly until it was melted perfectly, “Have you found anything on Luca yet?” Gibbs asked, glancing over his shoulder at McGee who was looking worriedly in the direction of the den.

 

McGee nodded slowly “Yes, and it’s not good boss… We were able to track him from Main, but we lost him about five miles from the crash site…” McGee said quietly, rubbing at his head tiredly.

 

Gibbs inhaled deeply, gripping at the countertop tightly “That… that’s unacceptable McGee, I _want_ him found… NOW!” Gibbs shouted, turning and pinning the young agent with a deadly glare, something he hadn’t needed to use in quite a long time.

 

Tony shook his head as he came into the kitchen “Stop yelling at him, it’s not his fault Jethro!  He and the team are doing the best they can!” Tony exclaimed, his voice low but firm in his tone as he grabbed the plate and mug of hot chocolate, he turned to McGee and smiled, one that barely reached his eyes “You’re doing just fine McGee, just don’t give up hope… I’m sure that you will find him…” Tony whispered as he turned back to the den, disappearing through the pocket doors that were barely opened.

 

Gibbs frowned as he watched Tony leave the kitchen “I’m sorry McGee… It’s just… I hate it when he’s not his normally happy self…” Gibbs said quietly, staring down at the counter top.

 

McGee shook his head, waving off Gibbs’ apology “I understand boss.  You’ve always gotten a little more… snappy… when Tony isn’t the bubbly and vibrant person that we know him to be.” McGee said, grinning sheepishly as he looked up at the older man “I’m just going to set-up my laptop in here, and continue looking for Luca… you go comfort Tony and get him back to himself.” McGee said as he pulled his laptop out of the bag and set it down, watching as Gibbs cleaned up the kitchen rather quickly and then disappeared into the den, pulling the pocket doors shut fully.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs slid in behind Tony, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s stomach, “You didn’t eat much, guess I should have only made one slice, huh?” Gibbs asked, running his fingers gently up and down Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony nodded as he snuggled into Gibbs’ chest, “S’okay, I drank all of the hot chocolate though… You did good.” Tony whispered as the two men adjusted on the couch, lying down on their sides as they watched _Free Fall_ together.

 

Gibbs smiled as he kissed the back of Tony’s neck softly “I’m glad I made it right, do you want some more?” Gibbs asked softly, continuing to gently caress Tony’s stomach in a soothing pattern.

 

Tony shook his head, snuggling deeper against Gibbs’ body, tucking both of his legs between Gibbs’ legs “No, I’m good for now.” Tony said, his voice still low as he laid his head against Gibbs’ bicep, keeping his eyes glued to the TV screen, although unseeingly staring at the movie instead of actually watching it.

 

Gibbs frowned as he rested his head against Tony’s, “How are you feeling?” Gibbs asked, looking between the TV and Tony’s blank expression.

 

Tony shrugged as he turned over onto his back, looking up at Gibbs with tears in his eyes, “I uhm… I don’t know how to explain what I’m feeling right now.  I’m pissed, I’m scared… and something else that I can’t quite put into words…” Tony whispered as he turned again, this time tucking his head against Gibbs’ chest, the tears in his eyes now unabashedly sliding down his cheeks as silent sobs shook the younger man’s body.

 

Gibbs held onto Tony as tightly as possible, letting his husband expend the emotions out into his chest.  Gibbs kept a steady rhythm of his hand moving up and down Tony’s back as the younger man sobbed into Gibbs’ chest, softly whispering words of comfort against Tony’s forehead until the sobs slowly began subsiding, and Tony fell asleep in the comfort of his husband’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

McGee quietly came into the den two hours later, noticing that Tony was passed out against Gibbs’ chest, and Gibbs was still holding Tony and rubbing the younger man’s back the same way he’d been doing the entire time.  McGee walked over to the coffee table and sat down in front of Gibbs.

 

Gibbs looked up at McGee expectantly, McGee sighed and shook his head “I was able to find him again, but… the guy is… Illusive as hell, boss.  All I know is that he’s somewhere in Virginia right now, but I have the team searching every traffic cam and security cam in Virginia… We’re not going to let him get away.” McGee reported, keeping his voice barely above a whisper as to not disturb Tony.

 

Gibbs nodded slightly “That’s good work McGee, you can leave… Just make sure you lock the back door and front door before you leave.” Gibbs said softly as he shifted on the couch, getting into a semi-comfortable position with Tony still tightly wrapped around his body.

 

McGee nodded as he patted Gibbs’ shoulder affectionately, leaving the den to do as he was asked, then the house just as quietly as he’d come in three hours ago.  Tony shifted slightly, sniffling as he opened his eyes and looked up at Gibbs, “We… don’t have to stay on the couch…” Tony whispered, his voice deep and rough from the sleep and crying he’d done earlier.

 

Gibbs nodded as he kissed Tony’s forehead, “Alright, let’s go upstairs.  Do you want to bring a few DVD’s upstairs with us?” Gibbs asked softly.  Tony shook his head as he rolled off the couch and shuffled up the stairs.  Gibbs sighed as he turned off the TV, then all of the downstairs lights as he followed his husband up to the master bedroom.

 

Gibbs sighed as he pushed the bedroom door shut and stripped down to his boxers as he walked to the bed.  Tony was already in bed, curled up on his side and hugging a pillow tightly to his chest, Gibbs crawled in and scooted himself flush up against Tony’s back, he slid one arm around Tony’s stomach, and slid the other underneath Tony’s neck, “I love you Tony.” Gibbs whispered against the back of Tony’s neck, lying a gentle kiss against the flesh beneath his lips.

 

Tony nodded as he interlocked his fingers with Gibbs’ fingers on his stomach, “Love you too Jethro… and… thank you, for not pushing… just being there for me.” Tony whispered as he laid his head down in the curve of Gibbs’ elbow, inhaling shakily as he closed his eyes.

 

After several silent minutes, feeling Tony shift restlessly in the bed several times, Gibbs sighed as he opened his eyes and looked at the back of Tony’s head, “What can I do?” Gibbs asked, kneading his fingers into the firm muscles of Tony’s stomach.

 

“Make love to me?” Tony questioned, turning over onto his back and looking up at Gibbs with a frown on his face, his bottom lip quivering as he gripped at Gibbs’ side.

 

“Are you sure?” Gibbs asked as he looked into his husband’s eyes, noticing the terrified look in them.  Tony nodded mutely as he leaned up slightly, pressing his lips to Gibbs’ lips, kissing him desperately.

 

Gibbs slowly turned onto his back, pulling Tony with him and holding onto them as they continued kissing.  Tony let out a needy whimper as he straddled Gibbs’ lap, rocking and grinding against the growing erection encased in Gibbs’ boxers.  Gibbs groaned slightly as he set his hands against Tony’s hips, gently kneading into the trim muscles there.

 

Tony broke off the kiss, resting his forehead against Gibbs’ shoulder as they continued rocking against each other, “Do you wanna prepare yourself, or do you want me to do it?” Gibbs asked softly as he ran his hands up and down Tony’s back slowly, Tony mumbled into Gibbs’ shoulder, then rolled off the older man, lying on his back and shimmying out of his boxers.

 

Gibbs stripped his boxers off, then grabbed the lube off the nightstand, rolling over onto his side, he set the lube between his and Tony’s body, then gently caressed up Tony’s thigh, he leaned his head over, pressing loving kisses against Tony’s chest and stomach, slowly working his way down until his lips were hovering above Tony’s cock.

 

Tony bit back his bottom lip as he watched Gibbs push his cock out of the way, a low moan rumbling in his throat as Gibbs kissed and suckled at Tony’s perineum, then slowly trailed his tongue to Tony’s hole.  Tony clenched his fists around the sheets, his back arching off the bed as Gibbs swirled his tongue expertly around the ring of muscle, “Oh god…” Tony moaned out, his body writhing and thrashing on the bed.

 

Gibbs pressed his hand against Tony’s stomach, keeping the younger man still on the mattress, his other hand grabbing the lube as he opened it and poured some onto his fingertips, slowly and easily slipping three fingers into Tony’s hole, stretching and scissoring his fingers as he trailed his tongue up the underside of Tony’s cock, his lips suctioning around the head as he sucked and swallowed Tony down inch-by-inch.

 

Tony carded his fingers through Gibbs’ hair, lightly yanking on the silver threads.  Gibbs grinned as he released Tony’s cock and slowly moved up to his knees, he grabbed the lube once more, laying a thick coat of the lubrication onto his cock and removing his fingers from Tony’s entrance, “Love you Tony.” Gibbs whispered as he pressed the head of his cock at Tony’s opening, slowly pushing in as he tossed the lube to the side, interlocking his fingers with Tony’s as he leaned into Tony, their lips connecting in soft and sensual kisses as Gibbs rocked his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into Tony with each slow thrust.

 

Tony let out a needy moan as he wrapped his legs high around Gibbs’ back, his fingers tightly clenching around Gibbs’ fingers as his husband picked up the pace a bit more, thrusting deeply and slowly into Tony’s body, twisting his hips every few thrusts, causing the needy moans and whimpers to grow louder.  Tony arched and writhed restlessly on the bed as he gripped tighter around Gibbs’ fingers, “Fuck… Please… please…” Tony babbled out incoherently, his entire body shuddering with sheer desire.

 

“What do you need, Tony?  Tell me…” Gibbs whispered huskily as he continued thrusting slow and deep into Tony.

 

Tony whimpered as he bit back his bottom lip, “Rougher… please… I…I… wanna feel you… all of you…” Tony pleaded, looking up into Gibbs’ eyes with tears dancing in his own.

 

Gibbs sighed as he pulled out, he grabbed Tony by the hips and flipped him over, then shoved a pillow underneath Tony’s hips, and then thrusted himself back in deeply and roughly, pressing his palms into the mattress as he set the pace for a deep, slow but rough fuck.

 

Tony cried out, a mixture of pleasure and pain, as Gibbs began gradually thrusting faster into Tony.  Loud grunts, flesh slapping against flesh, and Tony’s whimpering cries filled the air around the two men, until Tony screamed out Gibbs’ name, and without a single hand touching his cock, his come exploded out onto the pillow.  Gibbs grunted a few more times as he thrusted short jabs into Tony, his own release spilling out and filling Tony.

 

Gibbs huffed out a breath of air as he pulled away from Tony and collapsed onto the bed, he looked over at Tony and smiled sadly at the younger man who was now curled up around the come-covered pillow, “Come here…” Gibbs said softly as he pulled Tony away from the pillow and against his chest.

 

Tony curled up around Gibbs’ body, sobbing into the older man’s side and holding onto his husband as tightly as possible.  Gibbs rubbed his hands up and down Tony’s side and back until the younger man settled back down, “I’ve got you Tony, I’m not going to let anything happen to you… I promise you.” Gibbs said softly, kissing the top of Tony’s head as he settled back into the bed, holding Tony closely and protectively until they fell asleep together. Neither man knowing that just outside of their house, a black SUV was parked down the road, watching the shadows that were in the bedroom window until the lights went out.


	8. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hits on some minor "Abby-Bashing" -- So, if you absolutely love Abby and never want to see her getting hurt, then... I'm sorry, but it's really only a minor part in the story... You'll get over it, I promise.

The weeks following the trial and Luca’s escape slowly went by, Tony was getting more and more withdrawn from pretty much everyone who tried to help him.  The only two people Tony would talk to was McGee and Gibbs, and even when he would talk, he hardly ever raised his voice above a whisper.

 

Tony was sitting at his desk in the NCIS bullpen, it was nearly three in the morning, and it had been over a year since he had stayed this late at NCIS.  He didn’t expect anyone to be at the building except Gibbs who was sleeping on the floor underneath his desk – Gibbs refused to leave Tony’s side, even though he knew the younger man would be safe inside NCIS.  When Tony looked up, his brows furrowed slightly “Abby, what’re you doing here so early?” Tony asked, his voice hoarse from lack of speaking for so long.

 

Abby pulled one of the desk chairs over to Tony’s desk and sat down, “I was coming in to do some work on the camera feeds… But I saw Gibbs’ car here still, so I thought I would come up and check on you… How’re you feeling?” Abby asked softly, her eyes watery with unshed tears as she looked up at Tony.

 

Tony shrugged as he tapped his desk a few times, returning to his silence, Abby sighed as she reached over, but immediately stopped when Tony started to pull away “Would you like to go get something to eat?  Maybe grab some hot chocolate?” Abby offered, smiling sadly at the man before her.

 

Tony shook his head slowly, keeping his eyes on his desk and his mouth shut as he continued idly tapping on his desk, a sure sign that his anger was starting to boil up and threatening to spill over.  “Oh Ton-eeee! Come on, just a small bite of something to eat at that little 24-hour deli you love!  You know they have the best Hero sandwiches!” Abby pleaded, setting her hand on Tony’s forearm, despite Tony flinching from the contact, she kept her hand on him steadily.

 

Tony shot up from his desk, his chair slamming into the filing cabinets with a loud bang as he stared angrily down at the black haired woman “I SAID NO!  Just… Just leave me the hell alone!” Tony shouted, quickly leaving his desk and storming off down the hall – the slamming of the conference room door echoing in the eerily silent bullpen.

 

Gibbs sighed as he pushed himself up from underneath his desk, “So much for a full night’s sleep…” Gibbs grumbled as he stood up and grabbed his makeshift pillow-jacket from under his desk, he walked over to Abby and sighed, “You stay here.” Gibbs instructed, pointing at the younger woman before quickly moving to the conference room.

 

When Gibbs entered the conference room, he watched as Tony angrily paced the length of the twelve-seater table, his fists clenched to the point that they were stress-white “Tony…” Gibbs said softly, standing in the way of Tony’s movements.

 

Tony stopped and stared at his husband, the anger still vibrating through his body, not even the precsence of the man he loves more than anything was able to calm him down at this point “WHAT?!” he shouted, stepping back and turning around to continue his pacing, in the now shorter length of space given to him.

 

“Tony… You know she didn’t mean to offend you… She… She’s just… trying to help you cope with all that you’re going through right now… As is everyone else at NCIS…” Gibbs said, adding the last part as an afterthought when he saw the outraged look on Tony’s face.

 

“Really?!  I mean, fucking _really_ , Jethro?!  I’m absolutely _sick_ of this shit!  Every time she does something wrong, or acts like the fucking five-year-old that she is sometimes, you rush to her side to defend her! Why?!  What the hell has she done to deserve such… such _loyalty_ from you?!  Yet, when all of us – Me, the team – have literally risked our LIFES for you, you just brush us off?!  You’ve been doing it to me for the past twelve years, until I finally found the balls to tell you how I felt about you…” Tony shouted, shaking his head as he pushed his way past Gibbs, “You know what… If you wanna be her knight in shining armor… Go the _fuck_ ahead!  I’m done with this shit – It’s either _her_ or _me_ , Gibbs…” Tony said calmly, even as his words were cut with a razor edge, he then walked out of the conference room, the door slamming shut behind him once again.

 

Gibbs stared at the shut door for the longest time, trying to decipher what the hell had just happened between him and Tony – He’d seen the younger man angry before, hell even some of that anger had been directed upon himself a few times over the past thirteen years, but never had it left him feeling so empty and alone as it had now.  Gibbs barely noticed when Abby walked into the conference room, tears flowing freely down her cheeks now.

 

“Gibbs… Hey, boss man!” Abby called, waving her hand in front of Gibbs’ face to regain the man’s attentions.

 

Gibbs shook his head, looking down at the woman he’d considered a daughter for longer than he can even remember now, rubbing furiously at his forehead “What Abby?  I thought I told you to stay in the bullpen!” Gibbs questioned, his own anger starting to boil and surge forward.

 

Abby frowned as she looked up at Gibbs, the tears in her eyes coming down full-force “You… You did… But, but… Tony he-he took your keys… and left!  And, you’ve been up here… for a long time… I didn’t… I didn’t know what happened!  What happened?!” Abby asked, her words wavering slightly as she hiccupped out more tears.

 

Gibbs furrowed his brows, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly “You happened!  You always happen, Abby!  He had been doing just fine until you showed up and tried getting him to do something he _didn’t_ want to do!  Damn it, now I could lose him forever, because of you!” Gibbs ground out through clenched teeth as he walked around Abby and headed to the conference room door “Why don’t you just grow the hell up and act your age for once in your life?!” Gibbs shouted angrily as he walked out of the room, letting the door slam behind him as well and walked back to the bullpen, leaving Abby to shed more tears from the sting of her two favorite men rejecting her.

 

* * *

 

 

  Tony didn’t know where he was going, nor how long he’d been aimlessly driving around in Gibbs’ challenger, when he finally stopped the car, he noticed that he was sitting in front of his old Condo, which he still owned outright, but occasionally rented the space out to people.

 

Tony shook his head as he pulled into the parking lot, he checked and double-checked his surroundings before he got out of the car and headed into the building and up to his old place – Thankfully he knew that no tenants were renting out the space this time around, so he let himself into the condo and shut the door behind him.

 

Tony sighed as he walked around the empty space, looking at the walls that once held a lack of memories but still held memories within the walls.  He looked at the double-sided fireplace, chuckling to himself as he thought back to the time him and Gibbs sat on both sides of the fireplace, tossing marshmallows across the flames to try and get the small puffs into one another’s mouths.

 

As he walked into the master bedroom, he sighed at the bareness and stood where his bed used to be, leaning against the wall and staring down at the cherry colored hardwood floors.  Tony hadn’t even heard the front door of the condo open or close, being so lost in his own thoughts, he hadn’t even registered the tall figure standing in front of him.

 

“It’s a nice place… Never should have left, huh?” the man in front of Tony asked, his voice deep and gravely sounding.

 

Tony slowly lifted his head, looking into the black eyes of none other than Luca, “What are you doing here?” Tony asked coldly, his fingers twitching minutely inside of his jean pockets.

 

Luca shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, casually leaning against the door frame that separated the bedroom from the living room “Thought I’d check on you… See how you’re holding up… Doesn’t look so good though, from where I’m standing… Seems the married life was never _really_ in the cards for you, was it Anthony?” Luca asked menacingly, swiping his thumb across the bottom of his nose.

 

Tony laughed humorlessly “And being _your_ sub was?  Please!  You broke the rules, Luca… One Dom, One Sub that was the rule, and you broke it… Get out of here, before you really regret it.” Tony said as he wrapped his fingers around the switchblade in his pocket.

 

“Oh?  And what are you going to do, Anthony?  You never did know how to stand up to me, so what makes you think you can do it now?” Luca asked as he pushed off the frame of the door, taking calculating steps towards Tony, a menacing smirk on his face.

 

Tony withdrew the knife, pressing the release button so that the seven inch blade popped out.  The sun glinted off the knife just right, shining directly into Luca’s eyes, “I don’t know Luca… I think I can handle myself just well now.” Tony said, keeping his voice calm and cool as he pushed away from the wall, taking a few steps and twisting the knife to recapture the sunlight.

 

Luca grimaced slightly, his eyes squinting from the harsh glare of the polished stainless-steel, “You think I’m afraid of that thing?  Please, I’ve been cut by much worse and lived to tell about it!” Luca taunted, licking his lips predatorily as he continued moving towards Tony.

 

Tony shook his head as he side-stepped Luca as the taller man lunged forward, watching as Luca fell into the wall “Getting sloppy in your old age, Luca?  Or is that just all the cocaine running through your system?” Tony jested, bouncing on weightless feet as he held the knife out and towards Luca’s body.

 

“Why you little prick!” Luca growled out as he again lunged at Tony, this time effectively tackling the shorter man to the floor, sending the knife in Tony’s hand scattering across the ground as he pinned Tony to the hardwood floors.

 

Tony grunted slightly as his head bounced off the hardwoods, but managed to stay conscious as he twisted his body, then thrusted his hips upward, sending Luca off his body and onto the ground.  Tony quickly scrambled across the hardwoods and grabbed the knife, turning back towards Luca who was now crawling after him, his fingers grasping at Tony’s shoe.

 

Tony jerked his foot outward, kicking Luca square in the face, which caused the man to splutter out blood from his nose and mouth, “Son of a bitch!” Luca roared as he surged up to his full height, then grabbed Tony by the collar of his hoodie, lifting the shorter man up into the air.  Luca slid his other hand against the front of Tony’s neck, effectively cutting off the oxygen, “Hm?  How does it feel Tony?  I know you like being choked, you always were a naughty boy like that!” Luca taunted, watching as the color began draining from Tony’s oxygen deprived body.

 

Tony squirmed slightly, his fingers still clenched tightly around the knife, he sent the knife forward and up, jabbing the blade into the center of Luca’s throat.  Luca’s hand immediately released Tony, and to the blade at his throat, he tried speaking but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a long spilling of blood.  Luca gasped hoarsely, yanking the knife from his throat – and that was it – the blood splattered in an arch shape across the wall and all over Tony’s face as he dropped to his knees then down to his face.

 

Tony breathed out shakily as he looked down at Luca’s still form, his entire body frozen in place, except for his hands that were shaking viciously as the adrenaline rushed out of his body.  Tony stood stock still for hours, covered in a dead man’s blood, watching as the blood from Luca’s body pooled on the hardwood floors and around his feet.

 

When he finally pulled himself out of whatever trance he’d been in, he shakily reached into his pocket and grabbed his cellphone, he wanted to desperately call Gibbs, but even after all that happened since he left NCIS, he was still pissed off with his husband, so he called the only other person he felt confident enough in talking too.

 

* * *

 

 

McGee jumped when his desk phone began ringing, he quickly picked up the landline before it could ring a third time “NCIS, Special Agent Timothy McGee speaking.” McGee said into the phone.

 

Tony sighed shakily “ _Tim… It’s… It’s Tony… Are you… you busy?_ ” Tony whispered into the phone, it was clear by the strain in his voice that he was near to breaking down into tears.

 

McGee looked down at the receiver, then back up “No, I’m not busy… What’s going on?  Are you okay?” McGee asked, keeping Tony’s name out of the line, considering Gibbs was sitting directly across from him and staring at him curiously – He had heard about the fight from someone in janitorial who was walking past the conference room at the time, and knew that Tony must still be pissed off, considering Tony had called him.

 

Tony let out a strangled sob, biting down on his fist as he tried finding the words, but for all the trying nothing seemed relatively appropriate at a time like this “Where are you?  I’ll… I’ll come get you…” McGee said hesitantly, he didn’t like the noises he was hearing on the other end of the phone, and was now starting to get really worried about Tony.

 

“Old Condo… Please… Hurry Tim…” Tony whispered into the phone, hanging up before McGee had a chance to even respond.  McGee stared at the phone that was now just singing the dial tone back to him, he slowly put the phone down and stood up, grabbing his backpack, gun and badge.

 

“We got a case?” Gibbs asked, moving to grab his own things from his desk.

 

McGee shook his head slowly as he walked out from behind his desk “No, not a case… I just need an hour or so – Something came up.” McGee said cryptically as he walked towards the elevators without another word or a backwards glance, he wasn’t at all surprised when Gibbs showed up at his side and pressed the down button on the elevator.

 

The two men got onto the elevator and rode down in silence, all the way to the NCIS’ carpool and into the vehicle, “Is he okay?” Gibbs finally asked as he sat in the passenger seat – a weird concept to him, since he was usually always driving the Charger.

 

McGee shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as he started the car “I don’t know, but until I find out, you need to keep out of sight.” McGee said firmly as he pulled out of the parking lot at near break-neck speeds, causing Gibbs to grin slightly at the man who had once been a stuttering newbie, turn into this authoritative and strong agent.

 

* * *

 

 

McGee pulled up beside Gibbs’ challenger and the two men quickly bounded up the stairs, foregoing the sometimes dysfunctional elevator.  McGee looked at the door of Tony’s old condo for a few seconds then sighed as he pushed the door open.

 

The smell of blood and urine was the first thing that hit both men’s senses, McGee drew his SiG out of his holster, turning to look at Gibbs “Stay.  I don’t know what is going on in there, but if something happened to Tony, I do _not_ want you ruining the scene.” McGee said firmly, giving a patented Gibbs-Death-Glare to the man himself.  Gibbs furrowed his brows angrily, but nodded his head in agreement as he stayed along the wall, drawing his own weapon just in case.

 

McGee slowly entered the apartment, his eyes surveying his surroundings as he stepped into the open living room, “Tony…?” McGee called out, training his weapon towards the open bedroom doors as he headed towards them.

 

“I… I’m in… the bedroom… Tim… It’s… It’s just me in here…” Tony stammered out, his voice shaking from the shock that was inevitably setting in.

 

McGee rounded the corner, gasping at the sight before him; Tony was still standing in the pool of blood at his feet, his hands down at his side and his head hung low against his chest “Are you hurt Tony?  Do I need to call an ambulance?” McGee asked as he holstered his weapon and stepped into the doorway of the bedroom carefully, minding not to touch any surfaces.

 

Tony shook his head slowly “No… Not hurt…” Tony wheezed out, coughing into his blood-covered shoulder, he slowly lifted his head up and looked at McGee with pleading eyes.

 

McGee shook his head slowly “Its okay Tony, you can move… Just be careful not to disturb anything…” McGee said, looking at the huge pool of blood again, then back up at Tony.

 

Tony frowned slightly “I can’t move without disturbing anything… It’s… there’s too much blood McGee!” Tony said, biting down onto his fist as he closed his eyes, trying to abate the tears that were unfortunately raining down his blood streaked cheeks.

 

McGee sighed as he looked around the bare bedroom, “Tony… I’m… I have to get Gibbs in here…” McGee said sorrowfully as he took a single step back out into the living room.

 

“NO!  Don’t… Don’t… leave me McGee… please… I… I can’t… please just…” Tony stammered out, his entire body shaking and his face paling considerably.

 

          “Tony, do NOT throw up!  Whatever you do, do not throw up!” McGee shouted, staring at his best friend, Tony nodded mutely, keeping his mouth pursed to hold back the bile that was quickly rising in his throat “BOSS!  NEED YOU IN HERE, NOW!” McGee shouted out towards the doorway, then stepped back into the bedroom, getting as close to Tony as possible without disturbing the body or blood.

 

Gibbs walked into the bedroom a few seconds later, his eyes going wide at the scene before him “Tone…” he breathed out, his voice barely audible to the untrained ear, but in the still silence in the room, it sounded louder than normal.

 

“I’m okay Jeth… It’s… It’s not my blood…” Tony said softly, looking up at his husband with newly formed tears riding down his cheeks “He… only strangled me… and bounced… my head… off the floor and… the wall…” Tony said, his words slurring slightly as he swayed on his feet.

 

“McGee, he’s gonna collapse!” Gibbs shouted as he surged forward at the same time as McGee, both men leaping over the dead body and catching Tony as he started falling towards the hardwood floors.

 

McGee and Gibbs carried Tony’s body away from the blood, lying him on the floor in a clean part of the bedroom, “McGee… call an ambulance… I… I have to call in Fornell on this one…” Gibbs said as he sat heavily on the floor, cradling Tony’s head in his lap as he pulled his cellphone out of his jacket pocket and pressed Tobias’ speed dial button while McGee walked out to the living room to call an ambulance and then Vance to inform him of what happened.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony woke up, he looked around the unfamiliar but familiar surroundings slowly, he sighed as his eyes locked onto the oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth.  Tony reached up with a shaky hand, tugging the oxygen mask off his face as he looked around the hospital room, noticing the familiar figure standing in the corner of the room, reading through a medical chart while idly sipping on a cup of coffee.

 

“Brad…” Tony rasped out, staring at the doctor, and old college football rival.

 

Brad Pitt – No relation to actor Brad Pitt – pushed off the wall and walked over to Tony “So glad you could join us again, Tony… How’re you feeling?” Brad asked, automatically pouring a cup of water and setting it into Tony’s hand.

 

Tony shook his head as he sipped carefully at the water, then sighed as he set it against his stomach “I’m fine… Where’s Gibbs?” Tony asked, looking around his hospital room, then back at Brad.

 

“He said he was going back to the scene… Said he didn’t know if you would want him here when he woke up…” Brad informed him as he sat down in the recliner next to the bed, propping his feet up on the edge of the bed and looking inquiringly at Tony.

 

Tony chuckled roughly, “He’s a fool… I do want him here, he just doesn’t trust whoever is handling the scene to handle it by themselves…” Tony said as he took a few more sips of the water, then set it down on the nightstand “Concussion… probably a mild one, I can feel the headache… anything else I need to know about?” Tony asked as he turned onto his side, looking at Brad with the same inquiring look.

 

Brad shook his head “Just a bruised neck, you’re really rather lucky, any tighter of a grip on your neck and you’d be breathing through a ventilator for the rest of your life… Whoever had you in a hold, came damn near close to crushing your trachea.” Brad told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Tony shrugged one shoulder as he curled up in the bed “Shit happens… Now, can you call Gibbs for me?  I need to talk to him…” Tony questioned, closing his eyes briefly.

 

Brad nodded as he stood up, “Yeah, I’ll call him… But maybe you should think about pain meds and resting, Tony… And, before you protest, I _know_ … You don’t like pain meds because they give you verbal diarrhea, but whatever you went through today…” Brad sighed, shaking his head slightly “You really should just rest, regain your strength before you start talking someone’s ear off.” Brad said as he tapped the door frame and walked out of Tony’s room and headed towards the nurses station.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs stood in the center of the living room at Tony’s old Condo, watching as Tobias’ forensics team cataloged and marked evidence in Tony’s old bedroom.  Tobias came out of the bedroom, snapping off his pair of latex gloves and shoving them into his pocket as he shook his head.

 

“It’s a damned mess in there, haven’t you taught your boy how to make a neat and clean kill?” Tobias tried joking, hoping to lighten the mood and replace the sour look on Gibbs’ face.

 

Gibbs shook his head, grunting slightly as he glared at Tobias, his eyebrow arching upward.  Tobias rolled his eyes as he stood next to Gibbs “I was joking, Gibbs… How is he doing?” Tobias asked, watching as the FBI’s medical examiner wheeled the black body bag out of the apartment.

 

Gibbs shrugged “Don’t know… Past few weeks have been rough… Thought he was slowly getting over it, then… this happened…” Gibbs said, waving his hand helplessly in the direction of the destruction of the bedroom.

 

“What was he even doing here?   Was he going to be showing someone the space?” Tobias asked curiously, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued watching his team.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Nope.  We got into a fight earlier this morning, he probably came here to try and clear his mind…” Gibbs said quietly, shifting on his feet as he looked down at the floor.

 

Tobias shook his head as he cuffed Gibbs’ shoulder, squeezing tightly “I’m sure that whatever it was that you two fought about, he will get over… There isn’t much that could ever come between you guys…” Tobias said, looking over at Gibbs.

 

“There is _one_ thing… person… that could come between us, and she has… more than once… He’s had it up to here with Abby, and gave me the whole ‘you have to choose between us’ spiel, and… In the end, it’s him, and it will always be him…” Gibbs whispered, sighing heavily as his cellphone began ringing.  Gibbs grabbed the phone and flipped it open, “Yeah, Gibbs? – Yeah?  Okay… yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can… Thanks Brad.” Gibbs said into the phone, hanging up and turning to Tobias “Tony just woke up… I have to go back to the hospital… Thanks for all the help Tobias…” Gibbs said as he bolted for the door, dodging a technician and skirting around an FBI agent as he bounded down the stairs, taking them two at a time to get to the hospital as quickly as possible, his thoughts on how he would tell Tony the decision he’d made, and also how he would make it up to Tony for choosing sides, knowing he had several years to make up for with this ultimate mistake.


	9. Healing Process

Gibbs arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later, after stopping off at Tony’s favorite Italian restaurant and grabbing not only his favorite meal, but his favorite dessert as well.  When he looked into Tony’s bedroom, he smiled at his husband who was fast asleep, curled up around his pillow.  Gibbs set the bag of food down on the dresser, then looked around the hallway, spotting Brad coming out of one of the rooms.

 

“Ah, Agent Gibbs, how are you doing?” Brad asked as he walked down the hall and stopped in front of the older man.

 

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders slightly “I’m okay… How is he doing?” Gibbs asked, inclining his head in Tony’s direction.

 

Brad sighed as he leaned against the wall, looking directly at Gibbs “Physically?  He’s fine… Mentally?  He is going to need help in the healing process…” Brad said quietly, glancing over his shoulder at the younger man through the window.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly “Yeah, I know.  We’re working on it… How long has he been asleep?” Gibbs asked, looking in at Tony with the slightest hint of a frown on his face.

 

Brad shook his head “Not long.  He fell asleep about five minutes after I told him you were on your way back here.” Brad said as he pushed off the wall “Take care of him, Gibbs, he looks like he really needs it.” Brad added as he headed down the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony cracked his eyes open slowly, a slow smile spreading across his face as he looked at Gibbs who was sitting in the reclining chair, idly flipping through an outdated magazine.

 

“You know… That’s an old magazine.” Tony whispered, looking directly at Gibbs, his smile having faded slightly as he thought about the day.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he set the magazine down and scooted to the edge of the chair “Yeah, I know.  Just needed something to pass the time.” Gibbs said softly, setting his hand close to the bed, but not making a move to touch Tony.

 

“How long have I been asleep?” Tony asked, slowly sitting up and turning, dangling his feet over the edge of the bed.

 

Gibbs looked down at his watch “Probably about an hour.  How are you feeling?” Gibbs asked as he stood up, offering Tony his arm with a smile on his face.

 

Tony wrapped his hand around Gibbs’ arm and pulled himself up, “I think I’m okay… As long as I’m not going to be arrested for murder?” Tony asked, looking at Gibbs as the two men walked slowly towards the bathroom.

 

Gibbs shook his head, chuckling softly “Nope.  I called in Tobias, and Vance knows what has happened… There’s no way you’ll get arrested for murder…” Gibbs said as he helped Tony into the bathroom, then leaned against the counter as he watched Tony cautiously.

 

Tony nodded as he looked over at Gibbs, “So… about this morning…” Tony said quietly as he shuffled over to the sink after having finished his business, leaning heavily against the sink as he washed his hands.

 

Gibbs sighed as he wrapped his arm around Tony’s back “You were right.  I do take Abby’s side every time she does something wrong, and it has to stop.  I don’t want to lose you Tony, especially not over something so…” Gibbs waved his hand helplessly, sighing as he and Tony carefully shuffled out of the bathroom.

 

“Over something so ridiculous?  Yeah, I know… I shouldn’t have overreacted – at least not with you… But, I’ve had enough of her acting like she’s… the center of everyone else’s world…” Tony said, sighing as he dropped down against the edge of the bed, rubbing at the back of his head slowly.

 

Gibbs smiled softly as he kissed Tony on the forehead, “You’re the only person who is in the center of my world.  And I won’t take that for granted anymore, I love you Tony and I can’t lose you…” Gibbs said as he crouched in front of Tony, linking their hands together.

 

Tony leaned down slightly, kissing Gibbs lovingly on the lips “You won’t lose me, Jethro.  I love you, and that will never change.” Tony said sincerely, resting their foreheads together.

 

Gibbs smiled as he nudged his nose against Tony’s softly “I can’t believe you slept for so long though, I even brought your favorite meal and dessert, slept right through the smell of it wafting…” Gibbs said softly as he glanced over at the brown paper bag still sitting on the dresser underneath the window.

 

“Shrimp Carbonara and a Cherry Chocolate dipped Cannoli?” Tony asked, his eyes growing wide as he turned his head around to look at the bag, a longing look on his face, and his mouth watering.

 

Gibbs laughed as he nodded his head “I can probably find a microwave for the pasta… Do you want the cannoli now?” Gibbs asked as he stood up, heading towards the bag.

 

Tony rolled his eyes “Do you even _have_ to ask?!” Tony questioned rhetorically, holding out his hands expectantly, Gibbs chuckled as he pulled out two small pastry boxes, handing them both to Tony.

 

“I’ll be back with this in a few…” Gibbs said as he walked out of the room with the pasta, while Tony dug into the Cannoli’s greedily.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Gibbs and Tony got home, there was a white SUV sitting in the driveway, both men sighed as they glanced at each other, then at the driveway again as Tobias got out of the driver’s seat and waited patiently for Gibbs to pull his challenger in.

 

“Guess it’s time for that whole ‘you’ve just gone through something tragic, let’s talk about it some more’ phase, huh?” Tony asked quietly, rubbing at the black and purple hand shaped bruise on his throat.

 

Gibbs nodded slightly “Looks that way… Unless you want me to floor it and leave him standing in the dust?” Gibbs asked, grinning as he looked over at Tony, squealing his tires slightly and wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Tony laughed, an actual, honest laugh, and shook his head, leaning over and kissing Gibbs lovingly on the cheek, “No, but thank you, Jethro… I needed that.  I also want to get this over with as soon as possible, so we can maybe get back to living our lives.” Tony said as he waved at Tobias slightly, then looked at Gibbs “In the driveway, let’s go.  Tobias looks like he’s about to freeze his nuts off.” Tony said, grinning widely.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he pulled into the driveway and then turned to look at Tony, “Hey… You know I love you, right?” Gibbs asked softly as he cut the challenger’s engine off.

 

Tony nodded as he grabbed Gibbs by the collar, pulling the older man just a few inches from within his lips “If Tobias weren’t staring into my window right now, I’d make you prove that statement to me… _All_ night long.” Tony said in a husky voice, then teased his lips against Gibbs’.

 

Gibbs growled in frustration as he got out of the car, staring over the hood at Tobias “You better make this _damn_ quick, Tobias.” Gibbs said roughly as he slammed the door shut and headed for the front door, Tobias and Tony following after him.

 

Tobias shot Tony a questioning look as they stood on the porch, and Tony just shrugged his shoulders, whistling an unknown tune – at least to Tobias’ ears – which made Gibbs grin widely as he pushed the door open and led Tony and Tobias in and straight to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

After giving Tobias his statement, Tony felt physically and emotionally drained once again, but he was thankful it was all over, he even made Tobias promise that this wouldn’t come back to haunt him later on in life, especially if Ron Sacks decides he wants to exact revenge on Tony for whatever reason.

 

Now Gibbs and Tony were lying on the couch together, or at least Tony was lying on the couch – Gibbs was sitting on top of Tony’s thighs, giving Tony a thorough back and shoulder massage.  “You really should have become a masseuse…” Tony said quietly, arching slightly into Gibbs’ skillful fingers.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he slapped Tony in the back of the head lightly “If I had become a masseuse, I would have never met you, and you wouldn’t be getting this massage right now.” Gibbs said as he moved his hands down Tony’s spine slowly, feeling each vertebrae underneath his fingertips.

 

Tony moaned into the couch, “Mmm, yeah but… You never know… I might have come into your shop one day… Looking for a happy ending… and… Oh, yeah, right… right there…” Tony panted out, wiggling slightly on the couch as Gibbs pressed into a rather tight spot.

 

“Oh yeah?  Do you think I would have given you a happy ending?” Gibbs asked curiously as he continued his movements along Tony’s back and shoulders.

 

Tony nodded his head lazily “Mhm, I think you would have… You’re a Tony pleaser, you would have acquiesced to my request and would have given me the best happy ending ever.” Tony said, grinning softly as he turned his head to the side, looking up at Gibbs with one open eye.

 

Gibbs grinned as he leaned down, kissing the corner of Tony’s mouth, “Our happy ending will be the best, regardless of what we could have been doing with our lives.” Gibbs whispered against Tony’s ear.

 

Tony smiled as he lifted his hips up slightly, then turned around underneath Gibbs’ body, “I don’t want our happy ending to ever end though.” Tony said quietly as he interlocked his fingers with Gibbs’, pulling the older man down towards him.

 

Gibbs braced his and Tony’s hands on the arm of the couch as he leaned in, the tips of their noses lightly touching “It won’t end, I promise.” Gibbs whispered as he kissed Tony softly and slowly.

 

Tony sighed contentedly as he rested his forehead in the curve of Gibbs’ nose, “Love you, Jeth.” Tony whispered, kissing the tip of Gibbs’ nose lightly.

 

“Love you too, Tone.” Gibbs said as he shifted off of Tony, and laid behind him, curling his arm protectively around Tony’s chest, lying gentle kisses across Tony’s shoulder blades and smiling.

 

“I think I should go talk to Rachel… What do you think?” Tony asked, turning onto his back and looking up at Gibbs with a curious expression on his face.

 

Gibbs shrugged one shoulder, “If you think it’ll help, then I say go for it… But you know if you’re going to speak with her, you have to commit to this fully, and not drop out of therapy before it starts working…” Gibbs said, resting his head against the side of Tony’s face.

 

Tony nodded as he kissed Gibbs’ forehead lightly “I know, and I will… I need to do this Jethro, otherwise I’ll never be able to get past it, not on my own anyway…” Tony said quietly, bringing his hand up to Gibbs’ hand that was still on his chest, “And I don’t want you to take that the wrong way – I know you’re here for me, but…” Tony sighed, nuzzling into Gibbs’ head slightly.

 

“I know, Tone… I’m not a professional and I can’t get you through everything, I can only be there to support you, and love you.  Which I will always do.” Gibbs said as he kissed Tony’s cheek, “Now… Let’s head up to bed.  You need sleep.” Gibbs added as he pushed Tony towards the edge of the couch.

 

Tony frowned, nodding his head slightly “Stop being so pushy!  I’m going, I’m going!” Tony said as he rolled off the couch and stood up, yawning into his fist and stretching out his body.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Tony was lying on the couch in Rachel’s office, his hands resting against his stomach as he looked at Rachel who was sitting across from him in a high-backed chair.

 

Rachel sighed as she set her notebook down and crossed her legs, “Alright Tony… I know you don’t like therapists, but you obviously came to me for a reason.  So, what’s going on?” Rachel asked, a look of concern on her face.  


Tony shrugged slightly, “Just trying to figure my life out, again…” Tony said as he turned onto his side and stared directly at Rachel while he explained everything that has happened over the past few months beginning with the haunted house.

 

At the end of Tony’s long winded recap, Rachel grabbed a tissue, swiping at the corners of her eyes “Wow… Damn Tony…” Rachel breathed out, sniffling slightly.

 

Tony quirked his eyebrow upward and shook his head “You know, for a therapist, you sure don’t talk a whole hell of a lot.” Tony quipped, grinning brightly as he looked up at Rachel.

 

Rachel laughed softly as she shook her head “Tony… I think you’re already healing from this tragedy… Is there anything else going on?  I mean… How are you sleeping?  Eating?” Rachel asked, regaining her professional attitude quickly.

 

Tony shrugged “Eh… Haven’t been eating a whole lot, but Jethro makes sure I at least get three meals of something inside of me… And, my sleeping is sporadic.  Some days I feel like I could sleep for years, other days I don’t feel like I need sleep at all…” Tony said quietly, sighing into the couch, “Let me guess, you’re going to tell me I’m either crazy or depressed and you want to put me on meds?” Tony asked, looking blankly and expressionlessly at Rachel.

 

Rachel shook her head slowly “No, I’m not going to say either of those things – Do you feel like you’re going crazy, or that you’re depressed?” Rachel asked, cupping her hands over her knee.

 

“No… Well, maybe a little on the crazy side, but then again – This is _me_ we’re talking about here, but no… Not mentally crazy or depressed… Stressed, yeah, but nothing else…” Tony said, shaking his head slightly as he turned back over onto his back, resting his arms behind his head.

 

Rachel nodded “Good, because that’s what I was going to say as well.  I think you need to take a vacation, Tony.  A week off from work, doing absolutely nothing but destressing activities… things that the old Tony would do, that would make _him_ happy, and then… I think you will feel a thousand times better.” Rachel said as she grabbed her pen from behind her ear, scribbling down something on a sheet of paper.

 

“Is this your medical opinion or personal opinion?  I can’t just take a week off of work, I mean… Jethro and I _just_ returned from our Honeymoon… And, I had several days off between the trial and the weeks afterwards…” Tony said as he sat up, placing his hands between his knees as he stared incredulously at Rachel.

 

Rachel shook her head “Medical opinion.  And you can, and will, take a week off… I don’t want too, but I _will_ call a higher authority in on this, if I have too – And your honeymoon was nearly seven months ago Tony… You need to do something _fun_!  Something for yourself… Or do something with Jethro… Just get out, hell, you don’t even have to leave DC if you don’t want to… But you do need to take a break and get your bearings back…” Rachel said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

 

Tony sighed as he lowered his chin to his chest “Alright, fine… If you _really_ think I need to take a week off and do absolutely nothing, then I will.  But I won’t come in and check with you afterwards, you’ll just have to talk to the higher authority about it and get your detailed report from _him_.” Tony said sardonically as he stood up and took the doctor’s note from Rachel, “See ya later Toddy.” Tony added as he left Rachel’s office in a hurry.

 

* * *

 

 

After heading home and changing into something more comfortable, Tony headed to NCIS so he could turn in the note from Rachel and talk to Gibbs about what Rachel said during their session, not that he’d call it an actual therapy session, it was more of just a meeting, especially since he wasn’t being charged for it.

 

Once he’d given the note to Vance, Tony came back down into the bullpen and walked straight to Gibbs’ desk, leaning tiredly against the filing cabinets behind the man’s desk.  Gibbs looked up at Tony and raised his eyebrow “Walk?” Gibbs asked simply, Tony nodded and held his hand out to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded as he stood up and slid his hand into Tony’s and headed out of the bullpen together and down to the coffee cart.  Gibbs got his normal super-strength black and Tony got his normal Hazelnut infused coffee, “It’s a little cold to walk outside, how about the parking garage?” Tony asked, nodding towards the elevator, Gibbs nodded as he followed Tony to the elevator and then down to the parking garage and the front of the challenger.

 

“So, what did Rachel have to say?” Gibbs asked as he sipped slowly on his cup, looking over the top of the cup at Tony who was sitting next to him on the hood of the challenger.

 

Tony shrugged slightly as he sipped his drink “Well, she doesn’t think I’m crazy or depressed… Just really stressed out after all that has happened… She wants me to take a week off, on medical leave, so I can do activities that will destress me, not that I have a clue what I can do… But I guess I will figure it out... My leave was approved and I’m technically already starting on this impromptu vacation…” Tony said, taking a deep breath as he turned on the hood and laid his head down in Gibbs’ lap.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he carded his fingers through Tony’s hair “You went to her, for her to say that?  Could have saved you the trip and told you that myself Tone.” Gibbs said, grinning as he looked down at Tony.

 

Tony turned his head and bit into Gibbs’ stomach lightly “Bastard, you’re the one who told me to go see her!  Anyway, what the hell am I going to do for a week?” Tony asked, settling his head back comfortably in Gibbs’ lap.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he rubbed his stomach tenderly, “You could pick up a new hobby! Oh, you could learn pottery and fix that damn planters pot you broke a month ago.” Gibbs said, nodding his head and grinning like a fool as he sipped on his coffee casually.

 

Tony shook his head, “I’d rather just buy a new pot.  Oooh, there’s an idea, I could go shopping.  Shopping always makes me feel better, as long as it isn’t grocery shopping.” Tony said excitedly as he licked his lips slowly.

 

Gibbs sighed, shaking his head slowly “Ten thousand dollars later, maybe.  I could take the rest of the week off if you want me to, and we could lock ourselves up in the bedroom for a couple days.  I know that always makes _me_ feel better.” Gibbs said, grinning mischievously as he rubbed his hand across Tony’s stomach and chest softly.

 

Tony shook his head slowly “And people thought I was the sex addict…  Think maybe we could do other things, on top of that?” Tony asked, grinning slightly as he nuzzled his head into Gibbs’ stomach.

 

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders “It’s hard to have sex and do other things at the same time, but we’re pretty smart guys especially when we work together… I’m sure we’ll figure it out!” Gibbs teased, his grin widening as Tony slapped him playfully in the center of the chest, both men laughing softly, then Gibbs nodded his head “Yeah, I won’t keep you locked up in the bedroom the entire time – Hell, maybe I would even risk my reputation to go clubbing with you here.” Gibbs added as he bent forward, kissing Tony softly on the lips.

 

Tony smiled as he cupped Gibbs’ cheek, keeping their lips together for a few seconds longer “Okay… You go back to work, I’m going to go home and get ready for tonight!” Tony exclaimed as he rolled off the challenger and stood up, kissing Gibbs lovingly on the lips before he took off for his car in the main parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a therapist - Never have been, never will be, thus why I just made Rachel tell him to take a week off and regain his sense of direction... Couldn't bare trying to figure out how to be a therapist, so I will just do what I do best, let Tony have fun at night clubs while forcing Jethro out of his comfort zone and into new zones! :D


	10. Nightclub Remedy

Tony grinned as he twirled around in the full length mirror, having showered, and went through _several_ different outfits before finding the perfect one took him right up to the second that Gibbs walked through the front door, now Tony only had to style his hair and get Gibbs ready for the night.

 

Gibbs walked upstairs and stood in the doorway with wide eyes “Jesus Tony! You trying to give an old man a heart-attack?” Gibbs asked as he walked over to Tony and looked up and down his husband’s body appreciatively.

 

Tony smiled shyly, looking down at his own outfit which consisted of a too-tight tank top and jeans that fit like a glove “Honey, if you were going to have a heart-attack that would have happened a year, four months and six days ago.” Tony said chipperly as he kissed Gibbs lovingly on the lips and then turned the older man towards the bathroom.

 

Gibbs laughed as he let Tony push him into the bathroom “Nah, I was younger then… I’m old now!” Gibbs protested half-heartedly as he sat on the closed toilet seat as he watched Tony with a fond smile on his face.

 

Tony shook his head as he ran hair gel through his hair, letting the strands stick up whichever way they laid “You’re not old… You’re…” Tony paused, waving his hands helplessly in the air and then proceeded to going back to teasing his hair “Well seasoned.” Tony concluded, grinning lovingly down at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs laughed louder as he stood up behind Tony, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and hooking his chin over Tony’s shoulder “I’ll be sixty in two months, well on my way over the hill…” Gibbs said somberly, staring at Tony’s reflection in the mirror.

 

Tony shrugged as he turned around in Gibbs’ arms “And I’ll be fifty in four months… Jesus, we’re getting old… where did our youth go?” Tony asked as he leaned backwards against the counter, resting his hands against Gibbs’ shoulders.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he leaned forward, kissing Tony softly on the lips, “Doesn’t matter… But, are you sure old farts like us should be going out to a dance club?” Gibbs asked, raising his eyebrow upward slightly.

 

Tony nodded, then grinned brightly “What?  Would you prefer that we head to the country club for a rousing game of golf and Old Fashioned’s?” Tony teased as he slid his fingers into the fine strands at the back of Gibbs’ head.

 

Gibbs turned his head to both sides then shrugged “Golf doesn’t sound too bad, actually… Haven’t played a game of golf ever since Diane took that seven-iron to my head.” Gibbs jested, licking his lips slowly.

 

Tony chuckled as he kissed Gibbs softly on the lips, “I suck at golf, was the _one_ sport in high school that my gym teacher said I quite literally should never think of doing as a profession.” Tony said, rolling his eyes as he hopped up onto the counter and pulled Gibbs in between his legs.

 

Gibbs grinned as he set his hands on Tony’s thighs, lightly rubbing up and down them “What about a club that caterers to the older generation?” Gibbs questioned curiously, looking up into Tony’s sparkling emerald eyes.

 

Tony nodded as he kissed Gibbs again, “ _The Gibson_?  Or… _Green Lantern_ are good for the over forty crowd…” Tony said softly, twisting the strands of Gibbs’ hair around in his fingertips “But, I’d have to call Austin and Garrett and tell them this… I thought we could hang out with them this evening.” Tony added quietly, resting his forehead against Gibbs’ shoulder.

 

Gibbs slowly lifted Tony up off the counter and held the younger man to his chest, “I think either one will suit us.  Did you want to change?” Gibbs asked softly, Tony shook his head, “Okay then, I’ll get dressed and you can call the boys and… I think that _The Gibson_ sounds a little… strange, so let’s go with _Green Lantern_.” Gibbs said as he dropped Tony onto the edge of the bed lightly, then kissed his husband’s forehead before walking over to the closet.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs and Tony snagged a table center of the bar-part of the dance club, a direct line of sight from the front door so Garret and Austin could easily find them.  Gibbs drummed his fingertips on the table, his other hand wrapped around his glass of bourbon.

 

“It’s quaint… Definitely different from the clubs in Miami.” Gibbs observed as he looked around the club slowly, thankful that they weren’t playing mind numbing techno babble, but eighties pop music.

 

Tony chuckled as he sipped casually on his Manhattan, “The high life of Miami, everyone is a college student or drug dealer there, so finding a place like this is few and far between…” Tony said as he ran a hand through his now flat, de-gelled hair.

 

Gibbs reached over and took Tony’s hand in his, “You want to go dance while we wait?” Gibbs asked softly, nodding towards the wooden dance floor where several couples were already out on the floor and moving to the music.

 

Tony shook his head and nodded towards the door “No need to wait, they’re here!” Tony said happily as he slid off his bar stool, waving towards Garrett and Austin.

 

Garrett bounded happily over to Tony, pulling Austin along through the throng of people, “Oh my god!  This place is so retro!” Garrett squeaked as he wrapped his arms around Tony and hugged him fiercely.

 

Tony chuckled as he hugged Garrett back “Jethro thought us old people shouldn’t be hanging out in clubs meant for twenty-year olds anymore.” Tony stated as he released Garrett and turned back towards Jethro.

 

Garrett furrowed his brows “Who the heck is old here?!  Just because I turned… Oh… Okay so we’re old…” Garrett sighed as he sat down, rubbing at his greying temples for added emphasis.

 

Austin chuckled as he kissed Garrett softly, “I’ll go get you a drink, old man.  Anyone else need a refill?” Austin asked, looking between Gibbs and Tony who both shook their heads. Austin nodded as he turned and headed off to the bar.

 

“So, how is the retired life treating ya?” Tony asked as he sat down closer to Gibbs, smiling slightly when the older man slid his hand around Tony’s shoulders and pulled him even closer.

 

Garrett shrugged his shoulders “Boring… I never thought I’d say this, but I _actually_ miss being in the Army…” Garret said quietly, twisting a napkin around in his fingers.

 

Austin sighed as he set a pomegranate cosmopolitan in front of Garrett, “You were in the Army for thirty seven years, of course you’re going to miss it…” Austin said as he sat down next to Garrett with his own glass of bourbon.

 

“So, how did you two stumble into the military anyway?  And what’s it like in your house during football season?!” Tony asked, giggling slightly as he continued sipping on his drink.

 

“Oh my god, football season, especially… Army Navy games… Our house is like World War 3… we get really pissed – not at each other – totally fun times though.  And, I joined the Army right out of high school, kind of a family thing…” Garrett said as he laid his head against Austin’s shoulder, slowly sipping his drink.

 

“And I accidentally stumbled upon the Navy one day.  I was actually going to college, studying to become a bioengineer, and this navy recruiter found me while I was sitting in the quad… We started talking about my major and he told me that the Navy had a lot of good career opportunities for Bio majors… And, forty years later, I retired as a captain and a SEAL…” Austin said as he downed half his glass of bourbon, then sighed loudly, “I miss it too though.” He added, kissing the top of Garrett’s head.

 

* * *

 

 

As the night progressed, Tony started feeling more and more like his old self again, although he didn’t know if that was the endless alcohol that even Gibbs wasn’t stopping him from having, or just the sheer enjoyment he was having dancing to old eighties songs with either Garrett or Gibbs, since Austin wasn’t much of a dancer.

 

Tony had definitely spent more time out on the dance floor with Garrett though, and while he was appreciative of his dance partner’s flawless moves, nothing compared to being plastered up against Gibbs’ body as they moved together – And Gibbs was by no means a decent dancer, but the fact that he did do it was what counted to Tony.

 

Tony and Garrett strolled off the dance floor after another set of three songs, their buzzes exacerbated by the pulsating lights and swift movements, “Okay… I think my legs have had enough.” Tony said quietly as he snuggled closely up to Gibbs, resting his head underneath the man’s jaw.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he slid his hand underneath Tony’s tank top, gently rubbing into his husband’s lower back “Looks like you’ve had enough too…” Gibbs whispered, looking down at Tony’s head as he felt the younger man’s entire body shake with a suppressed hiccup.

 

Tony shook his head “Nuh uh! I’m… I’m fine!” Tony said, hiccupping slightly and then quickly covering his mouth to suppress further hiccups that were racing to exit his mouth.

 

“You sound fine, hiccups.” Gibbs retorted as he carded his fingers lightly through Tony’s hair.

 

Tony sighed, “One more drink… and… and then… we can go.  I wanna… wanna try that… thing that he’s drinking…” Tony said, pointing a shaky finger at the pomegranate cosmopolitan in Garrett’s fingertips as he slipped off the barstool slowly, making his way through the crowd towards the bar.

 

Garrett turned his head and watched as Tony walked stubbornly around people, his entire body swaying, “He’s… he’s drunk.” Garrett observed drunkenly as he turned back to Gibbs, his own head resting on Austin’s shoulder.

 

Tony stood at the bar after ordering his drink, waiting for the bartender to make it, he felt someone standing close to him, and he closed his eyes as he felt a hand brush against his back – hoping it was just an accident, but when no apology came forth and the hand was still on his back – Tony slowly turned around and came face to face with a broad chested man he’d never seen before “Do you mind?  I’m… I’m trying to… get a drink here…” Tony hiccupped out, blinking his eyes a few times to focus on the face before him.

 

“You look like you’ve had plenty enough to drink, sound and smell like it too…” the man said flatly, leaning his hip against the pillar next to the bar.

 

Tony shrugged “Yeah, and what’s it to ya?  You’re… not my handler!” Tony squeaked out, shaking his head to clear the drunken fogginess clouding his mind, his eyes traveling over to where Gibbs was sitting, thankful to see that the older man wasn’t sitting anymore but making his way through the patrons and in his direction.

 

“Doesn’t mean I couldn’t handle you…” the man stated, his voice lacking any emotion as he drew his tongue across his lower lip.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he slid in next to Tony, “He doesn’t need you to handle him.  I’ve got that covered, thanks.” Gibbs said to the man, then turned to Tony “Hey, are you alright?” Gibbs asked, looking into the clouded expression of Tony’s eyes.

 

Tony nodded and laid his head against Gibbs’ shoulder, “Mhmmm.  Ready to go home now Jeth… Don’t want that pommie thing…” Tony said tiredly, hiccupping several times between and after his words.

 

The man who had been bothering Tony shook his head and walked off without incident, leaving Gibbs to hoist Tony up against his side “Alright, we’ll go home then.  Let’s just go tell Garrett and Austin that we’re leaving, okay?” Gibbs asked as he awkwardly walked with Tony back towards their table.

 

Tony slumped against Gibbs’ chest once they got back to the table, causing the older man to lose his balance slightly “We’re going to head home, he hasn’t gotten drunk like this since before we were even married… think it’s really gone to his head.” Gibbs said to Garrett and Austin, carefully rubbing Tony’s back and neck.

 

Garrett nodded his head “We’re headed home… too… I drank more than I’m used too also.” Garrett said as he slid off his bar stool and hugged Tony and Gibbs “Enjoy your night boys.” Garrett said as he began staggering towards the door.

 

Austin shook his head as he grabbed his jacket and Garrett’s jacket, “If it weren’t for me, and the fact that his head stays attached – He’d leave it somewhere and forget about it.  Night guys, thanks for the enjoyable evening… Should do something else next time!” Austin said, waving and grinning at Tony and Gibbs before hurrying off to catch up with his drunk husband.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs sat on the hood of the challenger with Tony in between his legs and wrapped up in his arms, trying to sober Tony up a little bit more before leaving the parking lot of the club.

 

Tony sighed as he linked his fingers with Gibbs’ on his stomach, “Thank you… for tonight…” Tony murmured tiredly against Gibbs’ bicep “I really feel… a whole lot better… Drunk… but better.” Tony added as he turned his head slightly to capture Gibbs’ lips with his own.

 

Gibbs chuckled between the small kisses Tony was peppering against his lips “You get so frisky when you’re drunk like this, you know that?” Gibbs asked quietly, massaging his fingertips into Tony’s abdominal muscles lightly.

 

Tony nodded as he slowly turned around, slipping his arms over Gibbs’ shoulders “Mhm, I know.” Tony whispered as he began kissing his way along Gibbs’ jawline and down the center of his husband’s throat.

 

Gibbs tilted his head back to give Tony more room “Wouldn’t you rather go home and do this?” Gibbs asked, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Tony’s jeans to knead into the firm and warm flesh of his husband’s ass.

 

Tony shook his head, and then nodded it in indecision, “Want too, but don’t want too… Comfortable here… But want warm bed…” Tony said between kisses and biting against Gibb’s neck.

 

Gibbs chuckled slightly, which ended in a moan as Tony latched onto his neck and began sucking almost vampire-like at the flesh, “What about… the backseat…?” Gibbs asked through panted breath.

 

“Nuh uh… Too small… Never fit back there…Not two of us...” Tony murmured as he continued his barrage of hickey trails down the center of Gibbs’ throat.

 

“Damn it… Tone… Please… Let me get us home… Then… you can… do whatever… you want to me…” Gibbs said brokenly as Tony continued trailing down Gibbs’ chest, a line of purple left behind in the wake of Tony’s questing lips.

 

Tony looked up from the center of Gibbs’ chest “Anything I want?” Tony asked innocently as he slowly stood back up, Gibbs nodded as he adjusted his shirt, redoing the buttons that Tony had undone “And you won’t say no once we get home?” Tony continued, looking skeptically at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Within reason, Tony… You know where I draw the lines.” Gibbs warned as he fished his keys out of his jacket pocket.

 

Tony nodded as he released Gibbs and headed to the passenger seat, “I’ll have to think about it.” Tony said with a smirk on his face as he got into the car.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they got home – Which took longer than usual since Tony couldn’t keep his hands off himself or Gibbs’ body – Tony smiled as he pulled Gibbs towards the basement, Gibbs willingly followed Tony along, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

 

Tony giggled slightly “The only place, we haven’t had sex… in this _entire_ house… is the basement… which I find totally ironic… since… this is where everything started…” Tony stated as he carefully walked backwards down the basement steps, never taking his eyes off Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded slightly “That’s because it’s usually always a mess…” Gibbs commented as Tony pushed him down into the couch underneath the staircase, where everything _really_ did start.

 

Tony straddled Gibbs’ lap, setting his hands on both sides of his husband’s neck, “And now it’s not… So, I want it… Right here…” Tony said quietly as he reached behind the couch cushion and withdrew a bottle of lube, setting it into Gibbs’ hand.

 

Gibbs nodded as he looked at the bottle, and then up at Tony “You plan this?” Gibbs asked, Tony nodded as he leaned into Gibbs’ neck, kissing and biting gently, “How do you want it?” Gibbs asked as he set the bottle down and rested his hands on Tony’s back, slowly inching the tank top off his husband’s body.

 

Tony smiled softly “Slow… I want… I want you to take your time…” Tony whispered against Gibbs’ neck, “Make love to me… like… like it’s the last time…” Tony continued, slowly rotating his hips against the erection pressing against his lower body.

 

“Okay.” Gibbs said simply as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s back, slowly turning his husband towards the couch, “I’m in control though, right?” Gibbs asked, looking down at Tony.

 

Tony nodded as he settled his feet behind Gibbs’ thighs loosely, “Yeah.  You’re in control.” Tony agreed as he lifted his upper torso up as Gibbs pushed the tank top up and off Tony’s body.

 

Gibbs began by slowly kissing across Tony’s collarbone, leaving two hickeys on each protruding bone at the base of his husband’s throat, his eyes never leaving Tony’s face as he worked his way down Tony’s chest slowly.  Gibbs carefully rolled each of Tony’s nipples in between his teeth, watching as Tony arched off the couch slightly, an elongated moan escaping Tony’s mouth from how sensitive his nipples were – always were, when he got drunk.

 

Gibbs kissed his way down Tony’s stomach, deftly popping the button on Tony’s jeans and sliding them down the long slender legs, and then tossing them onto the floor.  Gibbs trailed his fingertips back up each of Tony’s legs from the ankle to his hip bone, watching as the goosebumps rose on Tony’s skin.  Tony was squirming now, his fingers gripped around the couch cushion as he whispered _yes_ over and over.

 

Gibbs smiled softly as he grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it while taking the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth, Tony’s hips jerked upward as another loud moan echoed in the basement.  Gibbs carefully slid his slicked up fingers into Tony’s channel, his other hand wrapping around Tony’s cock and squeezing gently as he sucked the head, his fingers carefully moving in and out of Tony, scissoring and stretching Tony to open him up – Not that he needed much preparation.

 

Tony moaned even louder when Gibbs fingertips curled against his prostate.  Gibbs released Tony’s cock with a loud pop, he slicked up his cock while still carefully moving his fingers inside of Tony’s channel “Good?” Gibbs asked, looking up at Tony who looked higher than life right now.  Tony nodded mutely as he rocked his hips back against Gibbs’ hand slowly, adding to the stimulation on his prostate, Gibbs chuckled as he slowly removed his fingers then hovered over Tony’s body.

 

Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs’ hips, and settled his arms around his neck and shoulders, moaning out as Gibbs slowly pushed his way past the tight ring of muscles and into Tony’s welcoming heat.  Gibbs groaned as he rested his forehead against Tony’s shoulder, slowly pushing his length into Tony until he was fully seated.  Gibbs lifted his head up and captured Tony’s lips in a slow and drawn out kiss, slowly rocking his hips back and forth inside of Tony while capturing the needy whimpers that reverberated in Tony’s chest and into Gibbs’ mouth.

 

Gibbs wrapped his hands around the arm of the couch as he lifted his upper torso away from Tony, effectively breaking the kiss as he began pulling out halfway and slowly thrusting back in, his eyes still locked onto Tony’s face as he watched each pleasured expression cross it.  Tony’s mouth opened in a perpetual ‘O’ of ecstasy as each moan escaped his mouth and echoed in the basement, and only grew louder as Gibbs picked up the pace a bit, now thrusting his entire length deeply into Tony’s body, rocking the couch forward with each movement that they made together.

 

Tony wrapped his hand around the back of Gibbs’ head and pulled his husband back down, kissing him deeply and lovingly as Gibbs continued his deep and shallow thrusts into Tony.  Tony whimpered loudly, arching his head back as Gibbs’ cock head pressed against his prostate with each thrust, “Oh god… Oh god… Fuck… Jethro… Jeth… I… I can’t… Can’t…” Tony stammered out as he tightened his legs against Gibbs’ back, each whimper and moan growing louder as Gibbs continued thrusting.

 

“Let it go Tony… Let it go… I’m… Right there with you baby… Right there…” Gibbs said, grunting slightly as he pushed up to his knees, holding onto Tony’s hips as he continued his slow assault on Tony’s channel.  Tony wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking his length in time with Gibbs’ inward thrusts, taking only three more thrusts before Tony was screaming ‘ _Jethro_ ’ and his come was spilling out onto his stomach and chest in huge globs.

 

Gibbs moaned loudly when Tony’s body tightened up around his cock, he made a few more short jabs, his thumbs pressing tightly into Tony’s hip bones – sure to leave bruises – as he emptied himself into Tony’s body, ‘ _Tony_ ’ escaping the older man’s lips in a moan as he collapsed against Tony’s chest, panting heavily.

 

Tony sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ back, kissing the sweat soaked forehead just underneath his chin, “Love you Jeth…” Tony whispered as he carded his fingers through Gibbs’ sweaty hair slowly.

 

Gibbs nodded tiredly against Tony’s chest “Love you too Tone.” Gibbs whispered as he reached towards Tony’s discarded tank top and slowly rolled onto his side, he carefully cleaned Tony’s chest and stomach, then his own.  “Feel better now?” Gibbs asked as he tossed the tank top onto the floor again, now lying behind Tony as they spooned together on the couch.

 

Tony nodded as he yawned into his bicep, “Much better.  Thank you, Jeth… For everything.  I… I don’t think I would have gotten through this… if it weren’t for you.” Tony whispered as he interlocked his fingers with Gibbs’ fingers, resting both their hands over Tony’s heart.

 

Gibbs kissed the back of Tony’s head lightly “Would have been there for you, no matter what Tony.  Love you too damned much to let you go through anything alone.” Gibbs said sincerely, tightening his grip on Tony’s hand, and kissing the back of his head once more reassuringly.

 

Tony nodded as he yawned again, “Still like to thank you for it… Don’t thank you enough for saving my life like you did…” Tony said, his words coming out slower as he started drifting off towards sleep.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he watched Tony fall asleep in his arms, “I didn’t save your life Tone… You saved mine.” Gibbs whispered as he nuzzled into the back of Tony’s head, “And I thank you and God for it, every day.” He added as he also fell into the world of sleep, his hold never loosening on Tony’s body as they wrapped around each other on the small couch.


	11. Grey Hairs, Everywhere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick and funny Tony Freakout chapter to break up the tension of all that has happened to the men the past few chapters!

Tony stared at himself in the mirror, humming an odd tune he’d heard on the radio the other day as he combed through his hair.  Turning his head left and right, he saw something shiny glinting in his hair, he blinked a few times and then leaned closer to the mirror, brushing his fingers over the shiny section of his hair.

 

“What the hell?  When did I get metallic paint in my hair…?” Tony asked himself as he grabbed a wash cloth, soaking it in warm water and soap, then carefully pulling at the strands to erase the ‘metallic paint’.

 

Tony pulled the wash cloth, expecting to see metallic paint on the wash cloth, except when he looked at the cloth, he saw the hairs that were still glinting in the bathroom light, sitting on the surface of the black wash cloth “No… No, no, no!” Tony shouted as he fisted the wash cloth in his hand.

 

Tony ran from the upstairs master bathroom all the way down to the basement where Gibbs had been busy working on the boat, “JETHRO!” Tony screamed, holding his hand out with the wash cloth still tightly fisted in his palm.

 

“WHAT?!” Gibbs shouted, then grunted loudly as he bumped his head on the boat from underneath it, he carefully moved out from underneath the boat, rubbing at his forehead, “What the hell Tony?!” Gibbs demanded as he stood up, swiping sawdust off his face.

 

“LOOK!” Tony shouted, shaking his fist with the cloth in it.  A panicked expression on his face as he watched Gibbs take the wash cloth and slowly unfold it, when Gibbs started laughing, Tony furrowed his brows together “What the hell are you laughing at?!  That’s my HAIR!  My HAIR, JETHRO!” Tony shouted in outrage.

 

Gibbs nodded as he folded the wash cloth back up, “Yes Tony, that’s what happens when you get older… Would you like us to hold a funeral for your fallen soldiers?” Gibbs jested, casually brushing his hand through his silver hair as he looked at Tony.

 

Tony growled as he grabbed the wash cloth angrily from Gibbs’ hand, “You’re an asshole!  This is… This is devastating, Jethro!” Tony shouted as he ran back up the stairs, grumbling the entire way.

 

“NO!  I’m not an asshole!  I’m a bastard!” Gibbs shouted after his irate husband, chuckling as he slid back underneath his boat, “Boy… Things are going to get interesting around here…” Gibbs mused out loud as he pulled the glasses back onto his face and returned to sanding the interior of the boat.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony paced frantically from the walk-in closet to the master bathroom, his eyes never leaving the wash cloth he’d left on the bed, wide open and the grey hairs – which each time he walked past, he could swear grew in numbers – still glinting off the overhead light.

 

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when his cellphone began ringing on his nightstand, having totally forgotten that he texted McGee “Hey Tim!” Tony answered the phone in a panic “No… Sure, everything is fine… Look, do you think you could come with me to the mall?  No… Yes, it is important!  Please Tim?  I really need you right now… Yeah, alright… Meet me in front of Filipes in about twenty minutes… Okay… Bye…” Tony said into the phone, he looked around the room and hung up, sighing as he glanced at the wash cloth one last time before heading out of the bedroom.

 

“I’m going to the mall, be back around dinner time!” Tony shouted down into the basement, he heard Gibbs’ muffled ‘okay’ and then quickly grabbed his keys, wallet and phone, and headed out to his car.

 

When Tony finally got to the mall, he spotted McGee leaning against the wall outside of Filipes hair salon and rushed up to him “Tony, what the hell is the big emergency?! Delilah and I were in the process of picking out paint colors for the nursery…” McGee demanded, staring at Tony with clear irritation on his face.

 

Tony sighed as he shook his head “I don’t even want to _think_ about colors right now – just… Come on.” Tony urged as he grabbed McGee’s wrist and drug him into the hair salon.

 

Filipe came over “Antonio my beauty!  How are you doing?!” Filipe asked in an overly gay and obviously faked french accent as he air-hugged Tony, then air-kissed each side of Tony’s cheeks.

 

Tony shook his head “I’m not good Filipe, not good at all!  Look at this!” Tony shrieked as he pointed to the few gray strands of hair at the side of his head above his ear “There are grey hairs… grey hairs EVERYWHERE, Filipe!  Do something!” Tony demanded, his brows furrowed together.

 

“This… This is why you made me come to the mall, Tony?  A few grey hairs?!” McGee questioned, his nostrils flaring slightly as he stared at Tony, anger now on his face.

 

Tony nodded frantically as he looked at McGee while Filipe played at the grey hairs on Tony’s head “Yes Tim, this is why I called you to come meet me at the mall!  I’m freaking out over here!  I am too young and too beautiful to have GREY HAIRS!” Tony shouted, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

McGee shook his head slowly “I’m so out of here… Tony, I feel for you bro, but… This is just, not my thing.” McGee stated, looking around the hair salon and then back at Tony “And it smells pretty terrible in here, and it’s making my eyes water… So, I’m just… gonna go.” McGee said as he slowly started backing up towards the door.

 

Tony rolled his eyes “Whatever Tim, I don’t need you here!  I’ll just do this by myself then… I don’t need anybody!” Tony exclaimed as he turned around and headed towards the salon chair where Filipe was waiting for him.

 

* * *

 

 

McGee bounded down the basement stairs twenty minutes later, “Gibbs?  You down here?” McGee called as he hopped off the last step.

 

Gibbs groaned as he pulled himself out from underneath the boat, swiping at his eyes tiredly “Yeah, what’s up?” Gibbs asked as he grabbed onto Tim’s extended hand, hauling himself up to his feet.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up boss… Uhm… What is going on with Tony exactly?  He called me earlier, completely freaked out about grey hairs, and made me go to the hair salon, at the mall.” McGee stated as he sat down on the sawhorse next to the workbench.

 

Gibbs sighed as he grabbed his bottle of bourbon, holding it out to McGee, who shook his head.  Gibbs shrugged as he took a swig of the bottle then set it down “Honestly?  Aside from the grey hairs freaking him out – I think Tony’s having a mini midlife crisis… He’s been getting testier and testier these past couple of weeks…” Gibbs stated as he sat down on top of the work bench.

 

McGee frowned slightly as he looked at the sawdust covered floor “So that’s what all the mood swings were about?  Well, now I feel bad… I left him at the mall, and I kind of upset him…” McGee said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

Gibbs nodded as he laid his head back against the wall, “Yep… And, now I have to go find my husband before I have to build a new house entirely to store the new wardrobe he’s probably buying right now… Lock up on your way out.” Gibbs said as he hopped off the workbench and bounded up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs had walked through the entire three-story mall as he looked for Tony, a couple of times he thought he’d seen his husband, but was sorely mistaken by only looking at just people’s backs.  He was close to giving up and just calling Tony when he saw the man in question standing in front of a mall display window with what looked like at least forty bags draped across each arm, and naturally from every store that had over a hundred dollars as the customary price tag.

 

Gibbs sighed as he walked over to Tony and stood behind him “I’ve been looking for you.” Gibbs said quietly, setting his hands onto Tony’s shoulders.

 

Tony frowned slightly “I’m right here… Grey hairs and all…” Tony said as he turned around, “For some reason, as I watched Filipe mixing the hair dye… I just… I couldn’t do it” Tony said as he looked up at Gibbs’ hair, his frown deepening slightly as he noticed that almost all the black that Gibbs’ head once used to sport was now hardly noticeable.

 

“Why not?  You didn’t have a problem dyeing your hair before… When you did those blonde streaks…” Gibbs said as he took several of the shopping bags from Tony’s overloaded arms.

 

Tony shrugged as he and Gibbs began walking through the mall, “Saw an old couple walking by the hair salon, he was so gentle and sweet with her… Holding her hand, and I mean… they had to at least be eighty or something… and I realized… I want that, with you.  Old and grey, holding hands as we walk around the mall… or wherever we are.” Tony said as he linked his pinky finger with Gibbs' pinky.

 

Gibbs grinned as he looked over at Tony, then down at all their shopping bags, “And all of these?” Gibbs asked, shaking the bags lightly with his free arm.

 

Tony chuckled and shook his head “Going to return a majority of the stuff I bought, but I think it’s time for a change to my wardrobe… I’m tired of wearing stuffy suits every single day… I don’t have to hide behind Armani Armor anymore, I have you to protect me now.” Tony said, grinning as he looked over at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded as he leaned over and kissed Tony sweetly on the lips “Damn right you do, golden oldie.  And by the way, I like the grey hair… It makes you more… distinguished looking… Older, more mature.” Gibbs said, winking at Tony as he kissed the younger man’s greying temple.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few days, Tony liberally watched his hair in the mirror, and every day he seemed to notice a new grey hair pop up randomly over night, he was desperately trying to embrace aging into an ‘older man’ but it was compulsively difficult for him.

 

Tony walked down into the basement and sighed as he sat on the bottom step “So, is this how it is?  You notice the first grey hair, and then they just start multiplying like little bunnies?” Tony asked, looking up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs shook his head, chuckling softly as he set the sanding block down “No, its gradual Tony… It definitely doesn’t happen overnight.  And count yourself lucky that you lasted till you are almost fifty before it started going grey, some people start going grey in their thirties…” Gibbs said as he pulled the stool over to the steps and sat down, looking down at Tony.

 

“How old were you when you saw your first patch of grey?” Tony asked, smiling slightly as he stood up and moved between Gibbs’ kneecaps, brushing his thumbs over the sides of Gibbs’ temples.

 

“Probably thirty… Thirty one at the latest… It happened gradually though, I didn’t wake up one day with a head full of grey.” Gibbs said as he leaned up slightly, kissing Tony gently on the lips.

 

Tony smiled as he laid his forehead against Gibbs’ forehead “Two grey old men walk into a bar…” Tony teased, earning him a swift swat on the ass, making both men chuckle, “I have to try the whole ‘embrace the grey’ thing, because right now… I’m still having problems with it.” Tony said quietly as he looked into the blue eyes of his husband.

 

Gibbs smiled as he slid his fingers through Tony’s hair, gently massaging into his scalp, “You’ll get used to it, just stop watching it like it’ll catch on fire if take your eyes off it for a second… It won’t, I promise.” He said as he kissed the tip of Tony’s nose lightly.


	12. Stolen Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: This is a slight casefic, and I am by no means good with casefics so it's a little choppy... This will probably be my first and last casefic posting (after the next chapter), so please be light on the criticism...

Tony ran along the back of the bullpen, nearly bowling McGee over as he rushed past the younger field agent.  McGee flew backwards to avoid getting knocked down “Holy shit!  Tony, where the hell is the fire?!” McGee shouted as he bent down to pick up the files he’d dropped.

 

“Can’t talk McGee! Gotta run!” Tony shouted as he looked over his shoulder, shrieking as he saw Gibbs rounding the corner at a fast pace, pushing himself to run faster down the hallway.

 

“Damn it Tony!” Gibbs growled as he slid past McGee as he pursued Tony down the narrow hallway.

 

McGee shook his head as he watched the two lead agents, then grimaced as he heard a clattering of metal hit the ground and several people – Tony and Gibbs included – cursing.  McGee walked down the hall to see Tony pinned on the ground with Gibbs’ straddling his things and holding both arms behind Tony’s back, and the mail cart tipped over on its side.

 

“Where is it?!” Gibbs demanded as he patted Tony down with one hand, while continued to hold Tony still with his other hand and his legs locked against Tony’s thighs.

 

“I don’t have it!” Tony shouted, struggling against the iron grip pinning him to the ground.

 

Gibbs growled as he released his hold on Tony’s hands, but kept the younger man pinned to the ground “Well then what the hell did you do with it?!” Gibbs ground out, staring at the side of Tony’s face that was pressed against the carpet of the hallway.

 

McGee sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Uh boss… Tony… Uhm…” McGee stammered slightly, looking nervously between his two bosses.

 

“What McGee?!  Spit it out!” Gibbs growled, turning his head towards McGee briefly, tightening his body down against Tony as the younger man continued squirming beneath him.

 

“Well it’s just that… we’re at work and uhm… this is… well… Kind of… distracting…” McGee continued nervously stammering, biting his bottom lip and worrying it between his teeth.

 

Tony shook his head and rolled ever so slightly, throwing Gibbs’ off his balance just enough to be able to roll out from underneath the prison-pin and stand back up “McGee – Right now?  Don’t think either of us actually cares… Now… Gotta go!” Tony said as he took off down the hall once again, disappearing down the stairwell.

 

Gibbs sighed, shaking his head as he sat on the floor “Damn him… I show him _one_ picture from when I was a kid and he steals off with it, doing god knows what with it… Probably going to be all over the NCIS newsletter and wallpapering every NCIS building from here to Tokyo…” Gibbs said as he pushed up to his feet.

 

McGee shook his head “Boss, actually we don’t have an NCIS building in Tokyo… There is one in Japan and Korea, but not Tokyo.” McGee said informatively, grinning slightly as he looked at Gibbs, who was flushed and sweating slightly.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he looked over at McGee “Tim, only you would know where we have an office, and where we don’t.” Gibbs stated dryly as he leaned against the wall to try and recapture his breath.

 

McGee shrugged as he looked out into the bullpen “Fornell is standing in the bullpen… Did you guys have a meeting with him or something?” McGee asked, inclining his head in the direction of the FBI Agent.

 

Gibbs shook his head and pushed off the wall “Not that I’m aware of – Find Tony and tell him that we’re working again, the picture will have to be put on hold until after work.” Gibbs said as he stalked off back to the bullpen.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs waited for Tony to show up in the bullpen, which only took about three minutes, with Fornell at his desk – Both men sitting silently – until Tony bounced over to Gibbs’ desk and sat down next to the man.

 

“Okay Tobias, what is it that you need?” Gibbs asked, cutting a glance in Tony’s direction, a slight scowl on his face – obviously still pissed about the missing baby photo.

 

“I need you two to tell me what you know about Richard Stanton.” Tobias stated plainly as he sat on the corner of Gibbs’ desk, looking between the two men.

 

“Richard who?” Gibbs and Tony asked simultaneously, looking at Tobias with confused expressions.

 

“Richard Stanton.” Tobias repeated as he withdrew a DMV photo from the file in his hand, slapping it down onto the desk.

 

Tony picked the picture up and chewed on his bottom lip as he studied the image “Hey!  That’s the guy from the club in Miami!” Tony squeaked as he showed Gibbs the photograph.

 

Gibbs furrowed his brows together as he grabbed his glasses and looked at the picture, “Oh, yeah I remember him… He was the guy trying to pick me up and take me out back… Huh… Okay, so why do you need to talk to _us_ about him?” Gibbs asked, sliding the picture back to Tobias.

 

Tobias frowned as he picked up the picture “Someone at the club that you guys attended – and he frequented – saw the altercation that you three got into… As of forty-eight hours ago, Richard Stanton has been pegged as one of the FBIs most wanted for nearly thirty murder-rapes…” Tobias said as he twisted the picture around in his hands slowly, then slotted it back into the overstuffed file, “Why I need to talk to you?  Because…” Tobias said as he grabbed a few photographs from the file, setting them on the desk and sprawling them out.

 

All of the photographs of the victims were older grey-haired men that looked unnervingly like Gibbs with blue eyes and sharp features, “Oh god…” Tony gasped out, clenching a hand over his mouth as his face paled considerably.

 

Gibbs wrinkled his nose slightly as he shifted through each of the pictures slowly – of crime scene photos, DMV photos, and after-autopsy photos.  He shook his head as he set the last of the pictures down, flipping them upside down “What can we do to help?” Gibbs asked seriously as he looked up at Tobias with a raised eyebrow.

 

Tobias pulled a pen and notepad out of his coat pocket, “I need to know what happened that night at the club… From the minute he walked up to you, to the minute Tony put him on his ass – and yeah, I heard about that.” Tobias said, looking over at Tony who was still pale and breathing deeply and slowly through his nose as he tried regaining control of the bile that was threatening to escape him.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Tony, I got this – You go on ahead.” Gibbs said, inclining his head towards the bathrooms.  Tony nodded as he quickly pushed himself up and raced out of the bullpen.  Gibbs sighed as he rubbed at his temples slowly “Rick came up to me while I was ordering drinks for Tony and I… At first he was asking simple things… Where was I from, how long would I be in town for… then in an instance he started pressing to take me out back and ‘show me a good time’ and really, that’s when Tony showed up – as if someone warned him… I don’t have any more information than that, Toby…” Gibbs said, looking up at his oldest friend with a frown on his face.  “And… Do _not_ ask Tony about this – He’s still not completely back to normal after the Luca fiasco… And I’m afraid what he already knows is going to set him back slightly…” Gibbs added quietly, a pleading look to his eyes as he stared at his best friend.

 

Tobias nodded solemnly “I understand Jethro… But I might need-…” Tobias started but Gibbs shook his head, slamming his palm into the desk.

 

“I said, _leave_ him OUT of it, Tobias.  That is your first, and _last_ warning!” Gibbs growled dangerously, a venomous look in his eyes as he stood up, hovering mere inches from Tobias’ face.

 

Tobias held his hands up in quick surrender, “Okay, I get it – You still don’t let people mess with the boy.  Even more now than before you were even married to him, it seems.” Tobias said as he slipped off the corner of Gibbs’ desk, collecting the crime scene photos and shoving them back into the file haphazardly.  “Thanks for the help, Gibbs.” Tobias said as he made a hasty retreat down the back stairwell.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs walked into the bathroom and frowned as he saw Tony sitting against the bathroom wall with a damp paper towel on his face.  Gibbs slid down the wall and sat down beside Tony, “How ya feeling honey?” Gibbs asked softly, setting his hand over Tony’s clenched fist.

 

Tony tilted his head down, letting the paper towel fall into his lap, “I’m okay… Really.  You don’t have to worry about me…” Tony said, his voice even conveying he felt fine.

 

Gibbs nodded as he smiled slightly “Alright then…” Gibbs said as he reached over to the paper towel, swiping the sweat off his forehead “Is it just me or is it hot in here?” Gibbs asked, looking around the bathroom.

 

Tony shrugged “Hot in here – Think the air conditioner is on the fritz again…” Tony said as he pushed up off the floor, then held his hand out to Gibbs, pulling the older man up off the floor.

 

Gibbs licked his lips slowly “Now… Where the hell is the picture, Tony?” Gibbs asked, pinning Tony with a harsh glare as he inched closer to his husband.

 

Tony squeaked as he backed up, his back hitting one of the bathroom stalls “I told you already!  I _don’t_ have it!” Tony exclaimed as he inched his way off the bathroom stall and towards the exit.

 

Gibbs growled as he grabbed Tony’s wrist, pulling the younger man back to him, pinning Tony up against the bathroom stall, “You may not have it _on you_ , but you _know_ where it is.  Now tell me!” Gibbs growled in Tony’s ear, latching down onto Tony’s lobe with his teeth softly.

 

Tony gasped, his fingers digging into Gibbs’ biceps, “Still… at work… work… Jeth… Oh… Oh god…” Tony moaned as Gibbs trailed several bites down the side of Tony’s neck then licked and sucked to sooth away the sting left behind.

 

Gibbs nodded as he thrusted his kneecap between Tony’s spread thighs, causing Tony to whimper and writhe against the stall door, “Oh I know where we are, Tony…” Gibbs growled as he continued tormenting Tony, leaving several deep purple hickey’s along Tony’s neck and jaw – well above the collar where Tony wouldn’t be able to hide them.

 

When Gibbs released Tony, leaving the younger man breathless and holding onto his saliva soaked neck, Gibbs smirked as he headed towards the bathroom door “I want the photo back on my desk within the next thirty minutes, or we’ll come back in here and I’ll _really_ leave an impression on you.” Gibbs said firmly as he walked out of the bathroom.

 

Tony furrowed his brows as he staggered towards the sink, clutching onto the counter top with one hand, slowly pulling his other hand away from his neck and inspecting the deep purple marks and teeth marks that were incredibly visible on his flesh.  Tony sighed as he rubbed at the marks while walking out of the bathroom, heading down towards the parking garage where he had left the image, safe and secure in the glovebox of Gibbs’ challenger.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobias stepped out from behind the pillar next to Gibbs’ challenger when he saw Tony approaching “Jesus, what the hell happened to you?” Tobias asked as he gawked at Tony’s neck.

 

Tony shook his head as he slid into the passenger seat of the challenger, “Gibbs got hungry and decided my neck was as good a place as any to chow down.” Tony said tiredly as he popped the glove box open and grabbed the photograph, slipping it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

 

Tobias furrowed his brows slightly, “Bit too much information… You need to keep your Pitbull on his leash.  He damn near tore my head off for wanting to question you about Richard…” Tobias stated, leaning his arms on the top of the challenger’s open door.

 

Tony sighed as he laid his head back against the seat, “If he tore into you, Tobias… He had good reason, he knows me better than I even know myself sometimes… Besides, I can’t tell you a whole hell of a lot about the guy – I was on the dance floor when Stanton started chatting Gibbs up.  This club goer warned me about the guy, and I stepped in… I told him to back off, kicked him in the chest and that was that…” Tony said, scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly.

 

“Hey, are you alright?  You seem a little… out of it – Way more than what you should from what Gibbs obviously did to you…” Tobias asked, concern lacing his voice as he stepped around the door and crouched in front of Tony.

 

Tony nodded slowly “Yeah, I’m fine… Gibbs and I have been chasing – well… Gibbs has been chasing me all day today trying to get something back from me…” Tony said quietly, closing his eyes as he turned slightly in the seat.

 

Tobias frowned slightly, “Tony, I’ve seen you run 5K’s before and never get this winded and tired looking… Maybe you should go see Ducky, or an actual doctor…” Tobias said as he set his fingers against Tony’s pulse point in his wrist.

 

Tony shook his head “I haven’t done a 5K in over five years, Tobias… I’ll be fine, I just… I need a quick break… Gibbs gave me thirty minutes to get this picture back to him, and you’re cutting into that time.” Tony said dismissively, pulling his wrist out of his concerned friends grasp.

 

Tobias’ frown deepened as he stood up and watched Tony squirm restlessly in the bucket seat of the challenger, a fine sheen of sweat coating Tony’s face.  Tobias debated whether or not he should call Gibbs down to the garage, but Tony seemed like he really just wanted to get away from his husband for a bit.  He also considered calling Ducky, but knew Tony would likely kill him for getting the good doctor involved.  Tobias sighed as he weighed the options, deciding that – as he watched Tony’s face continually pale and the beads of sweat began raining off Tony’s face – calling in some back up was definitely necessary, especially after having felt the younger man’s weakened pulse, albeit briefly.  Tobias pulled his cellphone out of his jacket pocket and shot a quick text to McGee, informing the young agent to send both Gibbs and Ducky to the parking garage, knowing that Gibbs wouldn’t even read the text, despite his husband being in peril.

 

Gibbs came down into the parking lot a few minutes later with Tony’s backpack slung over his shoulder, he quickly slid into the driver’s seat and sighed as he looked Tony over “Hey… What’s wrong?” Gibbs asked softly as he set the back of his hand to Tony’s forehead, then in front of Tony’s nose and mouth.

 

Tony growled slightly as he glared at Tobias for a few seconds, then turned towards Gibbs with a glassy look to his eyes “Nothing’s wrong… Why does everything think somethings wrong?” Tony asked, frowning slightly as he plucked at a loose thread in the center console of the challenger.

 

Gibbs sighed as he brushed the strands of Tony’s sweat slicked hair off his forehead “Because you’re sweating like a mad man, your eyes are glassy and your breathing is slightly labored… Did I miss anything?” Gibbs questioned with a raised eyebrow as he stared at Tony.

 

Tobias coughed slightly “His pulse is slightly weaker than it should be.” He added as he leaned against the door and roof of the challenger, looking in at the two men.

 

Ducky walked over to the trio and tsk’ed slightly as he looked in at Tony “Dear heavens Anthony, you look like death has warmed over.” Ducky chided as he gently nudged Tobias out of the way and inserted himself into Tony’s personal space, sticking a thermometer immediately into Tony’s mouth when the younger man was attempting to make a snide remark, “Ah-ah, you close that mouth and wait until it beeps before you speak.” Ducky warned as he grabbed a blood pressure cuff and attached it to Tony’s bicep.

 

Tony grumbled obscenities in his throat, his angry glare turned back on Tobias as he twisted the digital thermometer underneath his tongue until it beeped three times.  Ducky removed the thermometer and shook his head slowly as he read the numbers “You’ve got a fever of 101.3 and your blood pressure is a little high – I’d say I was worried about the purple bruising on your neck, but the teeth marks suggest that was Jethro’s doing and not internal bleeding…  Anthony, didn’t you realize you weren’t feeling good?” Ducky asked as he packed away his equipment, looking at the younger man in concern.

 

Tony shook his head, “I felt fine up until I went to the bathroom after Tobias showed those photos…” Tony said quietly, curling up slightly in the seat of the car.

 

Ducky patted Tony on the forearm lightly and stood up “I’m ordering you home for the rest of the day, Anthony.  I will inform the director that Jethro is taking you there, and you’re to get plenty of fluids and rest.  No puttering around the house!” Ducky said as he pushed the challenger door shut and headed back towards the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony groaned as he slid onto the bed, forgoing removing any of his clothes as he laid his head on his pillow and pulled Gibbs’ pillow in close to his chest.  Gibbs rolled his eyes as he grabbed Tony’s feet and bent them backwards slightly so he could undo the laces of Tony’s boots, “Do you want soup or anything while I’m still here?” Gibbs asked as he removed Tony’s boots and set them at the foot of the bed.

 

Tony shook his head as he turned over onto his back, then sat up slowly as he pulled off his leather jacket and handed it to Gibbs “No… Just leave me to die… I’ll be fine.” Tony said tiredly as he collapsed back into the bed, placing one pillow over his face as he coughed viciously into it.

 

“Great, now I won’t get to sleep with my pillow tonight.  Thanks a lot darling.” Gibbs jested as he undid Tony’s pants and carefully shimmied them off Tony’s legs and tossed them towards the hamper.

 

Tony peaked out from underneath the pillow “You act like you’re going to be in the bed anyway… You don’t sleep when I’m sick…” Tony mumbled as he turned over onto his side and stared blankly at the nightstand.

 

Gibbs sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Tony’s side lightly, “That’s because you sometimes tend to stop breathing when you’re sick… Which is why I’m worried to leave you here by yourself…” Gibbs admitted quietly, resting his hand against Tony’s hip.

 

Tony coughed into his upper arm, “I’ll be fine, Jeth… You need to go back to work.  And don’t have McGee text me every twenty minutes for you…” Tony warned as he slowly nudged Gibbs off the bed, reaching towards the nightstand and opening the drawer, he pulled out his emergency inhaler and set it on the surface, “Now go… I promise, I’ll be okay.” Tony said as he turned onto his stomach and snuggled into the bed.

 

Gibbs frowned as he kissed the back of Tony’s head lightly, “Call if you need anything, should be home six or seven…  That is if whatever Tobias stumbled upon doesn’t kick off… I’m sure he’s still at NCIS, waiting to give me more information and rope the team into working his case for him.” Gibbs said as he pulled the blankets up over Tony’s body and tucking him in, noticing that Tony had already fallen asleep before he even finished his sentence.  Gibbs smiled slightly as he pulled the blackout blinds across the windows, leaving the bedroom in pitch black as he headed back downstairs and back to work.

* * *

 

 

After about an hour of sleeping, Tony woke up and slowly opened his eyes, glaring groggily at the red LED display of the alarm clock on the nightstand which was slightly obstructed by the inhaler.  Tony slowly rolled off the bed and walked over to his jacket that was discarded on top of the bench at the end of the bed, he grabbed his cellphone as he walked towards the bathroom, unlocking the screen with one hand while relieving his full bladder with the other.

 

Tony frowned at the display on his screen, he’d been so exhausted that he hadn’t even heard his cellphone ringing through three missed calls and eight text messages – He was even surprised to see an actual text message from Gibbs, ‘ _Probably won’t be home until late, Tobias wants us to go over everything about Stanton…_ ’ Tony shook his head, thinking that Gibbs definitely didn’t send that message, the words were too perfect, he’d seen Gibbs’ text messages in the past, and the man skipped words like nothing he’d ever seen before.

 

Tony set the phone between his shoulder and ear as he called Gibbs on the phone, “ _Hey, how are you feeling?_ ” Gibbs asked as soon as he answered the phone.

 

Tony groaned slightly as he washed his hands and then shuffled back towards the bedroom “Like I’ve been run over by a dozen eighteen wheelers…” Tony whispered, his voice rough and scratchy, his breathing still slightly labored as he wheezed and coughed into his fist.

 

Gibbs chuckled “ _There’s Nyquil in the medicine cabinet, if you want to take it._ ” Gibbs suggested quietly.

 

Tony shook his head as he crawled back underneath the covers “Nuh uh, can’t do it Jeth… I have to stay semi-alert… You know this.” Tony complained as he snuggled further into the bed, trying to find some semblance of warmth and comfort, which was impossible since his entire body seemed to ache with every movement he made.

 

Gibbs sighed, tapping his fingers on his desk “ _Right… Sorry, this case is a cluster fuck of a mess.  Stanton is just… I don’t even know how to describe it.  He’s devious, that’s for damned sure…_ ” Gibbs said as he stood up and headed towards the conference room.

 

Tony smiled slightly, “Keep talking… Hearing your voice is making me feel much better.” Tony whispered as he laid his head in the center of his pillow, his cellphone dangling precariously on his ear and cheek.

 

Gibbs chuckled softly, “ _You’re falling asleep on me, aren’t you?_ ” Gibbs asked, Tony hummed in agreement, “ _Alright, I guess I’ll indulge you just a bit.  I found the picture… It was in your jacket pocket, but I checked there earlier… So you must have hid it somewhere that I wouldn’t have thought of… It’s one of my favorite pictures of me and my mom you know, it was before she was diagnosed.  What were you planning on doing with it?_ ” Gibbs asked as he spun around in one of the chairs slowly.

 

Tony sighed as he rolled slightly, repositioning the phone on his ear, “Wanted… to get it restored… touched up a bit and blown up… Then frame it for you…” Tony said slowly, his eyes falling shut several times as he drifted in and out of sleep.

 

Gibbs smiled fondly, “ _Wow… Now I feel bad about earlier.  You can do that though, when you feel better… Right now it sounds like you need to go back to sleep._ ” Gibbs observed as he heard a slight snuffling echo on the phone – sure sign that Tony was close to falling asleep.

 

Tony nodded as he wrapped his fingers around his phone, “Mhm… See you when you get home Jeth… Love you…” Tony mumbled into the phone, blindly pressing the button to end the call, and promptly falling asleep a few seconds later, his fingers still loosely holding onto the device.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs walked back into the bullpen and sat down at his desk “What do we have?” Gibbs asked, looking around the room at his team.  When nobody said anything immediately, Gibbs growled slightly “Tony is _fine_!  Now tell me, what do we got on this guy?!” Gibbs barked, standing back up to loom over the younger agents.

 

McGee quickly shot up to his feet and stood in front of the plasma, “Richard Stanton, he was born in Connecticut, he’s 46 years old and has never held down a job for more than six months.  Father was killed in a drunk driving accident when Stanton was six – His father was the drunk driver.  Mother is still alive and currently living in Hyattsville, Maryland.” McGee reported quickly.

 

“We’ve put a BOLO out on his car, he drives a white Ford F-150.  Also have officers sitting on his mother’s home and his apartment in Florida, he hasn’t shown up at either location so far.  No hits on his credit cards either…” Bishop said from her desk, a bag of pork rinds propped on her knee.

 

Gibbs rubbed at his temples in slow circles “How old was his father when he died?” Gibbs asked, looking up at McGee curiously.

 

McGee clicked around on his computer for a few silent seconds, then looked up at Gibbs “He was fifty seven…” McGee said, raising his eyebrow as he looked back down at his computer, fingers flying a mile a second.  Gibbs waited patiently as he, and everyone else, stared at McGee.

 

“His father was arrested for sexual abuse of a minor, well before he was married to Martha Stanton.  The charges were later dropped when the child – who was six – was deemed not competent to be a witness…” McGee said, shaking his head slowly as he continued reading through the file, “Police report says that the abuse started when Kyle Monroe – the victim – was four… Apparently Kyle was Stanton’s stepson in his first marriage to Katherine Monroe.” McGee added as he tapped his keyboard a few more times.  “Kyle Monroe is currently residing in Upstate New York, and his mother is also living in New York.” He finished, looking up from his computer now.

 

Gibbs nodded “All of the victims were between the ages of fifty-five and sixty-five… So at least we have our motive – He’s attacking older men for what his father supposedly did to him as a child…” Gibbs surmised as he stood up, “Keep the APB and BOLO circulating, I want his name, face and all of his details in every police station from the bottom of Florida all the way up to Maine…” Gibbs said as he grabbed his stuff, “I need to go talk to Tobias.  McGee you’re in charge while I’m gone.” Gibbs added as he headed towards the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs paced in front of the J. Edgar Hoover building as he waited for Tobias to show up, he continually checked his watch and the sun, sighing as the sun continued to drop, basking the city in an ominous orange glow.  Even though Tony knew the nature of the job, Gibbs really hated that he couldn’t be home right now, caring for his husband who seemed incredibly sick.

 

Tobias rounded the corner of the building “Gibbs, McGee just called – Got a hit on the BOLO for Stanton’s F-150 just outside of Hyattsville, looks like he’s headed to his mother’s house!” Tobias said, continuing to walk past Gibbs as he headed for the parking garage for the FBI’s building.

 

Gibbs followed half a step behind Tobias “And I guess you and I are headed that way now?  What about my team?  Why didn’t McGee call me?!” Gibbs questioned as he fished his phone out of his pocket, noticing the small display screen was blinking ‘1 Missed Call’ “Never mind, don’t answer that.” Gibbs growled as he got into the FBI Charger with Tobias.

 

Tobias chuckled as he started the engine and peeled out of the parking lot with the siren on the dashboard wailing and spinning a color of blue “We are headed that way, both of our teams will be meeting up with us.” Tobias said as he sped down Pennsylvania Avenue.

 

Gibbs sighed as he flipped his cellphone around in his fingertips numerous times, his stomach in knots as the two men continued on their path towards Maryland.  Gibbs hated going out in the field without proper backup – And that backup would be lying at home with some sort of flu.  Something he learned long ago with being Tony’s partner – In the field – never go alone, or with someone who doesn’t constantly have your six… And while he trusted Tobias with personal secrets, personal safety was a little different. 

 

He couldn’t trust Tobias with his life, not in the way he could with Tony, even before they started seeing each other as more than just co-workers.  That fortified bond that they forged in Baltimore, and while not always effective, it has proved to save their lives on more than one occasion “Maybe you should just call him…” Tobias said, breaking into Gibbs’ thoughts.

 

Gibbs looked over at Tobias in confusion “Call who?” he asked, raising his eyebrow upward.

 

Tobias shook his head “Tony!  You obviously want too, you’ve been flipping your phone in your hand and staring blankly out the window for the past twenty minutes!” Tobias growled in frustration, swerving the charger to avoid hitting a slow moving vehicle on the beltway.

 

“Oh…” Gibbs breathed out, looking down at the phone in his hand, “Okay… Don’t know if he’ll pick up though.” Gibbs said as he flipped the phone open and pressed the first speed dial button, then set the device to his ear, impatiently tapping his finger against the back of the phone.

 

“ _Hello_?” the groggy voice of his husband answered on the third ring, an unruly and hideous cough chasing after Tony’s words.

 

“Hey… I uh, I didn’t mean to wake you… Just wanted to check in with you.” Gibbs said softly, turning his body towards the door, as if that would give him a semblance of privacy with Tobias only sitting a center console’s length away.

 

Tony sighed into the phone “ _I’m fine Jethro… Still breathing, still hacking up a lung… still losing anything I put down my throat…_ ” Tony complained tiredly.

 

Gibbs frowned slightly “I wish I could be home with you right now… But, the BOLO on Stanton has gone off… Tobias and I are on our way to Maryland now as we speak…” Gibbs said as he looked out the window as they went over the bridge, staring out at the water, a slight smile crossing his face.

 

“ _Tobias?  What the hell are you doing with him?  I mean, I get that it’s his case but Gibbs… you… Damn it!”_ Tony growled as he tossed the sheets off his body.

 

“Tony!  Tobias and I will be fine – Don’t you dare get out of that bed.  You stay put and get some rest… I’ll be home as soon as I can!” Gibbs growled right back, furrowing his brows together at his husband’s stubbornness.

 

Tony sighed as he rolled back underneath the covers “ _Fine… I’m holding you to that though… This bed is freezing when you’re not in it._ ” Tony said quietly as he pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up.

 

Gibbs glared at the phone in his hand, “He hung up on me!” Gibbs said indignantly, slapping the lid to his phone shut and tossing it onto the dashboard.

 

“Serves you right – You’ve been hanging up on pretty much everyone you ever knew for as long as I can remember…” Tobias quipped as he continued dodging in and out of traffic that seemed unfazed by the blaring siren and flashing lights.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest “Whatever… Are we there yet?” Gibbs asked as he turned his angered glare onto the bald FBI agent.

 

Tobias nodded his head slowly, inclining his head in the direction of the NCIS Charger, and three black FBI SUV’s “Yep.” He replied simply as he shut the siren off and pulled in behind the SUV’s.  Gibbs and Tobias got out of the vehicle and walked over to the collection of agents “Alright… Our target is Richard Stanton, in case anyone has forgotten… Take him alive if you can, but be careful, this guy is dangerous and doesn’t seem to have a problem killing anyone that gets in his way…” Tobias said as he pulled on a bullet proof vest, looking towards the agents who were all armed, vested, and ready to roll.


	13. In The Line of Duty

Gibbs felt the searing heat gushing out of his shoulder, but was unable to move even the slightest inch from the pressure bearing down on his legs.  They had caught Stanton, and when one of the FBI Agents shouted for him to freeze, that’s when Stanton pulled a gun from his waist band, and immediately took aim on Gibbs, having recognized him from the club.

 

Stanton rushed Gibbs, bullets flying haphazardly in his direction – One bullet, that’s all it took to catch Gibbs’ shoulder – and then Stanton was shot in the back by McGee, both men fell to the ground, Stanton on top of Gibbs’ legs, and Gibbs helplessly pinned underneath the dead weight.

 

“Gibbs!  Hey!  Stay with me!” Tobias shouted as he patted Gibbs’ cheek to keep the older man focusing on staying conscious, having hit his head on the cement when he and Stanton fell.

 

Gibbs grunted as he looked hazily up at Tobias “Get… him… off… me…” Gibbs gritted out through clenched teeth.

 

Tobias turned to the two FBI agent’s that were checking Stanton over, “Is he dead?” Tobias asked, looking between the two men, they both shook their heads, “Alright then cuff his ass and move him…” Tobias instructed as he turned back to Gibbs whose eyes had fallen shut again “Damn it Gibbs, eyes open!” Tobias ground out, slapping the man’s cheek again.

 

Gibbs growled as his legs were released from the heavy weight of Stanton’s body “I’m awake!  Just… Deal with that prick…” Gibbs grumbled as he pushed himself with his good arm, turning his body towards the vehicle and leaning against the side of it, “How bad is it?” Gibbs asked, looking at his blood stained shoulder.

 

Tobias carefully inspected Gibbs’ shoulder and sighed “Through and through… Won’t know if it did any damage until we get you to a hospital… You want me to call Tony?” Tobias asked as he crouched beside his best friend, applying pressure to the wound with his FBI jacket.

 

Gibbs shook his head tiredly “No… No.  Don’t bother Tony yet… Not until we’re at the hospital… He’s still sick…” Gibbs said quietly, looking down at his blood stained hands and sighing wearily.

 

Tobias frowned as he sat down in front of Gibbs, keeping pressure on the wound despite Gibbs’ hisses and growls of pain “He needs to _know_ , Gibbs.  You cannot keep him in the dark about this!” Tobias protested adamantly, ignoring the chaos that was going on around them with the FBI agents and NCIS agents as they processed the scene.

 

“I won’t!” Gibbs growled, turning his gaze back onto Tobias, “I just don’t want him to worry about me, not _yet_!  He won’t be able to do anything from there, except worry!” Gibbs shouted as he tried pulling away from Tobias, only to howl in pain as he shifted the wrong way and jostled his injured shoulder.

 

The wailing of two ambulance sirens grew louder around the street, then stopped abruptly as they pulled up to the scene, “Ambulances are here… We’re going to take Stanton to County General – I don’t want him in the same building as you…” Tobias said out loud, instruction to the FBI agents and paramedics that were now swarming the area.

 

Gibbs nodded as he and Tobias worked together to get his body into a standing position “Why is it always my shoulder?  Why can’t people shoot me where it doesn’t matter?” Gibbs complained as he and Tobias shuffle-stepped towards the waiting ambulance.

 

Tobias looked at Gibbs as he helped him into the back of the ambulance, “And where exactly would that be?” Tobias asked, sitting down on the bench while he watched the paramedics quickly set to work stabilizing and stemming the bleeding from Gibbs’ shoulder.

 

“I don’t know… Call Tony… Tell him about it…” Gibbs said as he closed his eyes, blocking out the bright lights of the back of the ambulance.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony arrived at the hospital – with Ducky driving – an hour and thirty minutes after receiving the phone call.  Unfortunately Tony was still extremely sick, and hadn’t heard his phone ringing, which is when Tobias had to call Ducky to get the younger man awake and to the hospital.

 

Tony sat slumped in the corner of a waiting room couch as Ducky talked with the receptionist of the hospital, his entire body still ached and the chills were multiplying viciously.  Ducky came back over to Tony, “He’s still in surgery right now, but the nurse said we could head up to his room and wait for him there…” Ducky informed the younger man quietly.

 

Tony nodded tiredly as he slowly stood up “How is he doing?” Tony asked as they shuffled down the hallway together.

 

Ducky shook his head “The young lady didn’t know his status, but she said the nurse on the ICU Ward would have more information.  I’ll talk to her while you get settled in the room.” Ducky said as he held Tony up slightly, a frown on his face at the paled features of the younger man, “Perhaps we should have waited to come here, you’re still quite ill, Anthony…” Ducky said quietly, feeling the heat radiating off the younger man.

 

Tony shook his head as he and Ducky entered the room that Gibbs would be in after surgery “No… He’d be there for me – I have to be here for him… Just go find out how he’s doing… please.” Tony pleaded tiredly as he shuffled over to the stiff recliner in the corner of the room, curling up onto the hard surface.

 

Ducky sighed as he collected a blanket and draped it over Tony’s body, “I’ll be back as soon as I know something, try and get some more rest Anthony… We might be here for a while.” Ducky said as he headed out of the room, shutting the lights off as he went.

 

 

Tony hadn’t known how long he’d been asleep, but when he finally opened his eyes, he came face-to-face with a pair of concerned blue eyes.  Tony smiled sleepily as he looked at his husband “Hey… How are you?” Tony asked groggily, sluffing out of the blankets that had been laid over his body.

 

Gibbs shrugged slightly, wincing in pain as he moved his shoulder “I’ve been shot in the shoulder, and I still look better than you do.” Gibbs teased as he scooted over on the hospital bed, patting the space he just created for Tony.

 

Tony growled half-heartedly as he wrapped the blankets around his body and shuffled over towards the bed, cuddling up against Gibbs’ side and lying his head in the center of his husband’s chest, “I’m never letting you go anywhere without me again… Nobody knows how to protect you like I do.” Tony mumbled as he wrapped his arm around Gibbs’ stomach.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he wrapped his good arm around Tony’s back, rubbing up and down Tony’s blanket covered body, “Wasn’t a question of protecting me… He saw me, and when the FBI agents from Fornell’s team snuck up on him… Must have spooked him or something… He drew and started firing like a mad man.” Gibbs said, shaking his head slightly.

 

Tony sighed as he tilted his head back to look up at Gibbs “You were wearing a vest though, right?” Tony asked, setting his hand over Gibbs’ bandaged shoulder and frowning slightly.

 

Gibbs nodded as he carded his fingers through the short strands at the back of Tony’s head, “Of course I was… I was lucky Tony, really lucky…” Gibbs said quietly, tightening his hold on Tony minutely.

 

Tony nodded, sniffling slightly as he snuggled his head back against Gibbs’ chest, “How are you feeling, Tony?  You still feel really hot…” Gibbs observed, setting his hand to the back of Tony’s neck, frowning from the heat sinking into his hand from his husband’s body.

 

“Still feel like crap… Stomach feels like someone is doing backflips inside of it… head is swimming…” Tony complained as he slid one leg between Gibbs’ legs, adjusting his body to get more comfortable.

 

“Tired still?” Gibbs asked as he looked at the top of Tony’s nodding head, “Go to sleep… I’ll be here when you wake up.” Gibbs said softly as he ran his hand up and down Tony’s back soothingly, listening as his husband’s breathing evened out, and although still slightly labored, he knew it sounded much better than just a few hours ago when Tony first got sick.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs woke up a few hours later, with Tony still plastered to his body and in a deep, well-needed sleep.  Gibbs turned his head towards the window, sighing as he saw Tobias staring out the window, fists shoved into his pockets and head tilted slightly to the right “What’s going on?” Gibbs asked quietly, mindful of his sleeping husband.

 

Tobias turned towards Gibbs and shrugged his shoulders, “Stanton died on the operating table… Wouldn’t have mattered if he lived either way, he was paralyzed from the neck down… McGee shot him right in the spinal cord and severed it…” Tobias said glumly as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

 

“Okay, then why the long face Toby?  You got your guy, sure he’s dead and that looks bad, but surely getting a serial rapist and murdered off the streets for good has to count for something?” Gibbs questioned, shifting slightly as Tony moved away from him, curling his back against Gibbs’ side instead.

 

Tobias shook his head “No, you’re right… That is good… It’s what we found _after_ getting you and him to the hospital…” Tobias said quietly, glancing down at Tony’s sleeping form, then back up at Gibbs.  Gibbs waited silently, his blue eyes boring into Tobias’ face “I don’t know if I should say anything in front of Tony – He might be asleep… but he looks like he’s listening…” Tobias said sheepishly, finally pulling his fists out of his pockets – One fist wrapped tightly in gauze bandages.

 

Tony coughed slightly, opening sleepy eyes to look up at Tobias “I’m not sleeping.  What happened to your fist?” Tony asked, eyeing the slightly pink-tinged gauze wrapping on Tobias’ fist.

 

“Had an angry conversation with a cinderblock wall…” Tobias said, waving his hand slightly as he sat down in the uncomfortable recliner, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling.

 

“So… What’s got you in a tizzy? And don’t hold back on my account, Tobias… I’ll probably hear about it either way…” Tony said quietly as he pulled Gibbs arm over his chest, snuggling into his husband’s warmth and comfort, and Gibbs smiled as he turned, hooking his chin over Tony’s shoulder and spooning in behind his husband, wrapping his injured arm carefully around Tony’s waist.

 

Tobias sighed as he looked at the couple “When we searched his mother’s house… we found a lot of Stanton’s things in the basement – Gibbs… He had pictures of you… and Tony together.  And dozens of pictures, of all his victims… He was stalking them, all of them… Including you… You were his next target, Gibbs.” Tobias said as he kept direct eye contact with the older man.

 

Gibbs tightened his grip on Tony’s quivering stomach, “Well, he didn’t get to me… And he’s dead, so he can never get to me…” Gibbs said confidently as he kissed Tony’s shoulder reassuringly.

 

Tony nodded as he threaded his fingers through Gibbs’ on his stomach “Right… Everyone is relatively safe now, so, there’s nothing to worry about anymore.” Tony said as he smiled and turned his head, kissing the underside of Gibbs’ jaw.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, Tony stood in the overcrowded conference room as NCIS held their annual Award Ceremonies.  Tony searched the crowd numerous times, shaking his head “I cannot believe he is missing _another_ ceremony!” Tony hissed quietly, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the Director stand at the podium.

 

Gibbs had been released from the hospital two days after his surgery, his arm still bandaged and put in a sling, effectively putting him on desk-duty for the next couple of weeks and leaving Tony solely in charge of all on-the-ground field work.  Tony had recovered the next day from the vicious 24-hour stomach bug that he had contracted, although it was still a mystery how he even caught it since no one was at work had even a sniffle.

 

McGee shook his head slightly “You know he doesn’t come to these things, even though they are mandatory when receiving an award…” McGee said as he leaned back against the wall.

 

Tony nodded “I know, but you would think that _one time_ , just one damn time, he would show up.” Tony growled, flexing his fists angrily together.

 

“While working in the field, Senior Field Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was shot in the line of duty, and has therefore been granted his eighth Navy Meritorious Civilian Service Award, as well as the Medal of Valor Civilian Service Award, and the Navy Distinguished Civilian Service award for twenty-six years as an NCIS Federal Agent.” Director Vance said, looking around the room for the silver-haired agent in question, his eyes landing on the man’s husband, a questioning look in his eyes.

 

Tony sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he headed towards the front of the room “Accepting these awards – Anthony Gibbs…” Director Vance said, keeping the irritation out of his voice as he brandished the three awards in their leather boxes, then presenting them to Tony with a tight smile.

 

Tony nodded “Thank you, director.” Tony said meekly as he closed the lids on the awards and headed away from the podium and out of the conference room all together in search of his missing husband.

 

Tony slapped the three awards down onto the autopsy table, “What the hell are you doing?!” Tony ground out through clenched teeth as he turned the overhead light on above Gibbs’ head.

 

Gibbs blinked a few times, shielding his eyes from the blindingly white light, “I was sleeping…” Gibbs grumbled tiredly as he pushed the light out of his face and shifted up to a seated position.

 

“You missed the ceremony… _AGAIN!”_ Tony shouted, pointing at the three slate blue leather cases next to Gibbs’ hip, “I’m not doing this anymore Gibbs… I cannot keep accepting these damn things for you!  Every director has looked at me like I’m some sort of medal hoarder or something!”  Tony said, clenching his fists and shoving them into his pockets.

 

Gibbs sighed as he reached over with his good arm, grabbing one of the deeper blue colored boxes and popping the lid open “Huh… I got one of the highest civilian awards…” Gibbs mused out loud as he brushed his thumb over the award briefly, then slapped the lid shut, tossing it back onto the autopsy table “You can add those to the rest of ‘em…” Gibbs said as he slid off the table and walked out of autopsy.

 

Tony growled, raising his middle finger to Gibbs’ retreating back “I saw that!” were the words that echoed back to him.  Tony rolled his eyes as he collected the two medals “I’m sure you did… You see _everything_!” Tony griped as he followed after his husband back up to the bullpen.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony unlocked the bottom drawer of his desk, sighing as he pulled out the large mahogany box that Gibbs had made specifically for the collection of medals that Tony held in his desk, and with another hidden key, Tony unlocked the box and stared down at the pile of blue leather boxes, shaking his head as he laid the three new additions into the box.

 

“You should really think about doing something with the medals, other than keeping them in your desk…” Bishop said quietly as she stood beside Tony’s desk, holding two leather boxes in her own hands.

 

Tony looked up at the boxes, and then up further to Bishop’s face, “You got awards too?” Tony asked, confusion clear in his tone.

 

Bishop shook her head as she held the two medal boxes out to Tony “They’re yours, actually… Director Vance called your name directly after Gibbs’ name… but you were already gone…” Bishop said quietly, watching as Tony took the boxes and opened them both slowly.

 

Tony stared at the two medals, staring at the Navy Superior Civilian Service Award and the Navy Meritorious Civilian Service Award, “But… Why?  I haven’t done a whole lot to warrant this?” Tony asked quietly, blinking his eyes a few times.

 

Bishop shrugged her shoulders “Director wouldn’t say why, my guess would be the Luca thing though…” Bishop said, frowning as she watched Tony tense up.

 

“I can’t accept these, Bishop… There’s… no way I can accept this…” Tony whispered hoarsely, slapping the lids shut on the leather boxes.

 

“You can and you will, Agent DiNozzo.  You earned those, protecting yourself and taking a guy off the streets that was a danger to himself and others around him.” Vance said as he came around the corner of the bullpen “Where the hell is Gibbs now?  I could have sworn I just saw him!” Vance growled, glaring at the older man’s desk.

 

Tony sighed as he rubbed his temples “Try Autopsy, the lab or basement bathroom… Those are his typical hiding places… If he’s not there, then try Interrogation Three, sometimes he goes there to really hide…” Tony said as he shut the mahogany box and locked it back up, slipping it into the open desk drawer.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony and Gibbs got home at the end of the day – Tony carrying Gibbs’ medal box and his own two medals – Gibbs sighed as he kicked the door shut with his foot “You ratted me out to Vance…” Gibbs said as he walked past Tony on his way towards the kitchen.

 

Tony nodded as he dropped his backpack into the recliner and set the boxes down “Yeah, I did… How much trouble are you in?” Tony asked as he followed Gibbs into the kitchen, sitting down in one of the bar stools as he watched his husband putter around the kitchen.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Not in trouble… I just have to attend the next four mandatory staff meetings… Which means you get a break for the next four months.” Gibbs said as he pulled out a frozen dish of lasagna, lifting the tinfoil and sniffing at it.

 

“It’s still good, I only froze it a week ago.” Tony said as he laid his forehead on the counter “And are you going to go to these meetings, or will I be called in at the last minute, unprepared?” Tony asked, turning his head slightly to watch as Gibbs bent over to slide the casserole dish into the oven.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he stood up “I’ll be there – I have too, or worse things than being forced to go to a meeting will happen…” Gibbs said as he leaned against the counter, staring at his husband and rubbing his still sore shoulder.

 

Tony chuckled quietly as he stood up and moved in front of Gibbs, “Like what?  Think Vance’ll bend you over his desk and spank you?” Tony asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Gibbs laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed Tony around the waist and pulled him into his body, “Would you watch, if he did?” Gibbs asked, his voice dropping an octave as he slowly inched his fingers under Tony’s waistband, prodding into the firm muscle of ass confined in the slacks.

 

Tony nodded as he laid his head against Gibbs’ chest “Yes… actually… I would.” Tony breathed out as he tilted his head back and captured Gibbs’ neck in his lips, softly kissing, sucking and nipping into the flesh beneath his mouth.

 

Gibbs laid his head back against the cabinet as Tony continued lavishing attention on his neck, his own hand slowly moving down Tony’s rear.  Tony whimpered against Gibbs’ neck as a single digit began circling his hole, “What about your arm?” Tony whispered, his fingers flexing in the fabric of Gibbs’ shirt.

 

“Be fine as long as I don’t put any weight on it…” Gibbs said as he pushed the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscles, smirking as Tony gasped out and bucked backwards against Gibbs’ intruding finger.

 

“So… let me do the work or…” Tony didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as he was spun around and pressed into the counter top, Gibbs pressing roughly against the side of his ass with his rigid cock, fingers ceaselessly working their way into Tony’s hole.

 

“Pants…” Gibbs grunted, Tony chuckled as he moved his hands down to his belt buckle, undoing that and the button and zipper on his pants, letting the black slacks fall to the floor and pool around his feet.  Tony reached up to the cabinet, grabbing the bottle of lube they kept there specifically for this reason, and passed it back to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs snagged the bottle and popped the cap, letting the liquid drizzle down the crack of Tony’s rear and onto his fingers.  Tony whimpered and bowed his head, biting against his bottom lip as he rutted his hips backwards against Gibbs’ three fingers, “Oh god…” Tony gasped out as Gibbs pressed into his prostate and curled his fingers, massaging into Tony’s hot spot.

 

Tony laid his forehead against his clenched fists, rocking his hips in circles against Gibbs’ fingers as the older man undid his zipper slowly, trying not to jostle his injured arm too much “Tony… I need my hand back…” Gibbs said, chuckling slightly as he looked down at Tony’s turned face, a mixed look of disappointment and pleasure on it.

 

“No you don’t… Come here…” Tony said softly as he grabbed the lube while Gibbs shifted to move closer to Tony.  Tony poured a glob of the lubrication into his palm, then wrapped his hand around Gibbs’ shaft, slowly stroking his length as he continued rutting his hips against Gibbs’ hand slowly, low keening whimpers rumbling in his throat.

 

Gibbs lined his cock up with Tony’s entry, quickly removing his fingers and slamming his cock in to the hilt, causing Tony to scream out in pleasure, the tips of his toes pressing off the tile of the kitchen floor with the force of Gibbs’ thrust “Fuck… Still so damn tight!” Gibbs growled as he wrapped his good arm around Tony’s waist as he began thrusting forward, sending Tony’s hips into the counter top with each thrust.

 

Tony moaned out, his hands scrabbling to grasp at any surface, “Yes… Yes! Oh fuck… Jeth!” Tony moaned into the counter.  Gibbs laid his forehead against Tony’s back, biting down as he continued thrusting rapidly into Tony’s body, smirking as Tony started whimpering and screaming with each thrust that unerringly nailed into his prostate “Oooh… Right there! Right there!” Tony cried, his knees wobbling slightly as he thrusted his own hips back against Gibbs.

 

Gibbs groaned loudly into Tony’s back as he slammed forward, sending both their bodies roughly into the counter top, biting down into Tony’s shoulder as he filled Tony’s channel with his hot come.  Tony whimpered and rolled his hips slightly, gasping from the friction on his cock as he spurted his own come down the flat surface of the cabinet.

 

Gibbs grabbed the hand towel from the counter, slowly pulling out of Tony and catching the dribbles of his remaining come in the cloth, “Damn…” Gibbs panted as he leaned backwards against the counter, swiping his forearm over his forehead and chuckled slightly as he looked at Tony who was still leaning on the counter, panting tiredly “You okay Tone?” Gibbs asked as he adjusted his jeans and stood up straight again.

 

Tony nodded slowly against his arms, “Mhmm… Lasagna is done…” Tony said tiredly as he stood up and pulled his slacks back up around his waist.

 

Gibbs laughed as he moved over to the oven, grabbing the mitts and pulling the dish out, “Perfect timing as always.” Gibbs said, grinning as he set the bubbling Italian meal down on top of the stovetop.

 

Tony nodded as he grabbed the hand towel and swiped the cabinet door down slowly “We should _probably_ take a shower before we eat – Or at least I should…” Tony said as he wiggled his behind slightly, looking up at Gibbs from his crouched position.

 

“Alright… I’ll keep it in the oven for a few more minutes…” Gibbs said as he slotted the dish back into the oven and setting it on warm, then pulling Tony up off the floor and into his chest, kissing his husband lovingly on the lips, “Love you Tone.” Gibbs whispered as he began walking backwards with Tony still attached to his chest.

 

“Love you too Jeth.” Tony said as he kissed along Gibbs’ jawline slowly, carefully walking through the living room and up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

After showering and eating their dinner, Gibbs and Tony laid on the couch together, Tony against Gibbs’ chest.  Gibbs’ hand was steadily stroking through Tony’s hair, “So, how come you brought the medals home?” Gibbs asked curiously, looking down at the top of Tony’s head.

 

Tony shrugged as he curled Gibbs’ silvery chest hairs around his fingertips slowly, careful not to pull at them “The box was full, and I planned on doing something with them… They shouldn’t just sit in a box for nobody to see…” Tony said as he tilted his head back to look up at his husband.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he shifted on the couch slightly “They’re pointless, Tony.  Who _actually_ cares about them?” Gibbs asked, stilling his hand on the back of Tony’s neck and squeezing lightly.

 

Tony laughed softly as he turned off of Gibbs’ chest, lying on his side next to the older man, “I care about them.  Why the hell do you think I’ve saved them all these years?  So, even if I’m the _only_ person who looks at them every day, then so be it, but I am putting them in a display case and putting them on the wall!” Tony stated as he bit Gibbs softly on the chest.

 

Gibbs laughed as he wrapped his arm tightly around Tony’s back, kissing his husband lovingly on the forehead, “Fine… fine… You can put it up on the wall…” Gibbs relented, lying flat on the couch and resting his arm over his eyes.

 

Tony giggled as he kissed along Gibbs’ side softly, “Yay!  So, does that mean I can hang all of your medals up?” Tony asked, his eyes lighting up brightly.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes and sighed “If it’ll make you feel better, yes… You can hang everything up.  But, where do you plan on hanging them up?  There isn’t a whole lot of room left on the walls.” Gibbs said as he looked around the den walls, which were covered in framed movie posters.

 

Tony turned his head, pointing to the wall behind the couch, “Right there, in the center of our wedding pictures.” Tony said, grinning brightly as he looked fondly at Gibbs, snuggling back into his side.

 

Gibbs sighed as he stroked his hand down Tony’s spine “So, you’re not mad at me about earlier?” Gibbs asked curiously, biting at his bottom lip.

 

Tony nodded “Yes, I am still mad at you.  But, that doesn’t mean I don’t love you any less.  Now, can we go to bed?” Tony asked as he rolled off the couch and looked down at Gibbs.  Gibbs nodded as he held his hand out to Tony, letting the younger man pull him up off the couch and upstairs to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of anti-climatic, the way Stanton died and all... But, like I said, I'm really not good at Casefics and really just wanted to get back to fluffery between my lovers :P


	14. Simple Favors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 'Abby-Bashing' -- Not going to go into further detail, just warning.

Tony sat at his desk, idly flipping his ballpoint pen in his fingertips as he read through the new requisition forms that Director Vance had proposed onto the teams of NCIS – They were a lot simpler than before, and also produced less paper waste, this whole ‘going green’ thing that the Director was binging on was actually a godsend, since they were now using less paper.

 

A shadow crossed Tony’s desk, blocking the blinding sun that had been mercilessly beating down through the skylights for the past few hours was also another godsend, or so Tony thought, until he looked up from the requisition form and saw Abby standing worriedly in front of his desk “What’s wrong?” he asked casually, clicking the ink cartridge of the pen in and out slowly.

 

Abby worried her bottom lip between her teeth and let out a long-suffering sigh as she rounded his desk, “I… There’s this guy… I’ve tried telling him that… I’m not interested in what he wants… well… he’s becoming more persistent, and… I was…” Abby stopped midsentence, ringing the tulle of her skirt in her fingers delicately as she looked shamefully down at the blue carpet of the bullpen.

 

Tony sighed as he glanced around the empty bullpen, it was still rather early in the morning, so he didn’t expect anyone besides him and Gibbs to be at work, except for Abby, she had always been one of the first people to be at work “And you were what Abby?  Just tell me…” Tony said, sighing in slight exasperation as he set his pen down, current thoughts of where the hell Gibbs was, because he’d be more equipped to handling Abby’s boy troubles than he was at present moment.

 

Abby’s frown deepened as she crouched in front of Tony’s desk, green eyes locking with green eyes sadly, “I need someone to put him off… and, I was… wondering if… you could possibly help me?  I know… I know that we’re not as close… as we once were but… I _really_ don’t want this guy hanging around me anymore…” Abby said pleadingly, wide tear-filled eyes gazing at Tony.

 

Tony rubbed at his forehead slightly, “Give me a bit of time to think about it?  I’ll have an answer for you by the end of business today… I promise.” Tony said, placating the scientist with a small, yet genuine smile.  He did think perhaps it was high-time to forgive Abby for all that she’d done in the past, but still, something in the back of his mind was holding him back, and perhaps this was good enough test to see if they could work past their previous problems, or if their friendship were to be forever laid to rest.

 

Abby nodded solemnly as she stood up, hesitant to do anything further, she smiled sadly “Thanks Tony…” she said quietly as she quickly clomped to the back elevator and disappeared into the stainless steel box that would take her back down to the lab.

 

* * *

 

 

As promised, Tony stood inside of the lab at six thirty – his normal quitting time – with a folder in his hand as he leaned against the fridge door, waiting for Abby to finish whatever it was she was doing with Major Mass Spec.

 

“Alright my beautiful baby, you spindle that sample through the night, and hopefully by tomorrow you’ll have all the answers.” Abby said to MMS and then turned to Tony with a small smile curving her black lips, “So, how was the rest of your day?” Abby asked casually as she stripped off her lab coat and the clear plastic protective glasses.

 

Tony shrugged as he slapped the file shut and pushed away from the door, “It was decent enough, given the amount of cold cases we read through and now have possible leads to follow up on.” Tony said as he walked around the lab curiously, tapping at a few beakers in a holder “I’ve thought about your dilemma, and I think that I can help you out – So, I am in… As long as you explain to me what I have to do in order to get this guy off your back.” Tony said plainly, his tone edging more on the professional side, as if this were a business deal rather than helping a friend, because that is what it truly felt like at the moment – a business deal that could go either way at the moment.

 

Abby sighed as she sat down on the metal stool, whirling around slightly before stopping in front of her computer scene “It’s really simple… All you have to do is pose as my boyfriend for a few hours tonight… He’s a regular at this club I go too, and if he saw that I was with someone… Then perhaps he’ll just leave me alone and stop trying to take pleasures in embarrassing me whilst I’m there.” Abby said cautiously, she knew she might possibly be stepping over certain lines with Tony, but she had to try at least.

 

Tony looked at Abby speculatively, weighing the options internally – Posing as Abby’s boyfriend, would mean she’d want to be a bit touchy-feely, which while he wasn’t opposed to Abby’s exuberant affection, at least he hadn’t been before the fight… Then there was Gibbs to think about, would he be okay with him acting as Abby’s stand-in boyfriend?  Surely he would be, if that meant protecting his self-proclaimed daughter from some club-creep.  Tony nodded decisively after several silent minutes that had passed by “Alright, I’ll do it… But on one condition…” Tony said firmly, green locking onto green as they had earlier that morning.

 

Abby nodded emphatically “Name it, I’ll do _anything_ to get this guy out of my hair.” Abby said as she twisted a black pigtail around her finger idly.

 

Tony had the sudden urge to roll his eyes at the raven-haired scientist, “There will be absolutely **NO** hanky-panky touching, no kissing on the lips, and your hands are not to travel below my belt.  Is that understood?” Tony asked firmly, his lips set in a thin line as he stared emotionlessly at Abby.

 

Abby nodded again as she released her hair and twisted her hands together “Yes, I understand.  I will keep the touching to a minimum and I won’t do anything that will further upset you.” Abby said formally, then stood up, a small smile on her face as she moved to wrap Tony in a hug – to which he reluctantly allowed – “Thank you Tony, this means _soooo_ much too me!” Abby said excitedly, tightening her hold on Tony just a bit before releasing him and bouncing away towards her office to gather her belongings.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony knew the types of clubs that Abby frequented by herself or with friends outside of work that weren’t the Sisters from the nunnery, although he wasn’t the full-leather wearing type – anymore – he did still own a pair of leather jeans and his leather vest, which was shoved into the back of the closet, in hopes that Gibbs would never find it, but the simple fact that he was going to be wearing it tonight worried him slightly.

 

Tony stood in front of the floor mirror, sighing as he pulled the eyeliner pen across the bottom of his eye, leaving behind a thick, black and smoky look.  This wasn’t what he had hoped to be doing tonight either, tonight he just wanted to curl up with a book against Gibbs’ chest and read until he either fell asleep or Gibbs started teasing him until they were both naked and sweaty against each other.  And yet, here he was putting on makeup, and wearing tight leather jeans.

 

Gibbs tried jiggling the locked door handle “Tony, what the hell are you doing?  I thought we were watching a movie tonight!” Gibbs questioned from the other side of the door – another thing Tony forgot in the chaos of his muddled thoughts, he hadn’t told Gibbs about what he was doing tonight, which he thought he would understand, once he explained… And hopefully the leather would also pose as a distraction so Gibbs wouldn’t question him any further, or god forbid _try_ and go with him and Abby.

 

Tony slid his wedding band off and laid it on top of the dresser, once he was satisfied with his gussied up looks and his mussed, gel-spiked brownish-grey hair was in perfect chaos, he went to the door and slowly opened it up “About that… Abby needs me to do something for her tonight… So, I probably won’t be home until after midnight…” Tony said in a hurry as he tried walking past Gibbs.

 

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the bare arm and shook his head a few times as he stared down the length of his husband’s leather-clad body “And just what the hell are you wearing?  You… God!” Gibbs couldn’t even form a coherent thought past the first question as his eyes locked onto Tony’s leather-covered ass, which was more prominent in the leather than any other pair of jeans the younger man owned.

 

“Well, you know Abby and her clubbing habits – This is almost required to get in through the front door… She’ll be here any minute now…” Tony said as he glanced at the clock on the nightstand, then back at Gibbs who’s eyes were practically bulging out of his head and were completely blown, only a small ring of blue visible in comparison to the black that was there.

 

Gibbs nodded wordlessly, his Adam’s apple bobbing convulsively as he tried swallowing around the lump formed in his throat “Jeez Jethro, had I known leather would have been such a turn on for you, I’d have worn _this_ to our wedding instead of a tuxedo.” Tony teased as he pressed a feather-light kiss to his husband’s lips, only to have a strong hand wrap against the back of his head, his body pressed against the doorframe as Gibbs began devouring the younger man’s mouth with kisses, tonguing and scraping of teeth.

 

Tony laid in a boneless heap against the doorframe, his own eyes now dilated and blown to match Gibbs’ own eyes, he watched through lust-filled eyes as Gibbs slowly pulled away, swiping a trail of saliva away from his bottom lip with his thumb “Be careful tonight… And _wake me_ when you get home.” Gibbs said firmly, arching his eyebrow upward as he looked down at the erection straining against Tony’s leather pants.

 

Tony nodded slowly, speechless as he continued panting, his hand pressing down against his erection to adjust and hopefully release the tension.  The doorbell echoed through the house, which was Tony’s saving grace as his cock slowly deflated as he was finally released from Gibbs’ penetrating gaze.  Tony walked downstairs as carefully as he could in the leather, grimacing as the creases and folds squeaked with each step he took.

 

Tony pulled the door opened and mustered an affectionate smile at his faux girlfriend, “Hey Abby!” Tony said happily, this should be relatively easy for him, it was practically undercover work, something he was _definitely_ good at.

 

Abby was dressed in a short black leather dress, her long black hair down and cascading over her shoulders and back, her eyes matched Tony’s almost exactly with similar long black strokes of eyeliner “Wow Tony.” Abby breathed as she looked up and down Tony’s body appreciatively, “You… look _smoking hot_!” Abby said, a deep blush coming across her pale complexion.

 

Tony bowed as gracefully as he could, “Thank you.  Are you ready to go?” Tony asked, crooking his arm for Abby to take hold of it.  She nodded happily as she looped her arm through Tony’s, a bright and happy smile dancing on her face as the two exited the house and headed towards Tony’s car.

 

* * *

 

 

 _The Velvet Longue_ – a BDSM club that Abby frequented… Tony sighed internally, he thought he’d never set foot in this establishment again, but here he was, dancing saucily in the center of the dance floor with Abby smooshed against his body.  His eyes constantly surveying their surroundings, looking for the guy Abby had described to him while they drove over here.

 

The red velvet walls contrasted beautifully with the dark mahogany bar that was the center of attention in the farther reaches of the club.  The dance floor was a lighter colored wood, although Tony was married to a master woodsman, he still couldn’t place every wood type, but he thought it could perhaps be a cherry of sorts, not that either of those things mattered, he had a mission to fulfill tonight and that was his main priority.

 

“Have you seen him yet?” Tony questioned into Abby’s ear, given their close heights with her platform boots, he was thankful he didn’t have to bend too far to reach the raven-haired scientists ear, his back was seriously protesting the movements his body no longer appreciated, getting old was a serious hindrance sometimes.

 

Abby nodded as she gracefully grabbed Tony’s hand from her hip and pointed in the direction of a dark corner booth, “Yeah, he’s right there… Eyes have been on me the entire time.” Abby said as she turned in the circle of Tony’s arms, laying her arms gently over his shoulders.

 

Tony nodded as he looked down at Abby briefly, then over the top of her head as his eyes locked onto a steely glare from the man in question, “Alright… How about we stop dancing and go order drinks?  We’ll sit close to him and see what happens afterwards…” Tony suggested as he set both his hands on Abby’s swaying hips once again.

 

Abby nodded as she and Tony made their way towards the bar together – Tony knew he could only physically tolerate one, possibly two drinks if he were going to stay coherent to deal with Abby’s problem, and then drive home to receive that lusty look on his husband’s face once again.  So, they ordered – Tony with his typical Manhattan, and Abby ordered some crazy concoction of blood orange something, he wasn’t even going to ask, and nearly grimaced at the actual blood colored drink that was set in front of her.

 

They made their way through the throng of club-goers and claimed a table that was in direct view of Abby’s club-stalker, they settled their linked hands on the table as they casually sipped their drinks, loving and tender smiles on their faces – They truly did make a beautiful couple, if Tony were straight and not married to the toughest retired-Marine that he knew, he could have considered Abby as a potential partner, but that wasn’t the case here.

 

The man at the table finally made his move, and Tony stiffened slightly when the rather large guy stood between him and Abby, “Hey Abby… How are you?” he asked, a nauseating scent permeating from his mouth, a strong mixture of stale cigarettes and tequila on his breath.

 

Abby looked up at the guy with a pitiful look on her face, all her earlier happiness fading from the mere presence of the guy “I’m fine, thank you Craig.   This, is my boyfriend, Tony…” Abby said coolly as she looked over at Tony, a hint of a smile curving one side of her black lipstick colored lips.

 

“Really?  Never seen you with him before…” Craig questioned curiously, giving Tony a thorough once over, a deadly and cold gaze in his eyes, then turning back to Abby, the look quickly fading into a fond softness for the raven-haired beauty.

 

Abby cleared her throat slightly, “That’s because he’s always busy… He’s a security consultant and is often traveling.” Abby lied smoothly, a tighter smile crossing her features as she tightened her hold on Tony’s hand.

 

Craig snorted disdainfully as he leaned his hip against the solid oak table, effectively cutting off Abby’s eyesight from Tony, “Somehow, that doesn’t seem quite believable, Abby… Now, why would you lie to me?” He asked tactfully, setting his hand on top of her forearm.

 

Abby flinched slightly, black painted nails digging into Tony’s hand for some reassurance and strength, causing Tony to grimace slightly from the pain, thankful that Craig couldn’t see the look on his face. Tony’s mouth opened and words flew out before he had a chance to even think about it “Hey, buddy come on!  I’m trying to enjoy a nice evening with my girl here… Can’t you go bother someone else?” Tony asked, releasing Abby’s hand and standing up from the high bar stool.

 

Craig turned around quickly and pinned Tony with a deadly glare, his smoky grey eyes inflamed with a rage that Tony had only ever seen one time before, and that made him want to shrink into the smallest ball his body could possibly form, confining leather pants and all “I don’t know who the _hell_ you think you are, ‘buddy’ but I think you need to find some other ‘girl’ to be with…” Craig said quietly, his voice calm and deadly at the same time.

 

Tony shook his head and built himself up against the quelling fear that was clenching at his stomach, he had to stay strong through this, for both himself and for Abby. “I think she’s already _said_ who I was!  Now get the hell out of here before you regret it.” Tony said in the same deadly calm tone, his own green eyes turning to ice.

 

Craig blinked a few times, then laughed humorously “I never regret anything I do.” Craig said quietly as he reached up, and before Tony could react, the back of his head was clenched in a tight and firm fist, and his head was making contact with the oak table.

 

Tony passed out only a few seconds after his head hit the table, and his body slumped lifelessly to the floor – although somehow he still heard everything going on around him – Glass crashing to the floor, Abby’s horrified shriek, Craig grunting as what Tony supposed were bouncers tackling and cuffing him, several patron’s shocked gasps, then the world completely faded from underneath him and there was nothing but the darkness that had immediately consumed him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony opened his eyes up next, he was staring into a pair of concerned green eyes, the silence around him was deafening, but they were still definitely at the club, as evidenced by the stilled strobe lights that had been turned up towards the ceiling, “What… what the hell happened?” Tony asked groggily, raising a hand to his throbbing head and sighing at the gooey warm blood that coated his fingertips.

 

“Tony oh god!  I’m so sorry! I’m… I didn’t… He… It just… it happened so fast!  I couldn’t stop him!” Abby cried, tears sliding down her cheeks and splashing onto Tony’s chest.

 

Tony groaned as he slowly pulled himself up into a seated position, watching as the blood gushing from his forehead dribbled down the center of his nose and off the tip of it, “Ambulance?” Tony asked incoherently, the mumbled word sounding more like ‘ahbalamp’ instead.

 

Abby nodded as she pressed a bar towel to Tony’s forehead gingerly “It’s on the way now… You’ve only been out for about three minutes…” Abby said quietly as she continued to apply pressure to Tony’s forehead, despite his hisses of pain and protest.

 

By the time the paramedics showed up and got Tony loaded onto the stretcher, Tony was back to being unconscious, his forehead still bleeding profusely even through the gauze packing that the paramedics had placed to his forehead.  The cut on his forehead practically split his hairline, Craig had bashed the center of his forehead against the corner of the table, and Tony was now sporting a rather length gash, the skin of his forehead not quite attached.

 

Abby sighed as she knew what she now had to do – She had to call Gibbs, and _that_ was a conversation she did not want to have with him.  So, whilst sitting in the driver’s seat of Tony’s car, she twisted her cellphone in her fingers a few times before getting up enough courage to dial the older man’s number.

 

Gibbs picked up almost immediately “ _Yeah, Gibbs_.” He replied in his normal curt manner, and slight agitation warring in his voice, he hated middle of the night calls, especially if it were going to be dispatch.

 

“Gibbs… Oh god!  I didn’t mean for this to happen!  I really didn’t!” Abby cried into the phone, her voice wavering slightly as she clutched her cellphone tightly.

 

“ _What?  What are you talking about?  What happened Abby?!”_ Gibbs asked in a slight panic, sitting up from his comfortable position on the bed as he listened to Abby frantically explain the night that she and Tony had just endured.  Once her long winded explanation had concluded, Gibbs growled deeply in his throat “What hospital are they taking him too?!” Gibbs demanded as he tossed the sheets off his lower half and pushed his feet into his boots, he didn’t care that he was going to the hospital in pajamas, Tony was all that really mattered right now – Once he’d received the hospital location, he slammed his phone shut and exited the house in a hurry.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs rushed into the emergency department of Virginia General briskly, his eyes darting back and forth as he frantically searched the room for his husband, then he came face to face with a burly looking man in light blue scrubs, “Can I help you?” he asked as he adjusted the clipboard in his hand.

 

Gibbs nodded “I’m looking for my husband – Anthony Gibbs – he was brought in with a head injury…” Gibbs rushed the words out of his mouth as he continued surveying the emergency room.

 

The male nurse seemed to soften at those words “Oh… Yes, okay… He’s right this way.” The nurse said shyly as he began leading Gibbs down a rather silent corridor and into a private room that was secluded from the rest of the emergency department.

 

There was a doctor, fashioned in white lab coat and green scrubs hovering over Tony’s head and meticulously sealing the wound on Tony’s forehead together with surgical sutures.  Tony had finally regained full consciousness and was adamantly protesting and growling at the doctor “Asshole!” Tony shouted angrily as the doctor pulled the sutures tightly together.

 

The doctor indulgently continued his work, despite the angered slurs of curses exiting Tony’s mouth.  Gibbs stifled a laugh behind his hand as he watched Tony, “I don’t think calling the doctor an asshole is helping any, Tony.” Gibbs said as he stepped into the room, a mirthful look dancing in his eyes, which only quickly faded when Tony turned a deadly glare onto his husband.

 

“And what the hell do you know about what is helpful or not?!” Tony spat angrily as the doctor continued his work, silently and a slightly fearful look in his eyes, although it was easily masked as he finally finished the sutures and settled a gauze pad over the once gaping wound.

 

Gibbs took his own step back, leaning against the wall as he looked at his husband, having known Tony for so many years, he knew that the younger man rarely let this much anger out at once, “I don’t know what is helpful… I just don’t think the doctor enjoys being berated for only trying to help you…” Gibbs said in an attempt to placate his irate husband.

 

Tony scoffed as he pushed himself up from the faux leather exam table, “Don’t… just _do not!_ ” Tony shouted, turning back to the doctor whose head was ducked down as he carefully began putting his equipment away, “Can I leave now?!” Tony asked, his anger still exuding out of his words, the doctor nodded wordlessly and handed Tony a prescription paper with a wry smile on his face.

 

Tony snatched the paper out of the doctor’s hands and walked out of the room, Gibbs following behind him silently until they were in the waiting room of the hospital.  Abby walked over to Tony tentatively “Tony I…” she had started, but Tony held up his hand to stop any further words from leaving her mouth.

 

“No.  You do not get to apologize!  You don’t!  This was _all_ your fucking fault in the first place!  If you would have just handled your own problems or thought that perhaps if this guy was SUCH A FUCKING BOTHER TO YOU, that you should have found A DIFFERENT CLUB TO START GOING TOO!” Tony screamed angrily, snatching his keys out of Abby’s trembling fingertips “I’M DONE WITH YOU!  I am so fucking done with you Abby that it’s not even funny!  I am not doing any more favors for you!” Tony continued screaming, the vein in both his neck and forehead pulsating with every word he shouted at the raven-haired girl who was already in tears, “You stay the fuck away from me!” Tony finished, pointing a finger directly in Abby’s face and then whirling around as he headed out of the waiting room, not caring that everyone in the room had been staring at the one-sided exchange of words.

 

Gibbs settled his hands in his hoodie pocket, frowning slightly “Gibbs I… Please… I didn’t mean for…” Abby sniffled slightly as she dabbed away the black stained tears on her cheeks, mascara and eyeliner clumping and smearing across her cheeks.

 

Gibbs shook his head “No Abby… He’s _right_ … Every time you ask for something, you only think about yourself and how it will benefit _you!_   You don’t think about anybody but yourself so much of the time, you should have handled this differently from the very beginning… And because of this – Tony got hurt… Like he _usually_ does whenever he does something for you…” Gibbs said, his tone quiet but reprimanding as he stared at the girl he had once considered a daughter.

 

Abby gaped at the words coming from Gibbs, “But… I… I didn’t mean…” Abby let out a strangled sob, moving towards Gibbs, who only stepped back and shook his head.

 

“No, Abby you need to stop and really think – You’ve put Tony in so much danger over the past fifteen years… How the hell can you be so selfish towards other human beings, yet have a heart of gold and compassion when it comes to anything else in the world?  You care more about those lifeless machines in your lab than you do Tony’s wellbeing!” Gibbs ground out, shaking his head again and pinching the bridge of his nose “I’m not going to defend you anymore, Abby… No, you’ve hurt my husband one too many times, and I won’t stand for it anymore… I will give you a ride back to the house, so you can collect your car… But after that, I only want to see you in a professional capacity at work.” Gibbs said in finality, neither person noticing that while Tony may have stormed off, he was still in the vicinity and had heard every word that Gibbs had uttered.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony got home first and was already in the bedroom, staring at the stitched up gash on his head when he heard Gibbs’ challenger roar into the garage and shut off, he couldn’t hear if there were any more words said between Abby and his husband, but Tony really didn’t care.

 

He had a migraine from hell, and although the concussion he had was rather minor, he knew that sleep was going to be difficult tonight for both him and Gibbs especially with the bi-hourly concussion checks that Gibbs would have to perform.

 

Only a few minutes passed until Gibbs came into the bedroom, immediately wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and pressing affectionate but worry-filled kisses against Tony’s bare shoulders and back, “Jeth…” Tony sighed as he turned in his husband’s arms and looked into sad blue eyes.

 

Gibbs shook his head and kissed Tony’s lips lovingly “Don’t… Please just don’t mention it – I can’t even begin to… I don’t want to think about her or anything else right now.” Gibbs said as he looked up at the black stitch-work on Tony’s head, his forehead creasing as his brows furrowed together angrily “Look what she did to you, Tony… My god…” Gibbs breathed as he reached up and gently ran his thumb over the still tender wound.

 

Tony sniffed slightly, “I’m okay though… I mean, yeah… It hurts like hell… but… I’m okay…” Tony said softly, nestling his head in the juncture of Gibbs’ neck and shoulder “I heard what you said to her…” Tony whispered as he wrapped his fingers around Gibbs’ red USMC hoodie.

 

Gibbs nodded as he pressed tender and reassuring kisses against the side of Tony’s face, “I won’t let her hurt you anymore Tone… She’s not going to get away with anything like this, or anything that is unacceptable in the work place ever again…” Gibbs promised as he slowly pulled away from Tony and began unlacing the leather strings of Tony’s pants, clear intention of getting his husband comfortable and nothing else.

 

Tony nodded, holding onto Gibbs’ shoulders as the older man carefully peeled away the sweat-slicked leather pants from his legs, “I believe you Jeth… I do… But, you don’t… you don’t have to stop talking to her altogether… She… She means so much to you…” Tony whispered hoarsely as he stepped out of the pants.

 

Gibbs looked up at Tony from his crouched position and shook his head, placing tender kisses against Tony’s stomach, “That may have been the case, two years ago, but you mean so much more to me Tony.  You always have.” Gibbs whispered as he rested his forehead against Tony’s abdomen.

 

Tony wanted to laugh at the irony, but he knew that what Gibbs was saying was fully the truth – He wouldn’t have stuck his neck out for Tony so many times if the man didn’t care, nor would he be in DC, or married to the man, if Gibbs didn’t care more about him.  “Come here…” Tony said softly as he held his hands out to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs wrapped his hands around Tony’s and stood up in front of his husband, a smile was on his face, but it didn’t reach the sorrow filled blue eyes that stared back at the green eyes of concern “I love you Jethro, so much…” Tony whispered as he set his cheek against the older man’s cheek and wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ shoulders, holding his husband close.

 

Sniffling slightly, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony’s back and rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder.  They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for the longest time, soft murmurs of love and reassurances passing between their ears as they comforted each other, “I love you too, Tony… More than you, or anyone, will ever know.” Gibbs whispered finally, pressing his lips to Tony’s temple and kissing him softly.

 

Tony interlocked his fingers with Gibbs’ hand and slowly pulled his husband backwards towards the bed, both men crawling underneath the covers and lying in their normal position – Tony against his chest, leg hooked over Gibbs’ hip and Gibbs with his arms wrapped around Tony’s shoulders, his nose buried in Tony’s still soft brown-grey hair and hands ceaselessly massaging up and down Tony’s spine.

 

Tony curled his fingers lightly in Gibbs’ chest hair, sighing contentedly as he melted into the warmth of his husband’s body “Are you okay?” Tony asked after a while, his tone quiet as he began gently twisting the strands of Gibbs’ silvery chest hairs together.

 

Gibbs nodded as he placed a kiss gingerly against Tony’s forehead, “Yeah, I’m okay… Or… I will be… I’m still a little hurt, but… none of that matters compared to your safety and how you’re feeling.” Gibbs stated, looking down at Tony with a sad smile.

 

Tony smiled as he tilted his head enough to capture Gibbs’ lips in a tender and slow kiss “I’m fine, I promise… I have you, and that’s all I need to make me feel better.” Tony said sincerely as he nuzzled his head underneath Gibbs’ chin and sighed as he unfurled his fingers from Gibbs’ chest hairs and curled them instead around the smooth plane of his husband’s shoulder.


	15. Two Plus Two

Gibbs stood in the center of their crime scene, looking around at the copious amounts of blood splatter, blood was everywhere in the living room, alongside the victim and their suspect – it was open and shut really, a murder-suicide.

 

Gibbs watched on as his team scoured the scene, Ducky was doing a preliminary exam of the deceased, confirming time of death.  Tim and Ellie were collecting any evidence in the living room, Ned and Carolyn were sketching, and Keith and Anna were taking pictures.  Gibbs looked over into the kitchen where Tony was looking around.

 

Tony shook his head as he walked into the living room, holding a small photograph “We have a problem…” Tony said, waving the photo and turning it towards Gibbs “They have two little kids.” Tony added, raising his eyebrow slightly as he glanced around the living room then back at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs took ahold of the picture, furrowing his brows slightly as he looked between the picture and the bloodbath of the living room “Okay – we _need_ to find these kids… Spread out, search the house for either _them_ or any idea of where they might be!” Gibbs ordered, turning and heading out of the living room towards the back of the house where the bedrooms were located.

 

Tony walked into the room behind Gibbs, looking at the two toddler beds “Their names are Olivia and Owen…” Gibbs said quietly, showing Tony a pair of pictures with their names printed awkwardly on the corner of the pages.

 

Tony frowned as he sat on one of the toddler beds, looking between the two hand drawn pictures “What are you going to do when we…” Tony stopped midsentence, looking up at the closet across the room.  Gibbs also turned towards the closet, furrowing his brows as he quietly walked over to the closet, Tony set his hand near his gun but didn’t withdraw it as Gibbs slowly pulled the door open.

 

Gibbs and Tony stared down at the two toddlers who were huddled closely together, tears running down their cheeks silently.  Gibbs slowly crouched down, “Hey guys… are you two okay?” Gibbs asked softly in the voice he would normally use for children or scared victims.

 

The little boy looked up at Gibbs with tear-filled eyes, nodding his head as he slowly crawled out from the closet, his sister following closely behind.  Gibbs scooped the little boy up into his arms, and waited as his sister contemplated her decision to trust the older man, she then looked over at Tony and smiled shyly as she toddled over to him and crawled into his lap.

 

Tony looked down at the toddler with wide and terrified eyes, then looked up at Gibbs with the same expression as he tentatively held onto the toddler in his lap “Just relax Tone… If you’re nervous, she’ll be nervous… They can feel your energy.” Gibbs said as he carefully walked around the room, gently rocking the trembling toddler Owen in his arms.

 

Tony nodded as he slowly stood up, cradling the toddler Olivia against his chest as he followed Gibbs’ movements.  McGee walked into the room “You found them!  Are… They okay?” McGee asked tentatively, looking between the two older agents and the two toddlers in each man’s arms.

 

Gibbs nodded, smiling slightly as he bounced Owen in his arms, causing the little boy to giggle slightly “Yep, we’re all good in here – Could you send Keith and Anna in here?  Could use their help.” Gibbs instructed as he settled down on one of the toddler beds, bouncing Owen on his knee.

 

McGee nodded as he headed back towards the living room to tell the two other agents to go into the toddler room.  Keith and Anna walked in a few seconds later with smiles on their faces “What can we help with?” Keith asked curiously, looking between Gibbs, Tony and the twins.

 

Gibbs looked up at Keith and smiled “Could you two pack their stuff up?  Clothes, pampers… whatever they may need – And Anna, if you could go get me and Tony’s jackets from the Charger.” Gibbs said, looking between his two junior agents.

 

Both agents nodded and replied ‘On it, boss.’ In unison and then set out to do their tasks – Anna ran to the charger and grabbed the jackets, laying them on the bed beside Gibbs, and then started helping Keith in packing up the twins things in the bedroom.

 

Tony looked over at Gibbs curiously “They aren’t very talkative.” Tony whispered, laying his head on Gibbs’ shoulder as he looked down at Olivia, gently carding his fingers through her baby soft brown hair as she sucked on her thumb and twisted Tony’s shirt in her small fingers.

 

Gibbs laid his head on top of Tony’s as he gently soothed Owen’s back, “They’re probably scared, in shock or both… They lost a lot in just a few hours…” Gibbs whispered as he rocked Owen from side to side, running his own fingers through the little boy’s equally soft brown hair.

 

Tony frowned, nodding his head as he rocked the little girl in his arms “What are we going to do?” Tony asked, looking up at Gibbs with tears in his own eyes.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he leaned over, kissing Tony’s forehead lightly “We’ll figure it out when it comes time to figure it out… We should head back to the office.” Gibbs said as he collected the two jackets, covering Owen and then Olivia with the jackets as he stood up and then helped Tony up to his feet, he looked over at Keith and Anna who had several bags packed and ready to go “If you could – Find any legal documents for these two… Birth certificates, social security cards, anything like that.” Gibbs said as he headed out of the bedroom, Tony following behind him a few steps behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony paced back and forth along the conference room table, watching as Gibbs sat on the floor with Owen and Olivia keeping them entertained as he waited for the search results of the toddlers to see if they had any remaining relatives.  Gibbs smiled as he looked over at Tony “You look like a nervous wreck, why don’t you go find something to eat?” Gibbs asked as he turned back down towards the coloring book in front of him that the toddlers were drawing on.

 

Owen lifted his head up, smiling widely “I hungwy too!” Owen squeaked excitedly as he bounced up to his feet, rushing over to Tony and looking up at him.

 

Tony chuckled as he crouched down in front of Owen, “What are you in the mood for buddy?” Tony asked as he tickled the little boy’s stomach, grinning as Owen giggled and wiggled in his place before launching himself into Tony’s arms, small arms wrapping around Tony’s neck.

 

Owen laid his head against Tony’s shoulder as he thought about it, a serious look of concentration on his face, Olivia giggled as she looked over at Gibbs “Can we has chicken fingers?” Olivia whispered, dropping the red crayon onto the coloring book as she pouted out her bottom lip.

 

Gibbs nodded as he gently ruffled Olivia’s hair “Chicken fingers and french fries sounds like a good dinner for all of us.” Gibbs said as he carefully stood up, pulling Olivia up into his arms, “You should tell Tony what you want.” Gibbs added as he walked over to his husband, grinning widely.

 

Olivia nodded as she easily transferred from Gibbs’ arms to Tony’s free arm, “Can we has chicken fingers and french fries for dinner?” Olivia asked shyly, nestling her head against Tony’s other shoulder.

 

Tony nodded as he kissed Olivia gently on the forehead “Sounds good, but you have to eat something healthy as well.  Is that okay?” Tony asked softly.  Olivia and Owen both nodded as they scrambled down Tony’s body and headed back over to the coloring book.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sighed, tapping out a rhythm against his desk as he stared at the email he’d just received from the search he ran before dinner time.  Gibbs came down to the bullpen, leaning over the partition “Kids are finally asleep… Find any relatives?” Gibbs asked, glancing at Tony’s computer, then back to his husband.

 

Tony shook his head, rubbing circles into his temples slowly “No… They have absolutely no living relatives left… Both parents were only children, grew up in a small town… no uncles, aunts, grandparents…” Tony said sadly, looking up at Gibbs with sorrowful eyes.

 

Gibbs sighed as he came around the partition and crouched in front of Tony, kissing the younger man lovingly on the forehead “Its okay, we’ll figure this out T… I’ll talk to D’Arcy and see if she can’t help us out… Alright?” Gibbs asked, gently carding his fingers through Tony’s hair.

 

Tony nodded, leaning forward and kissing Gibbs softly on the lips “Sounds like a good idea, I’ll head upstairs and watch the kids… Maybe even get some sleep as well.” Tony said as he stood up, collecting his jacket and the pillow he kept in the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet.

 

After Tony had disappeared upstairs, Gibbs set to work calling D’Arcy, fleetingly thinking it may be too late for a phone call, but was surprised when she answered the phone – They set up a meeting in the morning at NCIS after Gibbs had explained their current situation.

 

Gibbs sighed as he quietly walked into the conference room, smiling as he looked at Tony who was snuggled between Olivia and Owen.  Gibbs removed his shoes and jacket, then carefully got onto the floor, lying on the other side of Olivia as he looked over at Tony “You seem much more comfortable with them now.” Gibbs whispered.

 

Tony nodded, smiling slightly as he shifted the pillow over slightly so Gibbs had some “Yeah, I am… It just took me some time to get used to them.” Tony said quietly, reaching over to interlock his finger with Gibbs’ hand.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning after getting the twins showered and changed into fresh clothes, Gibbs, Tony and the twins sat at the conference table.  Tony was nervously tapping the end of his pen against the wooden surface as they waited for D’Arcy to show up.

 

Gibbs shook his head, reaching over and cupping Tony’s hand to the table, “Relax Tony!  Why are you so nervous?” Gibbs asked, interlocking his fingers with Tony’s and bringing his husband’s hand up to his lips, kissing gently.

 

Tony shrugged as he looked over at Owen and Olivia “I… I don’t want to give them up Jethro.  I can’t abandon them, not… not like my father did to me… I won’t do it.” Tony said, shaking his head slightly as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, leaning forward and lying his head on the table.

 

Gibbs sighed as he rubbed Tony’s back slowly “Then we won’t.  We’ll fight for them Tony, as hard and as long as it takes.” Gibbs said, kissing the side of Tony’s head lovingly.

 

D’Arcy McKinna walked in with a bright smile, Owen and Olivia quickly scrambled out of their chairs and over to Tony and Gibbs, hugging onto each man, “Hey, its okay guys… This is a friend of Jethro’s and I’s…” Tony said as he lifted Olivia up into his lap, hugging her gently and kissing the back of her head gently.

 

D’Arcy sat across from Gibbs and Tony “Agent Gibbs, Agent… Gibbs.” D’Arcy said, giggling slightly as she looked at the men with a smile.

 

Tony chuckled “Please, you can call me Tony, it makes for less confusion when we’re in the same room together.” Tony said, setting his hand over Gibbs’, a small smile gracing his features as he hiked Olivia up further on his lap.

 

Gibbs nodded as he lifted Owen up into his lap and snuggled into the soft brown hair of the little boy “Alright, Tony… Gibbs… What can I do to help you guys?” D’Arcy asked, looking between the two men curiously.

 

“We want to keep the kids, no matter what it takes to do it.  We’ve got their birth records, all of their parent’s medical records, legal documents… Whatever it takes.” Tony said firmly, staring at D’Arcy with a determined look in his eyes, his fingers tightening around Gibbs’ hand slightly

 

D’Arcy nodded as she put her briefcase on the table and opened it up, slowly pulling out several manila folders “Alright, we’ll go over everything that we have and then I will make a recommendation to the courts and see what we can do regarding Olivia and Owen.” D’Arcy said with a reassuring smile on her face.

  

And so, for the next several hours, Tony and Gibbs alongside D’Arcy went through several stacks of paperwork, financial reports and anything else that they would need to provide to the courts when their date for guardianship would happen.  Tony was still nervous about the outcome of what would happen to the twins, but after going over everything with D’Arcy and having Gibbs at his side, he definitely felt more confident about getting them, but then his thoughts would go to how exactly would he and Gibbs raise such young children together, especially when it’d been nearly thirty years since Gibbs had raised a child, and Tony had _never_ raised a child in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Comments are always appreciated!


	16. Equals Four

“And in the interest of Owen and Olivia Russel, they will be awarded permanent custody to Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony Dante Gibbs.” The judge said, banging down his gavel and smiling warmly at the couple who each had one of the toddlers in their laps.

 

Tony grinned brightly as he leaned over, kissing Gibbs lovingly on the lips, then lifted Olivia up into the air, “Hear that butterfly?  You get to stay with us!” Tony said excitedly, bringing the giggling toddler back down to him and kissing her repeatedly all over the face.

 

Gibbs sighed in relief, hugging Owen to his chest – The past month of paper work and court dates had been extremely stressful, and during that time Owen and Olivia were only permitted to stay with them for the weekends.  Gibbs smiled as Owen wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck and stood up “Does this mean we getta stay wif you forever?” Owen asked, looking between the two men.

 

Gibbs nodded, kissing the side of Owen’s head gently “Yeah buddy, this means you get to stay with us forever.” Gibbs said as he stood up, holding his hand out towards Tony.

 

Tony smiled as he slid his hand into Gibbs’ hand and stood up, the two men kissing once again and then trading cheek-kisses with each toddler “Now it’s time to go home and get those bedrooms decorated, however you want!” Tony exclaimed, tickling Owen’s stomach and nuzzling the little boy’s head gently.

 

Owen giggled as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and transferred easily to the younger man’s arms, “I can help paint wif you?!” Owen asked excitedly, looking between Gibbs and Tony with wide eyes.

 

Tony nodded as they all began walking out of the court room “We’ll see Owen, painting can be extremely difficult, and even I have trouble with it.” Tony said, thinking about all of paint remover he’ll have to buy for the floors and clothes, letting a two year old paint his bedroom.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he looked over at their waiting friends in the lobby of the court house “Look whose here!” Gibbs said, pointing in the direction of Garrett, Austin, Ducky, Palmer, McGee and Ellie.

 

Owen and Olivia squealed excitedly as they dropped from Tony’s arms and raced over to the group of friends, Olivia launching herself into Garrett’s arms and Owen launching himself into Palmer’s arms, both of them talking a mile a minute about living with Gibbs and Tony.

 

Tony sighed as he leaned into Gibbs’ side, wrapping his arm around his husband’s waist as Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder, both men looking at their entire family interacting together “They are going to grow up with so much love and support…” Gibbs said quietly, resting his head against Tony’s head.

 

Tony nodded, kissing Gibbs softly on the forehead “But even with all this love and support, you still want to think about retiring?” Tony asked curiously.

 

“It’s not just about the kids Tony… I’m sixty years old and I have _never_ done what I truly wanted to do in life.” Gibbs said, sighing as he looked over at Tony “I want to start making and selling furniture…” Gibbs said, firm in his resolve as the couple headed towards their children and the group of friends.

 

Tony nodded and smiled “Alright, well we’ll work out the details later… Right now we have two very excited toddlers that we have to get moved in completely.” Tony said as he kissed Gibbs lovingly on the lips before joining the rest of their family and scooping Olivia up into his arms and swinging her around.

 

* * *

 

 

After Olivia and Owen had picked out their themes for the bedrooms, Gibbs went out and picked up several buckets of princess pink and navy blue paint colors for the children’s bedrooms, and returned to start painting the rooms with the twins.  Tony went out and began buying the themed décor for the bedrooms – Princess themed décor for Olivia and Racecar themed décor for Owen.

 

It took Tony several hours, and several stores to find all of the things that would suit the children’s bedrooms – Gibbs had plans of building the twins their own beds once he’d put in his retirement papers, so Tony decided on holding off on bedding sets until they were finished.  Tony walked into the house with several bags in his arms “I’m home!” Tony called out.

 

“We’re upstairs in the bathroom!” Gibbs shouted back, several giggles chasing after Gibbs’ words.

 

Tony shook his head as he set the bags down on the coffee table, turning towards the still open door “Come on Garrett!  You’re about as slow as molasses in the winter time!” Tony griped, jumping up and down on the tips of his toes.

 

Garrett chuckled as he carried in several more of the shopping bags and set them down with the others “As if it’s _my_ fault you decided to buy out every store we went to.  They’re only two Tony, do you think they really need all this stuff?” he asked, looking between the dozens of bags and Tony.

 

Tony nodded enthusiastically, “Of course they do!  We have to make them feel at home, and if decorating their bedrooms the way they want helps the process along, then that’s what we have to do!” Tony quipped as he headed towards the bottom of the stairs “I’ll see you Saturday for lunch?” he asked, looking over at Garrett.

 

Garrett nodded and smiled “Yeah, Austin and I will be here.  See ya Tony!” Garrett exclaimed as he headed out of the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony bounded up the stairs and stood in the bathroom doorway, looking at his husband and the twins who were all sitting in the large Jacuzzi tub with mounds of soapy bubbles surrounding them “Why are all three of you in the tub?” Tony asked, wrapping his arms around his chest.

 

Gibbs looked up at Tony and grinned brightly, flecks of blue and pink paint clumping in his silver hair “No reason… Did you buy any paint remover?” Gibbs asked, looking down at Owen and Olivia who were playing in the mounds of bubbles.

 

“You’re covered in paint… I can only imagine what the kids look like.” Tony said, shaking his head slightly as he sat down on the closed toilet seat.

 

“Not nearly as bad, they got bored halfway through painting Owen’s room…” Gibbs said as he scrubbed vigorously at his head to get the flecks of paint out.

 

Tony chuckled as he looked at the drowsy toddlers, “Alright guys, how about we give Jethro a chance to shower, and we go get you in some jammies?” Tony asked as he collected two towels, Owen and Olivia both nodded tiredly as they stood up.

 

Tony smiled as he wrapped Owen and Olivia up in their towels, then helped Gibbs up to his feet “Swim trunks… Okay…” Tony said, stifling the giggle that threatened to escape as he collected Olivia and Owen in his arms.

 

“You have a better idea?” Gibbs asked as he unknotted his swim trunks and looked at Tony, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

 

Tony shook his head and leaned forward, kissing Gibbs lovingly on the lips “Nope, now take your shower.” Tony said as he walked out of the bathroom and headed to the spare bedroom where the kids would be sleeping for the night.

 

“Is bedtime already?” Owen asked as he was settled on the bed next to his sister.

 

Tony nodded as he dried the twins hair rather quickly and efficiently “Yeah buddy, aren’t you sleepy?  I know I am!” Tony said as he faked a yawn, smiling down at the two toddlers who both yawned in response to Tony.

 

After getting Owen dressed in his rocket ship pajamas, and Olivia in her Disney princess pajamas, Tony laid in the center of the bed with a toddler on each side and a stack of books in his lap, he’d read through all of the books quickly and honestly didn’t like either of the stories, Gibbs came into the room and chuckled quietly “Do I have to read all three of you a bedtime story?” he asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

 

Tony nodded, pouting out his bottom lip slightly “None of these stories are good enough, _daddy._ ” Tony said, a slightly wicked smile crossing his face before returning back to a pouted expression.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he situated himself in the center of the bed next to Tony and sandwiched on the other side was Olivia, he divested of the books on the nightstand and the family of four laid back in the bed, “Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there was a great King named… Tommy.” Gibbs began, looking between three eager faces.

 

“How far away?” Olivia asked curiously, echoed by her twin brother “Yeah, how far away daddy?” he asked, grinning sleepily as he snuggled into Tony’s side.

 

Gibbs swallowed the thick lump of emotion that quickly formed in his throat, having heard the word daddy from Owen was a completely different ballgame from having heard it from Tony – It had been nearly thirty years since anyone had called him daddy – Tony sensed the changed in Gibbs’ demeanor and smiled sadly as he wrapped an arm around Gibbs’ shoulders and brought his husband closer, kissing Gibbs’ temple gently “Tommy lived in a place called Baltimore, and that’s a _very_ faraway place.” Tony supplied easily, having known where Gibbs was going with this story.

 

Gibbs nodded and snuggled against Tony, “King Tommy was the fairest, most brave king of all of Baltimore, and was always catching bad guys – One day, Tommy was out patrolling his kingdom when he came across the baddest guy in town, and his name was Grumpy Tibbs.” Gibbs said, finally able to continue with the story.

 

Olivia and Owen looked on with tired eyes, which were fluttering open and shut several times “King Tommy had never seen Grumpy Tibbs before, and although King Tommy had taken down several bad guys before, Grumpy Tibbs was not someone King Tommy wanted to mess with, but Tommy had to protect his kingdom so he began chasing Grumpy Tibbs, hoping to get the bad guy out of his kingdom and restore the peace and order of his beautiful land.” Gibbs said quietly, lying his head against Tony’s shoulder as the twins began slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

Tony looked at Owen and Olivia who were pressed firmly against their bodies and now sound asleep, “How are we supposed to get out of bed?” Tony asked quietly, resting his head on top of Gibbs’ head.

 

Gibbs shrugged slightly “Perhaps tomorrow night we should lay on the outside of them, and them in between us… We’re not going anywhere.” Gibbs said as he shifted down in the bed slightly, Tony following suit as the family of four laid in the queen sized bed in the guest bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs woke up the next morning lying diagonally on the bed, with Tony laying across his chest, Owen lying across his legs and Olivia still tucked neatly against his side, her small fist tucked into her mouth and the other tightly clenching around Gibbs’ t-shirt.

 

Gibbs felt cramped, and could feel it in every muscle as he tried turning his head to look down at his watch, which was tangled in the back of Tony’s shirt.  Sleeping with three people was definitely different from just sleeping with Tony, and he knew his body would protest this arrangement for most of the day.

 

Tony smiled as he kissed Gibbs’ chest softly and turned his head up to look at his husband “Morning.” Tony whispered softly, blinking away the sleep from his eyes.

 

Gibbs smiled “Morning, how’d you sleep?” Gibbs asked softly as he brought his hand up to the back of Tony’s head, gently carding his fingers through his husband’s hair.

 

Tony shook his head slightly “Not so good.  I’ve had a foot pressing into my bladder for the past few hours.  Been scared to move Owen’s foot though…” Tony whispered, snuggling deeper into Gibbs’ chest and sighing tiredly.

 

Gibbs chuckled quietly as he twisted Tony’s hair around his fingertips “Well we have to get up, my back is protesting this position terribly.” Gibbs said, grunting slightly as he tried pushing Owen off his legs.

 

Owen whimpered and wrapped his arm around Gibbs’ leg “No, no, no!” Owen protested tiredly.

 

Tony sighed as he slowly sat up in the bed, “Come on Owen, Jethro and I have to get up, but you don’t have to, you can go back to sleep.” Tony said as he carefully lifted the sleepy toddler up and settled him in his spot as he got out of the bed, then kissed Owen on the back of the head then moved around the bed to move Olivia out of the way so Gibbs could get up.

 

Olivia offered no protest to Tony moving her, or when Gibbs got up and Tony laid her back down, she stayed asleep and then curled back into the warmth of the bed when laid back down.  Tony and Gibbs limped awkwardly out of the bedroom – Tony straight for the bathroom and Gibbs downstairs to the coffee pot to get it going – on Gibbs’ way downstairs, he looked at the LED clock on the mantle and shook his head, it was only four in the morning, but he felt wide awake, but lacking the caffeine that usually gave him his morning boost of energy.

 

Tony came down into the kitchen a few minutes later with a sleepy Olivia in his arms, her hand twisted in Tony’s shirt and her eyes half open as she looked around the room tiredly “Guess moving her wasn’t the best of ideas – Owen is still out cold though.” Tony said informatively as he settled Olivia on top of the counter next to Gibbs, where she curled into Gibbs’ side and yawned monstrously.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he lifted Olivia up against his chest, while sipping his coffee with his other hand “Probably not, I’m sure she’ll be back to sleep soon enough, it’s only four in the morning.” Gibbs said as the two men headed into the den with their two-year old little girl.

 

Tony laid his head on Gibbs’ opposite shoulder as they watched the weather channel and sipped on his coffee “So, you going to talk to Vance this morning?” Tony asked quietly, glancing up at Gibbs curiously.

 

Gibbs nodded as he shifted Olivia down onto the couch and collected his coffee mug from the table and sipped at it slowly “Yeah, I’ll talk to him and figure out my future career as a woodworker.” Gibbs said, grinning as he laid his head atop of Tony’s head.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs stood on the catwalk, waiting for Vance to arrive at the office, and staring down into the bullpen of NCIS; a place he’d worked at for the past thirty years.  Leaving NCIS would be one of the hardest things he’d ever have to do regarding his career, but he knew that the two kids that were sitting in Tony’s lap were much more important than risking his career over, now only if he could convince Tony of that fact as well.

 

Vance sighed as he patted Gibbs on the shoulder “Ready to talk Jethro?” Vance asked as he continued on towards his office, not looking back to see if the older agent was following him in.

 

Gibbs sat down at the desk, resting his head on his closet fist as he waited for Vance to get situated behind his desk “Alright, let’s hear what you’ve got to say.” Vance said, sipping his cup of coffee and then settling his hands in his lap as he leaned back in the large leather chair.

 

“I’m ready to retire.” Gibbs said plainly, lifting his cup of coffee up to his lips and casually sipping at the liquid, looking at Vance with a raised eyebrow.

 

Vance stared at the older agent for a long time in silent contemplation as he let the words that Gibbs had just spoken sink in.  Several minutes ticked by before Vance nodded his head and smiled slightly “Thought I’d never hear you say those words.  I suppose those two delightful little bundles of energy downstairs had something to do with this decision?” Vance asked, withdrawing a toothpick from his inside jacket pocket and slipping it between his teeth.

 

Gibbs nodded slightly “They’re part of the reason, yes… But I’m also ready to do something for myself.  Gonna start building and selling furniture.” Gibbs said proudly, grinning slightly as he twirled his coffee cup around in his fingers slowly.

 

Vance nodded as he stood up “I’ll have your papers written up and on your desk this afternoon, will that be an acceptable time for you?” Vance asked as he walked over to his filing cabinets, flipping through the files contained within.

 

Gibbs stood up and nodded as he headed for the door “Noon is fine.  See you then.” Gibbs said, tapping on the doorframe as he walked out of the office, pulling Vance’s office door shut behind him as he headed across the catwalk and to the elevator, then straight down to autopsy.

 

Gibbs walked into autopsy and sighed as he sat down on one of the unoccupied tables, kicking his feet back and forth as he waited for his oldest friend to exit the office.  Ducky walked out of the office a few minutes later and smiled warmly “Ah Jethro, hiding from your family once again?” Ducky asked, chuckling as he grabbed his rolling metal stool and rolled over to Gibbs, sitting next to the older man and resting his forearm on the metal table.

 

Gibbs laughed, shaking his head slowly as he looked down at Ducky “No, nothing like that.  I came down to give you the news… Whether its good news or bad news is to be determined as of yet.” Gibbs stated as he continued kicking his feet back and forth slowly.

 

Ducky looked at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow, “Well don’t keep me in suspense here, Jethro. Tell me what your news is!” Ducky demanded in a gentle tone.

 

Gibbs furrowed his brows slightly, looking down at his knees and the tips of his shoes as they went past his knees on their outward swing “I’ll be putting in my retirement request today around noon…” Gibbs said quietly, glancing over at Ducky who had an impassive expression on his face.

 

Ducky nodded slowly, a slow smile curving the corners of his lips as he patted Gibbs affectionately on the kneecap “That is wonderful news Jethro!  I suppose the twins will be most excited to have you at the house!” Ducky exclaimed happily as he stood up, hugging the younger man warmly.

 

Gibbs grinned, chuckling slightly as he returned the hug and nodded his head “I’m sure they will be as well.  Tony and I haven’t told them yet, doubt that they’d understand right now.  But staying home and taking care of them isn’t the only reason why I’m retiring…” Gibbs said, shrugging his shoulders as he went back to swinging his feet as Ducky reclaimed his stool and looked inquiringly at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs smirked sheepishly as he twisted his palms together slowly “I’ve decided to start making furniture and selling it… I’m _finally_ going to do what I want to do with my life, now that I can…” Gibbs said, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he looked over at Ducky.

 

Ducky smiled affectionately as he patted Gibbs knee affectionately once again “That’s wonderful Jethro!  You will make many people happy with your wonderful creations!” Ducky enthused as he stood up “Now, as much as I’d like to continue our conversation, I do have a few friends that need attending to.” Ducky said, gesturing his hand towards the two bodies lying underneath white sheets on the autopsy table.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs sighed, his hands shoved into his pockets as he walked around the building slowly, reminiscing about the days spent within the confines of the structure.  Gibbs found himself standing on top of the catwalk once more, staring down into the bullpen where his team was all sitting at their desks, Tony still had Owen and Olivia with him, Owen sitting on the floor and Olivia in his lap as they both colored in their books.

 

Gibbs shook his head slowly as he thought about the years wasted, he looked directly at the back of Tony’s head and frowned slightly, wishing he could take back a lot of the hurt he’d caused over the years to the one person he had fallen in love with since Shannon died.  Gibbs lowered his head to his clasped fists and for the first time in a long time, he said a silent prayer that he could continue making this relationship and marriage work the way it had been so far and he could protect his newly acquired family members from any danger.

 

Tony bounded up the stairs quietly, having left Olivia and Owen in the care of the team, he walked over to Gibbs and smiled sadly “Having second thoughts about this decision?” Tony asked softly, resting his hand in the center of Gibbs’ spine and gently rubbing up the vertebrae.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he stood up a bit straighter, “No… No.  I’m not having second thoughts.  I was uhm… I was just praying that… I don’t screw this up…” Gibbs said, grasping Tony’s hand and frowning slightly “You… Owen and Olivia… I can’t mess this up Tony, I can’t lose you guys…” Gibbs whispered, lying his forehead in the curve of Tony’s nose.

 

Tony smiled softly as he kissed Gibbs gently on the lips and brought his freehand up to the side of Gibbs’ face, “You’re not going to screw this up Jethro… and you will _never_ lose me, or the kids.  We’re a family, all four of us, and we will always be there.” Tony whispered, nuzzling against Gibbs’ head gently as he wrapped his husband in a comforting and reassuring embrace.


	17. Overheard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of Abby is portrayed in this chapter (Yes, that means there is slight hostility/bashing involved, but nothing to deterimental.)

Tony sat in the emergency stairwell, cradling his throbbing head in his hands, letting out a shuddering sigh as he tried relieving the tension of the migraine he’d had for the past couple of days.  Gibbs had officially been retired now for two weeks, and while Tony loved leading the team alongside McGee, things really just weren’t the same when it was him and Gibbs running the team.

 

Tony’s migraine continued to pound blindingly behind his eyes as he massaged his temples, he knew he should probably inform either his husband or Ducky about the problem, but up until now it hadn’t been interfering with his work.  The case they had just gotten was another typical ‘I did it in self-defense’ when they really hadn’t, but their suspect was a whole new type of crazy that Tony hadn’t ever experienced in the twenty something years he’d been both a cop and federal agent.

 

One of the lower stairwell doors opened up, and Tony stiffened when he heard two sets of feet stop just outside the door “I just don’t understand why Gibbs would leave _him_ in charge, he made that mistake ten years ago when he retired the first time, why would he think it’s such a good idea this time around?!” the female complained – and immediately Tony knew who it was, it was Abby.

 

“Abby, Tony has been in charge for the past year and a half – Why do you have a problem with it now?” the male voice replied, sounding defensive and if Tony couldn’t help but hear a slight anger to the voice, then he wouldn’t be the trained investigator that he was.  Mentally Tony cheered for McGee’s immediate defense to protect him instead of bashing him like the team had ten years ago.

 

Abby sighed noisily, “Because _Tim_ , Tony isn’t Gibbs!  It doesn’t matter if they’re married, he still just isn’t Gibbs!” Abby replied, her voice both whiny and sarcastic as she clomped around on the landing “Tony doesn’t have what it takes to lead the team, he didn’t ten years ago, and still doesn’t today!” Abby continued, her voice oddly echoing louder than ever before through the cavernous stairwell.

 

Tony shook his head ever so slightly, and if he listened hard enough he could probably hear the wheels turning in McGee’s head as he thought of his response “Abby… You _really_ need to get over yourself… I love you, but this is getting ridiculous – Gibbs is retired, and this time, he _isn’t_ coming back!  Tony is our boss, sure I share the same responsibilities as he does, but his seniority makes him the boss of bosses, just like when Gibbs was here!” McGee defended, sitting heavily on the steps and sighing as he watched the raven-haired Goth pace back and forth.

 

“I have more seniority than Tony does, but that doesn’t make me the boss of anything, now does it?!” Abby shot back, “Maybe I should be leading the MCRT instead of him!” she continued, then sighed “I just… Ever since they got together, Gibbs has changed!  He used to actually _like me_ then Tony came along and changed everything that used to be so precious to me!” Abby whined, sitting down next to McGee.

 

“Seriously?  Of course Gibbs has changed, Abby… and honestly, you deserve to be on the outside looking in if you’re going to have an attitude like that towards them.  Gibbs loves Tony, it’s not like Tony brainwashed Gibbs and forced him to fall in love – They’d been dancing around their feelings for the past eleven years, and now that they’re together… Why not just be happy for them and stop trying to shove all your problems off on them?” McGee said, shaking his head as he stood up and started up the stairs slowly “And one other thing… Tony _is_ Gibbs, Abby, not just in name, but in spirit as well – Just because _you_ don’t see it, we all do upstairs, and he has Gibbs’ fire and passion.” McGee added as he continued up the stairs, stopping short with wide eyes as he came upon Tony sitting in the stairwell with reddened eyes and tears riding silently down the sides of his face.

 

Both men waited on bated breath for Abby to leave the stairwell before either said anything, Tony slowly pushed up “Need to use the bathroom…” Tony said hoarsely as he stumbled down the stairs slightly, only slightly embarrassed as his face flattened against McGee’s chest when the younger agent caught him under the armpits.

 

Together McGee and Tony headed for the bathroom just outside of the stairwell, Tony closed himself off in one of the stalls as his lunch came back up in waves.  After a few dry heaves, Tony slowly exited the stall and leaned against the counter, his head hung low as he tried expelling the nausea rolling through his body “Thanks… McGee.  For… what you said down there… and for this…” Tony said, waving his hand aimlessly around the bathroom.

 

McGee nodded as he settled a cold and damp paper towel on the back of Tony’s neck “Don’t mention it Tony… I’ve learned my lesson about going behind your back and acting like I’m better than you from last time… I won’t make that same mistake again…” McGee said as he sat on top of the counter.

 

Tony nodded as he leaned against the wall, “Well still, I appreciate you having my back.” Tony said quietly as he grabbed the damp paper towel and swiped it across his forehead slowly.

 

“So, what are you going to do about Abby?” McGee asked curiously.

 

Tony shrugged as he tossed the towel into the trashcan and headed for the door “Not sure yet.  But you’ll back me up when I figure it out, right?” Tony asked as the two men headed for the bullpen.  McGee nodded as he headed towards his desk – Something they didn’t change were their seating arrangements when Gibbs retired.

 

* * *

 

 

As the day continued to drag by, Tony’s migraine got progressively worse as he thought about the things Abby had said about him.  He was torn between going to Vance about it and just letting it go entirely, they truly needed Abby at NCIS – She was one of the best forensic scientists in DC and losing her would gravely impact NCIS, something Tony didn’t want to willingly do to the agency as a whole.

 

Tony sighed as he slowly stood up, having learned his lesson several times over the day that standing up too quickly put him back into his chair with more nausea than he cared to admit, he slowly walked over to McGee’s desk “I think I should talk to Abby first, before I take this upstairs…” Tony whispered.

 

McGee nodded as he slowly stood up, and together the two men headed down the stairwell since it was the darkest place to be “I’ll go in first, turn her music down and then you come in behind me.” McGee said as he exited the stairwell, and for the briefest moment, an earth-shattering death-metal scream echoed in the stairs and only made Tony’s head throb even worse than before.

 

After a few seconds of silence, Tony finally exited the stairwell and slowly walked into Abby’s lab, nodding his thanks to McGee who’d pulled a rolling desk chair over for him.  “We need to talk Abby…” Tony said in a soft tone.

 

Abby looked between Tony and McGee, sighing as she took a seat on her rolling metal stool “Okay, let’s talk then…” Abby said, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared directly at Tony.

 

“I heard what you said in the stairwell earlier this morning…” Tony said flatly, looking up and directly at Abby, watching as her already pale complexion paled even further “I’m coming to you first, because we need to fix this… I know that we’re not great friends anymore, but I thought we could at least continue working professionally – but after today, I don’t see how we can do that…” Tony continued, shaking his head slightly in disappointment.

 

Abby rolled her eyes “I know _exactly_ how we can do it!  You could pack up your stuff and leave!” Abby exclaimed as she hopped up from her stool and turned back towards her computers, intending on ignoring Tony and McGee’s precsence.

 

Tony shook his head as he slowly stood up “I’m not leaving Abby and you can’t just ignore me.  I don’t want to do this, but if you can’t respect me and treat me with the professionalism that is required of you, then I have no choice and I will go to Director Vance with this…” Tony said as he stared at the back of Abby’s head.

 

Abby whirled around, staring in disbelief at Tony “You wouldn’t dare!” she hollered, causing the pounding in Tony’s head to worsen even further.

 

Tony nodded slowly, “I would, and I will Abby – You’ve gone too far this time and I won’t let you treat me the way you treated me ten years ago!” Tony retorted, his voice only raising slightly as he pinned Abby with a glare that could even rival Gibbs’ glare.

 

Abby inhaled deeply as she stared back at Tony, completely unfazed by his glare as she hauled her fist back and launched it forward, unfortunately Tony’s reaction time was delayed from the migraine and he got a fistful to the side of his head, rendering him unconscious and laid out on the lab floor almost immediately.

 

McGee looked between Abby and Tony with wide shocked eyes “Abby!  What the hell did you do that for?!” McGee shouted as he quickly lowered down to Tony’s prone form, checking him over quickly to make sure that he was still breathing.

 

Abby had a panicked look on her face as she looked down at Tony and McGee “He… He just… He made me so mad!  He deserved it and you know he did, trying to go to director Vance and get me fired!  I didn’t do anything wrong!” Abby shrieked, her bottom lip quivering slightly as fear started setting in.

 

McGee shook his head as he looked frantically around the lab, he had to get Tony to the hospital, tell Director Vance about what happened, and then the worst thing of all – He had to inform Gibbs that Tony was in the hospital because Abby had hit him.  McGee’s nerves were everywhere, but he inhaled deeply to calm himself and then withdrew his cellphone from his pocket, first dialing 911 to get an ambulance, and then to the front security gate so the paramedics could gain access to the building – Then he called Director Vance and informed him of the situation briefly.

 

A few minutes later Vance entered the office with an angered expression on his face, he glanced down at Tony who was still out cold on the floor, his head pillowed underneath McGee’s jacket, and Abby who was standing far out of the way on the other side of the room “Ms. Sciuto, would you like to explain to me _WHY_ one of my senior field agents is passed out on the floor of the lab?!” Vance roared angrily, pinning the Goth with a harsh glare.

 

Abby shook her head, wrapping her arms around her chest as she looked down at the floor.  McGee sighed as he looked up at Vance “She punched him because he threatened to tell you about the things she said about Tony earlier this morning… But we can talk about it later – The paramedics just entered the Navy Yard.” McGee said as he stood up, “Someone needs to inform Gibbs of what happened.” McGee added, looking pointedly at Vance.

 

Vance nodded as he pulled his cellphone out of his jacket pocket “I’ll call Gibbs.  McGee you head to the hospital with Tony.  Ms. Sciuto, I want your things packed up and I want you out of this building within the hour – If you’re not out voluntarily, I will have security come and escort you of the premises, is this understood?” Vance asked, looking over at the young scientist, Abby nodded quickly and scurried off into the inner office.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs came barreling into the emergency department with Owen and Olivia in his arms, he hailed the first nurse walking past “I’m looking for Anthony Gibbs, he was brought in from NCIS about ten minutes ago!” Gibbs demanded impatiently.

 

McGee heard Gibbs’ voice and quickly walked out of one of the glass enclosed rooms “Boss, over here!” McGee called, waving towards the older man with a sad smile on his face.

 

Gibbs rushed over to McGee, quickly offloading the twins into McGee’s waiting arms as he approached his husband’s bedside, grasping onto Tony’s limp hand “What the hel-… _heck_ happened McGee?!” Gibbs demanded, staring pointedly at the younger man while caressing Tony’s hand in his own.

 

McGee sighed as he stood in the hospital room, swaying with two sleepy toddlers in his arms as he began telling Gibbs about the events of the day, starting from the morning when Tony had overheard the conversation between himself and Abby, to Tony’s bathroom trip because of the migraine, then confronting Abby in her lab “He’d had the migraine all day – at least – and his reaction time wasn’t fast enough to dodge the punch… and I honestly didn’t know that Abby would have attacked him.” McGee explained, lowering his head in shame and disappointment.

 

Gibbs huffed out a breath of air and shook his head “I’m proud of you McGee.  Thank you for defending him.” Gibbs said as he turned back to Tony, frowning at the pale complexion of Tony’s normally and naturally tanned skin “So, why is he out cold?  I mean, I didn’t think Abby would have that powerful of a punch…” Gibbs questioned, glancing between his husband and the younger agent.

 

McGee shrugged as he settled on the rocking recliner with Olivia and Owen “Don’t know, the doctor is waiting on the results of his MRI – They did that the second Tony came in.” McGee said as he rocked in the recliner, the twins slowly falling asleep in McGee’s arms, since they honestly didn’t know what was going on at the moment.

 

Gibbs sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, gently brushing the hair away from Tony’s forehead “What is Vance going to do with Abby?” Gibbs asked as he stroked gentle fingers down the side of Tony’s face.

 

“Currently I’ve suspended her – I want to get the full story from McGee and Tony when he comes back around before I make any lasting decisions.” Vance said as he walked into the hospital room, looking between the three men.

 

Tony groaned pathetically, his fingers blindly wrapping around Gibbs’ hand as his body shifted minutely in the hospital bed “Tony, hey… Can you hear me?” Gibbs asked, immediately sitting up as he looked down at Tony’s fluttering eyelids.

 

Tony shook his head, squeezing Gibbs’ hand three times.  Gibbs chuckled as he leaned over and kissed Tony’s forehead gingerly – Hand squeezing had always been a sort of Morse code for the two men, and Gibbs could always tell what the younger man needed with just a few short gestures “I love you too baby, I love you too.” Gibbs whispered against Tony’s temple.

 

Tony continued squeezing Gibbs’ hand, “Do you know where you are?” Gibbs asked softly, Tony nodded and slowly cracked his eyes opened a sliver to peer at concerned blue eyes looking down at him.  Gibbs smiled as he kissed Tony’s forehead again, “Owen and Olivia are fine, they’re here with McGee.  Vance is also here.  I’m going to go get you some water and ice chips now, okay?” Gibbs asked, knowing that Tony needed to know everything that was going on around him.  Tony nodded, squeezing Gibbs’ hand one more time before releasing it.

 

When Gibbs returned with a pitcher of water and a container of ice chips, Tony was finally sitting up in bed and talking quietly but animatedly with Vance and McGee as they discussed the day’s event that landed Tony in the hospital in the first place “She’s gone too far this time, Director.  I know that she’s one of the best forensic scientists, but hitting employees is despicable.” Tony hissed angrily, taking the cup of water that Gibbs had held out to him and taking a few tentative sips.

 

Vance readily nodded “I understand Tony and I will handle it – What I _need_ to know is, do you want to press charges against her?  She did technically assault a federal agent.” Vance stated, twisting his hands around the end of the bed railing as he stared at Tony.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Before you go pressing charges against her – Can I try and talk to her?  See if I can’t fix this in my own way before anything else happens.” Gibbs said, looking between his husband and Vance curiously.

 

Tony shrugged and looked over at Vance “If you think you can fix her attitude, Jethro… Then by all means, give it a go… But Tony still has the choice of pressing charges – Ms. Sciuto is still out of a job, so don’t give her any false hopes.” Vance warned sternly as he claimed a seat in one of the visitor chairs in Tony’s hospital room.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes “Because false hope is something I freely give out – Don’t let my children run amok in the hospital please.” Gibbs said, leaning over Tony and kissing his forehead tenderly before he left the hospital room to go out and find the wayward forensic scientist.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs pulled up to Abby’s apartment twenty minutes later, and in a flurry of fast movements he was standing outside her door and banging on the steel surface viciously, all of his anger had finally boiled up as he thought about Tony lying in the hospital bed with a swollen right eye and still dealing with the migraine that he’d had for the past couple days – not that Gibbs actually knew about that part, he still thought the migraine had started that day.

 

Abby opened her front door, ducking as Gibbs’ hand came down to rasp on the door once again “Uh… Hi… Gibbs.” Abby stammered nervously as she backed up, letting the older man into the apartment.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Gibbs shouted, slamming the steel door behind him, not caring that the windows shook or that some of Abby’s neighbors had emerged from their own apartments to see what all the commotion was about.

 

Abby stared at Gibbs with wide eyes, her bottom lip quivering as she forced tears to her eyes “I… I didn’t mean to do it!” Abby protested, and even Gibbs could see that it was a weak attempt at getting out of the trouble that she knew she was in.

 

Gibbs glared at Abby, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took a step towards the young Goth “You _didn’t_ mean to deliberately punch my husband in the face?!  What the hell Abby?!  What has he **EVER** done to you to warrant such behavior from you?!” Gibbs continued shouting, the vein in his neck and forehead throbbing menacingly as he clenched his fists together tightly.

 

Abby shrugged her shoulders and lowered her head slowly “Nothing… He hasn’t done anything to me!” Abby shouted back as the tears rode down her cheeks, leaving stains of black on her pale colored cheeks.

 

“Then why are you treating him like this?  Punching him in the face aside – Why would you go behind his back and talk about him like that?” Gibbs asked, his voice faltering slightly as he sat down on the black leather sectional in Abby’s living room, looking up at the Goth who was frantically pacing the length of her coffee table.

 

“I don’t know… I just… It’s always been _you_ in charge!  I’m just… I’m not used to this!” Abby claimed as she finally sat down on the other end of the couch, rubbing at the back of her neck slowly.

 

Gibbs shook his head slowly, sighing noisily as he rubbed his temples slowly “This is what everyone has a problem with Abby.  You really need to look at the bigger picture – You’re a grown woman, and a _very_ smart woman at that, Tony is in charge of the MCRT, and has been for the past year now.  You should have given him a chance to prove himself before you stabbed him in the back.” Gibbs said as he stood up slowly, shaking his head again as he headed for the door “I’ll try and keep Tony from pressing charges against you – But I’m not making any promises.” Gibbs added as he left the apartment building.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs returned to the hospital an hour later with several offerings of food for the twins, Tony and McGee.  He settled the take out bags on the rolling tray and looked over at Tony who was sleeping curled up on his side with Olivia tucked into a tighter ball underneath his arm.  McGee and Owen weren’t in the room nor in the hallway, but Gibbs didn’t panic as he started unloading the Styrofoam containers that had everyone’s names written down sloppily on the top of them.

 

Tony snuffled slightly as he shifted on the hospital bed, looking over at Gibbs with one eye opened “I decided not to press charges against Abby.” Tony said hoarsely, his voice still low and in whispered tones – His migraine had subsided slightly but was still there and demanding all of Tony’s energy.

 

Gibbs nodded as he stood on the opposite side of the bed, gently carding his fingers through Tony’s hair “Has the doctor come in with your MRI results yet?  And where are Owen and McGee at?” Gibbs asked as he continued caressing the back of Tony’s head soothingly – Gibbs had dealt with a few of Tony’s migraines and knew that scalp massages often aided in relieving the tension.

 

“McGee took Owen out to explore the hospital, he was a bit rambunctious and my head was really killing me, but Liv was still sleepy.  Doctor came in, but I was already half asleep so he gave me a mild sedative and told me to continue sleeping, said he’d give you the results when you got here.” Tony informed him quietly, closing his eyes once again and nuzzling into the tender caresses of Gibbs’ fingertips.

 

And as if on cue, the doctor walked in with a warm and inviting smile, a metal clipboard hugged to his hip as he looked at the sleeping toddler, the half-asleep patient and the caring husband hovering close by, the only thing that was amiss from the picture was the little girl’s twin brother who was out at the nurses station charming the young ladies with his overactive imagination while – the doctor guessed – the little boy’s uncle stood by watching cautiously.

 

“Mr. Gibbs-…” the doctor began but Gibbs simply shook his head and nodded towards the hallway, as Tony was already headed back towards the catacombs of sleep.  The doctor nodded his agreement and headed back out the opened door, the older man only a half a step behind him “What’s wrong with him?” Gibbs asked as soon as he pulled the sliding glass door shut, his eyes immediately settling on his two-year-old son who was dancing awkwardly in the center of the nurse’s station.

 

“Truthfully?  Nothing is wrong with your husband, Mr. Gibbs.  He’s got a massive migraine that doesn’t seem willing to let up, but other than that his MRI is as normal as it should be for a man with a persistent migraine.” The doctor explained, holding the MRI scan up to the light and pointing to the increased brain activity closer to the top of Tony’s skull and eyes.  Colors of red, yellow, green and blue pushed together in small bundles across the image.

 

Gibbs stared blankly at the image and then over at the doctor “So no concussion, or any other brain injury?” Gibbs asked for clarification.

 

The doctor shook his head “He hasn’t shown any signs of a concussion or brain injury.  Concussions are increasingly hard to diagnose with migraines of this magnitude, I’m just mildly concerned about your husband and the fact that he’s not showing any signs of pain or distress.” The doctor said in concern, focusing on the older man with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Tony has been dealing with migraines for a better part of his adult life, and he hardly ever lets on about the pain he’s in to anyone, sometimes not even me…” Gibbs said, shrugging slightly as he glanced over at his husband’s sleeping form – Although Tony may not say he was in pain, he could definitely see the pain from the tensed posture of his shoulders and the slight wrinkle to his forehead.  Gibbs knew his husband well enough to know the subtle pain indicators, for most of Tony’s injuries or ailments.

 

 

The doctor nodded sullenly “I understand – I’ll have a prescription written up for him and then you can take him home – Although I do believe your son might not want to leave just yet, he’s been quite the little charmer with the ladies here.” The doctor said, grinning slightly as he turned to look at the little boy who was now perched on top of one of the L-Shaped desks in between two younger nurses, talking animatedly about something he’d seen on the Discovery Channel the other day.

 

Gibbs grinned as he also looked at Owen, he definitely picked up charming people rather quickly from Tony, and then when Owen turned to McGee and said something, the younger agent quickly snapped to do whatever Owen requested of him – A trait that he’d definitely picked up from Gibbs, bossiness without being overbearing and demeaning.  Gibbs shook his head as he headed over to the nurses station and lifted Owen up onto his back, saying that it was time to leave his friends, but perhaps when they weren’t so busy they’d come back to visit when Tony was feeling better.  Owen readily agreed to the idea and wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck lightly as they went to collect the prescription from the doctor and then to collect Tony and Olivia who were unfortunately still asleep, but Gibbs knew Tony was uncomfortable and didn’t feel nearly as guilty as he should when he woke his husband to take him and the twins home.


	18. All Play, No Work.

Tony dragged his leaden like body into the house, it was well past midnight and he was beyond exhausted – They’d been working a case almost non-stop for the past two days now and this was the first time he’d been home since they caught the case Monday morning.  His body protested every step he took as he made his way upstairs, Owen and Olivia were fast asleep in their beds when Tony looked in on them, but as he made his way further down the hall, he saw a sliver of light flowing out from underneath the master bedroom door, Gibbs was still awake, or he’d fallen asleep reading, either was an option at this point.

 

Tony smiled tiredly as he pushed open the door, the bedroom was awash in low flickering candle light and there was petals of Transvaal Daisies scattering the floor and bed in numerous colors.  Gibbs came out of the bathroom with a towel draped over his arm and a bottle of massage oil in his hand “Did I miss something?” Tony asked quietly as he pushed the bedroom door shut and locked it, then looked around the room with a raised eyebrow.

 

Gibbs nodded as he walked over to the bed and laid out the towel in the center of the bed “Yeah, a couple of things actually…” Gibbs said softly, holding his hand outward for Tony to take.  Tony made his way across the room and practically collapsed into his husband’s chest, snuggling in close.

 

“I know… I know!  I missed our anniversary, I’m sorry…” Tony said sadly, nuzzling the underside of Gibbs’ jaw and sighing as he glanced up at his husband.

 

Gibbs nodded, kissing Tony tenderly on the forehead “You did, and that’s okay.  I know the demands of the job, Tony… I’ve missed my fair share of birthdays and anniversaries too…” Gibbs said reassuringly as he slowly began unbuttoning Tony’s shirt, letting the thin fabric fall from Tony’s shoulders and onto the hardwood floors beneath them.

 

Tony nodded as he began nibbling and kissing along Gibbs’ jawline, “Won’t miss another one, even if all I can do is call.” Tony said as he slowly pushed Gibbs’ boxers down to the floor, letting them pool around the older man’s feet.

 

Gibbs smiled as he pressed his lips to Tony’s, silencing the younger man with a slow and passionate kiss as he undid Tony’s belt and the button that held the denim jeans together, letting Tony’s pants fall to the floor, luckily he didn’t have to worry about boxers since Tony still went commando when wearing most pants.  Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony’s thighs and carefully lifted his husband up and positioned their bodies into the center of the mattress on top of the towel.

 

Tony curled his fingers around Gibbs’ shoulders as the older man began kissing and sucking along Tony’s neck and collarbone softly, leaving pale purple marks along the tanned flesh as their bodies began rocking and grinding against one another.  Tony gasped, letting his head drop back against the mattress, “Jeth… Please…” Tony begged quietly, his fingertips pricking into the firm flesh of his husband’s shoulders, Tony had completely forgotten about being exhausted now that he was wrapped up in Gibbs’ arms and had Gibbs’ lips caressing and drawing up goosebumps against his flesh.

 

Gibbs nodded against Tony’s shoulder as he reached over to the nightstand, fumbling inside the opened drawer and withdrawing the bottle of lube inside, he slicked up his fingers first and reached underneath Tony’s balls, gently probing against the ring of muscles until the tips of his fingers began pressing into the warmth.  Tony moaned out quietly, arching his hips off the mattress as Gibbs pushed into him.  Tony grabbed the bottle of lube and let the liquid coat his palm as he reached down to Gibbs’ leaking erection and began gently stroking the length of his husband’s cock and slicking him up “Can’t wait… please…” Tony begged, his hips gyrating restlessly against the mattress.

 

Gibbs pushed up to his knees slowly and extracted his fingers from Tony’s inviting warmth, quickly replacing it with his cock, groaning low in his throat as he thrusted in to the hilt, Tony’s muscles tightening around him as the younger man gasped and arched into Gibbs’ body.

 

Gibbs intertwined his fingers with Tony’s, smiling as the younger man locked his ankles around the small of his back, “Love you Tony.” Gibbs whispered as he began thrusting slow and deep into his husband’s body, raising their linked hands above Tony’s head and claiming the younger man’s lips in a deep and slow kiss as he rocked his hips forward, capturing all of the small whimpers and moans that exited Tony’s mouth and flowed unabashedly into his own mouth.

 

Tony grasped and scratched down Gibbs’ back as the older man thrusted deeply into him, his ankles tightening even more as the heat in his stomach coiled unbearably tight.  Gibbs smirked as he pressed his lips to the center of Tony’s throat, sucking greedily at the pliable flesh until Tony’s fingers curled painfully around his biceps and the heat of Tony’s release shot out in waves between their stomachs.

 

Gibbs grunted a few times as he made a few more deep thrusts into Tony’s body, his own release rocketing out of his body and coated Tony’s insides thickly.  Tony and Gibbs were both breathless as the older man pulled out and collapsed onto the mattress beside his husband “Happy Anniversary Jeth…” Tony whispered tiredly as he pulled the towel out from underneath him, swiping it across his stomach and then Gibbs’ stomach, dropping it off the other side of the bed as he curled up against Gibbs’ side, snuggling in close.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he caressed Tony’s neck and back gently “Can you believe we’ve been married a full year now, and we haven’t tried killing each other yet?” Gibbs asked quietly as he twisted the small threads of hair at the back of Tony’s neck around his fingers slowly.

 

Tony giggled as he curled his fingers around Gibbs’ side lightly “One year, eight months and twenty-seven days… Married for one year… I can believe it, yeah… We’ve been together a lot longer than that though.” Tony said, kissing the side of Gibbs’ chest gently as he looked up at his husband with a lazy and tired smile “Sixteen years, two months and seven days.” Tony said almost automatically.

 

Gibbs shook his head, kissing Tony tenderly on the forehead “You did the math in your head that quickly?” Gibbs asked softly, Tony nodded as he laid his head back down on Gibbs’ shoulder “You’re amazing sometimes, you know that?” Gibbs asked softly as he caressed gently up and down Tony’s spine, Tony nodded again, stifling a yawn in the curve of Gibbs’ chest.  Gibbs chuckled “Go to sleep Tone, we’ll discuss your amazingness in the morning.” Gibbs whispered as he reached over, flicking the light off and curling up with his husband as the two drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Tony came back into the house covered in sweat from his morning run – something he hadn’t been able to do since taking custody of the twins since they’d had their adjustment periods where they would wake up at almost every sound that wasn’t comforting to them, but now having had the twins for nearly two months, they slept through almost anything – except this time Tony came home to the sounds of giggles from the living room as he pulled the earbuds out of his ears.

 

Tony peaked around the corner and saw the twins sitting side by side, staring at the television where an old re-run of _Tom & Jerry_ was playing.  Upon further inspection of the living room and open kitchen, he could see Gibbs standing with his back turned towards the counter, one arm moving rapidly – which meant one thing, Gibbs was making pancakes for breakfast – Tony smiled as he slowly moved towards the steps, carefully avoiding the fifth step that he knew would creak underneath his foot if he put any pressure on it.

 

By the time Tony came down from his shower, Owen and Olivia were perched on top of the kitchen island near the cooktop while Gibbs flipped pancakes on the hot griddle “Well good morning to you!” Gibbs said chipperly – He’d known his husband had been awake, they always woke up at the same time, but because Tony snuck out before the twins woke up, it was their first time seeing Tony that morning.

 

Owen and Olivia turned around on the counter, wide-eyed and squeaking excitedly as Tony came over and collected the two toddlers in his arms, kissing them lovingly and repeatedly on their cheeks and foreheads “Morning my babies!” Tony said excitedly, grinning as he whirled around with the toddlers in his arms.

 

Owen and Olivia giggled excitedly as they held onto Tony’s neck, lavishing his cheeks with feather-light kisses “Mornin’ daddy!” they both exclaimed happily as Tony settled them back down on top of the counter.

 

Tony looked at Olivia’s hair which was pulled back in sloppy little pigtails “Did daddy Jethro do your hair this morning?” Tony asked, looking at the odd hairs poking out through the two bright pink ponytail holders.

 

Olivia nodded enthusiastically, little pigtails bobbing up and down with her head “Uh huh!  Do ya like dem?!” Olivia asked happily, twisting her fingers around the curled tails with a wide grin on her face.

 

Tony tilted his head to the side and smiled slightly “Well they’re a little lopsided but they are pretty cute!” Tony said, grinning slightly as he continued looking sideways at Olivia.

 

Olivia giggled happily as she set small grubby hands against Tony’s cheeks “Daddy!!! Your head is on sideways!” Olivia squealed excitedly, pushing Tony’s head upright to correct it.

 

Tony feigned a shocked look as he stared at Olivia “Oh my gosh!  You’re right!  Now they’re all better again!” Tony said, grinning as he kissed Olivia tenderly on the forehead.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he settled the last of the pancakes onto the platter “Alright you two, time to wash your hands.” Gibbs said as he walked the platter over to the dining table and set it down, refilling his coffee cup and pouring Tony a cup of coffee also.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast had been cleaned up, Tony looked around the room and grinned slightly as he collected Owen and Olivia and headed into the living room, “Alright, what do you want to do now?” Tony asked as he sat on the couch, one toddler on each thigh as he looked between them.

 

Owen stood up on Tony’s thigh and grinned as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s head “Can we play tectives?” Owen asked, eyes bright with excitement – ‘Detectives’ was one of the twins favorite made-up games that they often played with Gibbs and Tony, using some of their less violent cases as the foreground for the twins made-up cases.

 

Tony thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head slightly “Yeah we can play detectives, why don’t you two go get your stuff ready?” Tony questioned as he set the twins down on the floor, watching as they took off towards the den where they kept their ‘detective kits’ which were stowed in small backpacks.

 

Tony sighed as he walked into the kitchen, resting his forehead against the back of Gibbs’ shoulders as the older man stirred the pot of beef stew he was making for dinner “Got any ideas for today’s detective case?” Tony asked quietly, massaging his fingertips into Gibbs’ spine and hips softly.

 

Gibbs nodded, smiling slightly “I believe that Grumpy Tibbs should kidnap Dougie and Dandelion.” Gibbs said as he settled the lid over the pot and turned around in Tony’s arms, kissing his husband lovingly on the lips before he headed upstairs to collect the stuffed toy dog and lion from the twins rooms.

 

Owen and Olivia ran back into the kitchen and clung onto Tony’s legs, their backpacks secured to their shoulders as they looked up expectantly at their ‘lead detective’ “What do we got boss?” Owen asked, grinning brilliantly as Tony headed towards the kitchen table, depositing each child into their booster seats then took a seat across from the twins with a notepad and pen.

 

“It’s been rumored that Grumpy Tibbs is back in town, guys!” Tony said in a stage-whisper, looking between the twins who’d gone wide eyed with both excitement and trepidation.

 

Owen stood up on the edge of the chair, dangling over the table as he leaned closer to Tony “What did he do this time daddy?  Did he rob a bank again?!” Owen whispered as quietly as a two year old knew how – which wasn’t nearly as quiet as expected.

 

Tony shook his head and crooked his finger inward to draw the twins in closer “Nope.  It’s believed that he’s kidnapped two critically acclaimed sleeping companions.” Tony said quietly, looking between the twins and their confused expressions – Tony sighed a little, he sometimes forgot he was speaking to two year olds – “He’s kidnapped Dandelion and Dougie.” Tony corrected simply, raising his eyebrow when the shocked expressions came down over the twins faces.

 

Tony grinned slightly, the twins expressions were always so comical and it greatly aided in bad days, but so far this had been a great day and it only added to his overwhelming excitement of getting to spend the next couple of days at home with his husband and two beautiful children.  “How do we get dem back daddy?  WE can’t sleep without dem!” Olivia shrieked in disbelief as she dropped from her chair and rushed over to Tony, crawling desperately up into his lap.

 

Tony chuckled as he held onto Olivia around the small of her back and kissed her forehead gently “We have to find them!  Grumpy Tibbs could be anywhere, so we have to go look for clues!” Tony said with an invigorated enthusiasm that he only got when he was playing with his children.

 

Owen was the first to hop off the table and Tony watched as the still slightly unsteady toddler made his way to the staircase and began crawl-running up the stairs towards their bedrooms with his backpack bouncing rapidly against his back.  Tony shook his head and grinned as he stood up with Olivia in his arms and together the two made their way upstairs, joining Owen in his bedroom.  Tony nearly burst out laughing as he looked at his son who was dangling upside down on his bed, staring underneath the mattress “I founded a clue daddy!” Owen squeaked as he pulled out a small plastic collar in red that had a ‘D’ dangling from the center of the stuffed toy’s collar.

 

Tony smiled as he settled Olivia down on the floor then lowered to a crouch next to both of them – foregoing teaching the twins about proper evidence gathering was a necessity at least for now, seeing as all their cases were just missing toys or hidden treasures sometimes – “That’s some good work detective!  Let’s get it in an evidence bag and see what else we can find!” Tony enthused as he helped Owen get a small lunch bag out of his backpack, sealing away the collar temporarily.

 

It only took the three ‘detectives’ another hour to gather all of their clues, which consisted of the rest of Dougie’s attachments (collar, leash and fire-engine red rain boots) and Dandelion’s pink dress.  Their final task was to find their bad guy, Grumpy Tibbs, and since they’d been everywhere upstairs except the master bedroom, that was where they were sneaking up on now, each child holding a plastic water gun filled to the brim.

 

Tony slowly cracked the bedroom door open and Owen and Olivia tiptoed their way into the bedroom, Tony only a few steps behind as they cleared the bedroom which was seemingly empty – both the closet door and bathroom door were shut, so while Tony and Olivia made their way over to the closet, Owen decided he would brave their bad guy alone and headed over to the bathroom.

 

“FREEZE DIWT BAG!” Owen shouted happily as he held his the water gun in the direction of Gibbs who was waiting patiently on the closed toilet seat, stuffed animal in each of his arms “Lower the doggie and nobody gets huwt!” Owen demanded, glancing over his shoulder as Tony and Olivia joined him in the doorway, all three aiming the small water pistols at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs tried with everything he had not to grin like a fool as he slowly laid the stuffed animals on the ground, then held his hands up in surrender.  Tony smirked wickedly as he pulled the trigger numerous times, wetting the front of Gibbs’ light blue button up, followed by several more squirts from Olivia and Owen who were giggling and squealing in delight.  Gibbs growled playfully as he stood up “Oh NO!  He’s not dying!  Run!” Tony shrieked as he and the twins bolted for the ‘safety’ of the king sized bed in the center of the bedroom, Tony hoisted the tots onto the bed and then hopped on top himself.

 

Gibbs came out of the bathroom with the two stuffed animals tucked against his chest as he bounded over to the bed and flopped down unceremoniously, making a deathly groan as he laid on the mattress and sprawled out.  Olivia looked wide-eyed at Gibbs who was now lying as still as possible, even as a slow smile crossed his face as Olivia crawled onto his back and tapped his shoulder a few times “I tink he died daddy.” Olivia said as she turned back towards Tony, her bottom lip pouting outward.

 

Tony moved down the bed and laid down, leveling his head with Gibbs, their lips only inches apart “How do you suppose I revive him?” Tony asked, looking up at Olivia with a slight smile on his face.

 

Olivia pressed her palm to her lips and made a loud smacking noise that resembled a kiss, then giggled “Gib Gumpy Dibs a kisses!  That always makes him awaked!” Olivia said, continuing to giggle as she rolled off Gibbs’ back and settled at the foot of the bed with her twin brother.

 

Tony nodded and leaned in the few inches, pressing his lips tenderly to Gibbs’ lips and kissed his husband with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, then pulled away just as quickly.  Gibbs snuffled slightly, then fluttered his eyes open slowly as he looked directly at Tony, “How much trouble am I in, King Tommy?” Gibbs asked, linking his pinky with Tony’s as the two men continued staring at each other.

 

Tony shrugged and looked up at the twins “What do you think detectives?  What do you think Grumpy Tibbs’ punishment should be for kidnapping?” Tony asked, smiling warmly as the two put on their ‘thinking faces’ both tapping their chins in contemplation.

 

Owen was the first to poke his hand towards Gibbs’ face “You has to read us a story for naptime, _and_ bedtime tonight!” Owen proclaimed, a trademark charming grin gracing his face as the toddler looked between his two fathers.

 

Tony nodded as he pushed up to his knees “Sounds like a fair punishment.” Tony said as he flopped backwards on the bed, yawning into his shoulder as his own exhaustion started taking hold, while Gibbs collected the twins and quietly walked out of the master bedroom and into one of the bedrooms to start naptime rituals.

 

* * *

 

When Gibbs returned to the bedroom twenty minutes later, Tony was curled up on his side, a pillow tucked under his arm and a content smile on his face as he watched Gibbs climb into the bed beside him and lie down on his side as well, snuggling in close to Tony until the tips of their noses were lightly touching.

 

“Those two adore the hell out of you, you know that?” Gibbs whispered as he grasped Tony’s hand that laid atop the pillow, interlocking their fingers lightly as he smiled at his husband.

 

Tony nodded as he leaned in, kissing Gibbs tenderly on the lips – much longer than he had when the twins were present – “I know, and it goes the same for you… They love everything that you do, even when you’re being the villain of the day.” Tony said, grinning as he snuggled his head underneath Gibbs’ chin, tucking his knee in between Gibbs’ thighs as he got as close to Gibbs’ body without physically crawling inside the older man’s skin.

 

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders and smiled as he rested his chin on the top of Tony’s head, he did always love when his husband was in the mood for cuddling, but it also usually meant that something was weighing on the younger man’s mind and he’d always wait Tony out until the younger man had whatever he needed to get out into the open, out.

 

Tony gently curled Gibbs’ chest hairs around his fingertips and sighed quietly, “We’ve only had them for a little over a month, if you include the weekends that they were allowed to stay with us… Is it weird that they’ve already started calling us daddy?  I mean, not that I’m objecting to it, but… They’ve only lost their parents two months ago, and it’s like they don’t even remember them already…” Tony questioned, looking up at Gibbs briefly before tucking his head away again.

 

Gibbs stiffened slightly, he’d also seemingly forgotten the twin’s short-lived history with their birth parents since he’d spent the majority of a month with them on his own during the day “I don’t think it’s necessarily weird.  They seem comfortable calling us daddy, and I wouldn’t want to stifle their needs with telling them that it’s not appropriate.” Gibbs said, shrugging slightly as he relaxed into the mattress again.

 

Tony nodded as he turned around in Gibbs’ arms and molded into the curve of the older man’s body, “I suppose you’re right… But do you think that they think about them?  Or remember them at all?” Tony asked, glancing over his shoulder at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs sighed and kissed Tony’s shoulder blade tenderly “I don’t know Tony… and I’ll be the first to admit it – I’m afraid of asking them, in case it sends either one of them into a grief-stricken stage that we wouldn’t be able to handle at their age… So, unless they bring it up… Let’s just leave well enough alone and enjoy what we’ve got.” Gibbs said resolutely as he laid his head against Tony’s and snuggled close to his husband’s back, securely and protectively wrapping his arms around Tony’s chest and stomach.

 

Tony laid silently in the bed, wrapped in Gibbs’ arms as he stared blankly across the bedroom, several thoughts fleeting through his mind as he tapped out a silent rhythm against the mattress “Stop.  You’re going to get a migraine if you keep thinking about things like this.” Gibbs warned, gently biting against Tony’s shoulder for further ‘punishment’.

 

Tony nodded, reluctantly settling against the mattress as he closed his eyes and relaxed against Gibbs’ chest, hoping the security of his husband’s arms around his torso would ease the sudden fear that rose up inside of his heart and mind would be toned down so he could get at least thirty minutes worth of sleep before the twins woke up once again.  When sleep did eventually start claiming Tony’s mind, nothing really came to him anymore except for the future of what they had now crept into the dark recesses of his subconscious mind and things that he’d learn alongside the twins played out in his mind’s eye like a movie-reel, Tony feel into a deep sleep and maintained a content smile on his face.


	19. Date Night

Tony smiled as he twisted his tie into the perfect knot, tightening it around his collar and looking at his reflection in the mirror.  Gibbs and he were going out on their first date since taking the twins into their custody, and while Tony was in equal measures nervous and happy, there was another feeling he couldn’t quite place.

 

“Twins settled?” Tony asked as Gibbs came into the bedroom and headed for the clothes he’d laid out before he went down to feed the twins.

 

Gibbs nodded and smiled softly “Yep, they’re watching that show with the horses and dragon…” Gibbs said as he stripped out of his sweats and pulled on his dress pants.

 

“My Little Pony…” Tony supplied helpfully as he slid his belt through the loops and buckled it.  Gibbs nodded as he began buttoning his shirt “Do you think they’ll be okay without us?” Tony asked as he slipped on his sports jacket and buttoned only the center button then turned to look at Gibbs as the older man finished dressing.

 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine for a couple of hours while we go out to dinner Tony – besides, you know Emily and I’ve known her since she was a baby; she’ll be able to handle the twins and if she has any problems she can call Tobias, or us…” Gibbs said reassuringly as he stood up and walked towards the door “Now come on, the reservations won’t hold forever.” Gibbs added as he headed downstairs.

 

Tony followed Gibbs downstairs and smiled as he looked at the back of the twin’s heads – they were completely engaged in the television show, singing along to the song that was playing – the doorbell rang and Owen shot up to his feet almost instantly “A door ringed!” Owen squeaked happily as he bounded over to the door.

 

Tony quickly caught Owen around the waist and held him up “What do you say?” Tony asked, glancing through the window of the door and smiling as Tobias and Emily waited patiently on the other side.

 

Owen giggled as he looked at the door “Who it is?!” he asked, his eyes brimming with excitement as Tobias and Emily answered with their names “We can let dem in, they safe.” Owen declared as he wriggled out of Tony’s arms and rejoined his sister on the floor in front of the TV.

 

Tony chuckled as he pulled open the door “The warden has deemed you safe.” Tony said as he stepped out of the way, letting Emily into the house and Gibbs out of the house as he and Tobias walked down to their parked cars “Alright so, all of our emergency contact numbers are on the fridge – There’s snacks and stuff if the kids get hungry… If you need _anything_ just text me – I will have my phone on vibrate, and I’ll try and reply to you if I can.” Tony instructed, looking wearily at Emily.

 

Emily sighed as she set her hands onto Tony’s shoulders “I know Uncle Tony, we’ve gone over this a dozen times through email, and text messages, on the phone and in person on Sunday.  I can handle this.” Emily said confidently as she turned Tony towards the door.

 

Tony glanced over at Owen and Olivia once more, frowning slightly as they were both re-engaged in the show “Alright… I uh, I guess I’ll see you at 11:30 then.” Tony said as he squared his shoulders, took in a deep breath and exited out onto the porch.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs shook his head as they were finally seated at their table – They had arrived about three minutes before their reservation would have been given up – “Three minutes…” Gibbs said impatiently, looking at his husband with a curious expression.

 

Tony shrugged as he slipped out of his jacket and slung it over the back of his chair “I’m sorry.  I can’t help it if I’m worried about the twins – this is the first time we’ll be away from them!” Tony said defensively as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, briefly checking it before lying it face down on the table.

 

Gibbs sighed as he reached over and cupped Tony’s hand to the table “Do not be like those mothers who leave their infants home for the first time in six months.  Olivia and Owen will be _perfectly_ fine, Emily is a good babysitter.” Gibbs said sternly, glaring at Tony with that ‘don’t defy me’ stare.

 

Tony nodded, and easily submitted to Gibbs’ stare, knowing all too well what would happen if he did defy the subtle order – even if they were married, Gibbs did still have the upper hand, most of the time.  “Alright, fine… I’ll just… One last check and…” Tony started but by the subtle raising of Gibbs’ eyebrow, Tony stopped short “And I’ll put the phone away now – This way I won’t be distracted.” Tony amended, sending Gibbs a winning smile as he extracted his hand out from underneath Gibbs’ hand and slowly slid his phone back into his pocket, surreptitiously checking the screen before doing so.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes “You are so obvious sometimes.” Gibbs commented as he reached up and lightly slapped the side of Tony’s head, grinning slightly as Tony captured his hand and lightly bit the inside of his palm.

 

“I can’t help it if I’m worried about the twins.” Tony repeated, then shook his head “Did you ever have this problem? You know…” Tony asked, waving his hand helplessly to convey what he really wanted to say.

 

Gibbs smiled sadly, nodding his head “Yeah… Shannon used to do it, a lot… She’d check in with the babysitter every ten minutes.  Wouldn’t say it ruined date-night, but… Well yeah, it kind of did ruin date nights.  And every time she _did_ call, Kelly was fine.  It took her about two months of being back out at night for her to relax completely.” Gibbs said with a faraway look in his eyes.

 

Tony sighed as he clasped Gibbs’ hand, “Hey… Its okay, you know… To miss them, and still love them.” Tony said sympathetically, bring Gibbs’ hand up to his mouth and kissing it tenderly “I wouldn’t stop you from expressing your feelings for Shannon or Kelly.” Tony added as he placed his and Gibbs’ joined hands back on the table.

 

Gibbs frowned slightly, “Yeah… I know.” Gibbs said quietly, “Thanks Tony.” Gibbs added as he looked up at his husband, smiling genuinely, but there was still that hint of sadness that lingered in the older man’s words and even in his eyes.

 

Tony leaned over the table, meeting Gibbs halfway “I love you.” Tony whispered as he kissed his husband softly on the lips, settling back down into his seat with a gentle smile gracing his features.

 

Gibbs nodded “I know.  Love you too.” Gibbs said, winking as he cupped Tony’s hand on the table, rubbing his thumb over the wedding ring that had been proudly displayed on Tony’s finger for the past two and a half years now.

 

Tony looked down at his ring finger, grinning slightly “Never thought I would see something so shiny like that on my finger before…” Tony commented idly, only pausing to answer the waiter’s question of what he wanted to eat and ask for a refill on his drink “It’s truly a miracle, if you think about it.” Tony added, looking up at Gibbs with brightly shining eyes.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he interlocked his fingers with Tony’s, picking his fork up with his other hand “How is that?” Gibbs asked, swirling pasta noodles onto his fork and slurping them up silently.

 

Tony shrugged as he speared a few leaves of his salad and munched on them thoughtfully “Never saw myself getting married, or having a kid… let alone two of them… and now here I am, married to the most wonderful man, and I – we – have two amazing little kids at home… It’s just… It’s a miracle.” Tony chuckled, his tone one of awe as he slowly released Gibbs’ hand as their main course was delivered.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony and Gibbs walked into the mostly quiet house at promptly 11:30 PM – Tobias was waiting in the driveway, ready to pick Emily up and take her back home to Diane.  The TV in the living room was on, the volume pitched low and Tony smiled as he looked on at the scene before him.

 

Olivia and Owen were both lying on the couch, Emily in between them with their heads pillowed on her thighs.  All three of them were fast asleep and they all looked so young, Emily especially; she may have been nearly sixteen, but in this instance she looked to be about eleven, her long red hair framing her face and sticking up in some places from the slouched position she was in.

 

Gibbs shook his head fondly “I’ll get the twins, you get Emily out to Tobias.” Gibbs said quietly, toeing off his shoes and divesting himself of his sports coat before silently walking across the living room floor to lift the two toddlers up into his arm – Something that was relatively easy, Gibbs had done this more than enough times to know how to pick up and carry both toddlers away from the couch.

 

Tony moved over to the couch next, he turned off the TV and looked down at Emily who was blinking sleepily in Tony’s direction, he just smiled, knowing the teenager hadn’t regained much focus after having just woken up “C’mon Emily, your dad’s out in the driveway waiting for ya.” Tony told her quietly, helping the girl up to her feet carefully – she was a little more awake but still a bit tired and sluggish.

 

Tony guided Emily out to the car and got her situated in the passenger seat, he then withdrew his wallet and handed over a fifty dollar bill to Tobias “Drive safe, Tobias.” Tony said before he headed onto the front porch, watching as the black SUV pulled out of the driveway and then down the road, the red headlights disappearing as it turned a corner.

 

Gibbs came out onto the porch and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, resting his cheek on his husband’s shoulder “Twins are down for the count… Still a little early to go to bed though, what did you wanna do?” Gibbs asked softly, his fingers gently caressing up and down Tony’s still well-defined abdominal muscles.

 

Tony smiled, turning in the circle of his husband’s arms and resting his forearms over Gibbs’ shoulders “How does a nightcap in the basement sound?” Tony asked quietly, even as he moved himself and Gibbs’ towards the opened front door.

 

Gibbs grinned widely as he pushed the door shut with his hand and then pressed Tony’s body up against the shut door, his fingers deftly locking the locks, all while attaching his lips to Tony’s and kissing his husband deeply and lovingly.  Gibbs returned his fingers to Tony’s body, slowly popping the buttons of his dress shirt out of the eyelets, Tony braced his hands against the door – the only thing holding him up – as Gibbs slowly pulled his shirt and jacket away from his body, leaving soft kisses down his jaw, throat and across his collarbone “Let’s head downstairs.” Gibbs murmured, slowly pulling himself away from temptation as he headed towards the basement.

 

Tony took a few minutes to regain some semblance of control before he pushed off the wall, draping his shirt and jacket over the stairwell banister before he joined Gibbs in the basement, who was now stripped down to his boxers and sitting on the couch, legs spread wide open.  Tony smiled as he shed his own pants, lying them on top of Gibbs’ on the workbench before joining his husband on the couch, straddling the older man’s thighs.

 

Gibbs rested his hands on Tony’s hips and smiled up at his husband “So, did you enjoy tonight?” Gibbs asked quietly, his fingers slowly massaging into Tony’s sides – their earlier lust forgotten momentarily.

 

Tony thought back over the night thoroughly, remembering their quiet dinner, the few dances they shared and then the moonlit walk at the park.  Tony nodded slowly as he leaned forward, bracing his arms on the back of the couch “Yeah, I did.” He whispered before claiming Gibbs’ lips with his own, kissing softly and passionately; their bodies began moving together almost of their own accord as their hard erections pressed together through the thin covering of Gibbs’ boxers and Tony’s constant commando-style.

 

Gibbs slowly turned Tony’s body, lying him flat out on the couch and inserting himself between Tony’s spread legs – which automatically wrapped around his lower back – their lips staying in constant contact as they ground their hips together slowly “God…” Tony breathed out as his head fell back against the couch cushions.  Tony somehow managed to get his toes into Gibbs’ waistband and was steadily pushing them down his legs.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he felt the movement “Still sometimes amaze the hell out of me, you know?” Gibbs asked quietly, then shook his leg to divest himself of the boxers.  Gibbs propped his forearms on the couch, hovering over Tony’s body as their cocks jumped and brushed against one another.

 

Tony gasped, moaning softly as his eyes fell shut and he brought both of his legs back up around Gibbs’ back “I… God… I need you… so much…” Tony whispered hoarsely, his fingers blindly reaching out to Gibbs’ shoulders, then around his neck – Tony barely opened his eyes as he pulled Gibbs down to him and initiated another slow and passionate kiss that ignited an inferno in both men’s bellies.

 

Gibbs fumbled briefly to grab the bottle of lube under the throw pillow, but quickly got enough of his bearings to grab it and open the cap to spread the liquid onto his fingers before moving his hand down to insert two fingers into Tony’s willing channel.  Tony moaned out at the first contact of Gibbs’ fingers, his stomach arching upward into Gibbs’ stomach; Tony relaxed back onto the couch as Gibbs began stretching and scissoring his fingers – little contented sighs and moans escaping Tony’s mouth as his husband worked him over.

 

Gibbs pushed up onto his knees, his fingers still working deeply inside of Tony, while he busied his other hand with preparing his own self with the lubricant, coating himself thoroughly – Not that Tony needed it, he just preferred the slick glide when entering Tony’s body.  Gibbs slowly pulled his hand away from Tony’s lower regions, quickly replacing his cock head at the entrance.  Gibbs leaned back over Tony’s body, arms braced on the couch again as he pushed in, agonizingly slow inch after inch.

 

Tony moaned, gasped and grabbed onto Gibbs’ shoulders tightly as he was stretched fully.  Gibbs latched onto the side of his neck, gently sucking the pliable flesh beneath his lips as he snapped his hips forward.  Tony’s fingers tightened and he moaned out, his head thrashing backwards as Gibbs began slowly thrusting in and out of him “Yes… Oh god!” Tony whispered as he brought his legs up as high as they could go on Gibbs’ back.

 

Gibbs moaned as he sank deeper into Tony’s body, he once again fused their lips together in a soul-searing kiss as he started snapping his hips forwards and back with more force; capturing every moan and scream that Tony let out between their sealed mouths.  Gibbs felt the heat spreading across his stomach, grinning to himself as he felt Tony’s cock jerking against him he finally pulled his lips away and kissed Tony’s cheek “So beautiful.” He whispered before driving his hips forward with just the right amount of force that had Tony crying out his name and his own cum spraying out to coat Tony’s insides thoroughly.

 

Tony and Gibbs lay on the couch, still wrapped around one another, panting into each other’s shoulders.  Tony was the first to _mostly_ regain his composure as he began rubbing soothing circles into Gibbs’ back and letting his legs fall back onto the couch “I love you.” Tony whispered into Gibbs’ ear.

 

Gibbs nodded against Tony’s shoulder, pulling back just enough to kiss his husband and then collapse onto the back of the couch, effectively pulling their sticky bodies apart “and I love you, too.” Gibbs whispered, closing his eyes and wrapping a single arm around Tony’s chest.

 

Tony chuckled softly “We should really head upstairs, this couch doesn’t fit two very well.” And I still have the bruise to prove it, he added silently as he slowly shifted towards the edge of the couch, and quickly stood up, before he had a repeat of a few months ago when he’d fallen off.

 

Gibbs grunted, but made no attempts at getting up “Stay here… you go.” He mumbled, half asleep as he flopped onto his stomach, letting out an undignified snort into the cushions.

 

Tony shook his head, reluctantly stepping away from his husband as he collected his dress pants and slid them back on; he grabbed the rest of their clothes, save for Gibbs’ boxers, then headed upstairs to the bedroom.  He’d gotten into a pair of lounge pants and slid into bed, and in those few moments, Gibbs staggered into the bedroom and collapsed onto his side of the bed tiredly “Couch not nearly as fun without you on it.” Gibbs mumbled into the mattress, blinking tiredly up at Tony.

 

Tony laughed softly as he got himself comfortable on the bed, reaching over to turn the light off on the nightstand “We don’t fit on that couch together.” Tony reminded him as he laid his head down on Gibbs’ chest, “Besides, I knew you’d be up here eventually… That couch doesn’t like being slept on for too long.” Tony said as he settled his leg across Gibbs’ hip and snuggled in as closely as possible, both men falling asleep rather quickly.


	20. A Day In The Park

Gibbs sat on the park bench in the neighborhood, smiling as he watched Olivia and Owen playing with two other little kids around their age – another little boy and girl, who could very well be brother and sister themselves.  Olivia and the little girl were building a sandcastle together, while Owen and the little boy were racing monster truck toys around the castle and the girls.

 

A young woman sat down beside Gibbs on the bench, smiling over at him.  Gibbs nodded and returned the smile before refocusing on his two little ones “Those two must be your grandchildren?” the young woman assumed, focusing on the four toddlers on the playground.

 

Gibbs laughed, shaking his head slowly “No.  They’re actually my children.” Gibbs corrected, raising his eyebrow as he looked at the woman curiously; she looked a lot like the two children who were playing with Olivia and Owen, but had to be around twenty, or even younger “How about those two?” Gibbs asked, taking note that they were actually the only two at the park with children, everyone else were just joggers or morning-walkers with their dogs.

 

The young woman blushed a bit, shaking her head “No… I’m their aunt and their nanny.” She said quietly, “I’m Chelsea, and those two are Scott and Sophia.” Chelsea introduced, smiling shyly up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly “Jethro.  Those two are Olivia and Owen.” Gibbs stated, just as Olivia toddled over to them and crawled up into Gibbs’ lap, setting her sand covered hands on both of her daddy’s cheeks “What’s wrong sweetheart?” Gibbs asked, looking down at his daughter.

 

Olivia frowned slightly “I gotta potty!” she whispered, eyeing the strange lady sitting next to Gibbs wearily before refocusing on her daddy.

 

Gibbs nodded as he wrapped a secure arm around Olivia’s waist “Alright princess, let’s get Owen and we’ll go potty.” Gibbs said, standing up and turning to look down at Chelsea “It was nice meeting you, but duties call.” Gibbs said, smiling a bit before he took off towards the sandpit “Owen c’mon bud, Liv’s gotta go potty.” Gibbs said, holding his hand out to Owen.

 

Owen pouted his bottom lip outward “Buh daddy, I’m playinnn’!” he whined, stomping up to his feet and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Gibbs shook his head, raising his eyebrow slightly “Owen!  Don’t start with me, let’s go!” Gibbs demanded in a firm, but low tone.  Owen’s frown deepened and let out a huff of breath as he stepped out of the sandbox, his monster truck firmly in one hand while he took Gibbs’ other hand “Thank you.” Gibbs said as he started towards the public restrooms.

 

Olivia squirmed the entire time Gibbs tried getting her pants and pull-ups down, which was frustrating Gibbs but he showed no outward signs of it “Olivia, sweetie you gotta stay still so daddy can get your pants down!” Gibbs told her, looking directly into Olivia’s green eyes.

 

Olivia frowned deeply “I don’t gotta potty no more.” She said quietly, sticking her thumb into her mouth and staring down at the floor of the bathroom, tears quickly pooling up in her eyes.

 

Gibbs sighed through his nose and smiled up at Olivia – despite his frustration, he _honestly_ forgot how difficult it was to take care of a toddler, let alone two, he always had a helping hand since adopting the twins but today he was on his own – “That’s okay sweetie, we’ll get your pull-up changed and then we can go back to playing with that little girl in the park, okay?” Gibbs questioned softly, gently brushing the brown curls off Olivia’s forehead.

 

Olivia shook her head sadly “I don’t wanna pway no more.  She wasn’t bery nice.” Olivia said around her thumb, climbing into Gibbs’ lap and resting her head on his shoulder.

 

Gibbs frowned at that “Alright then, let's get you changed and maybe we’ll go get some ice cream, how does that sound?” Gibbs asked as he grabbed the backpack on the door hook and pulled it down next to him.

 

Owen perked up at that – he’d been sitting quietly in the corner of the bathroom stall playing with his monster truck – “We go get ice cweam now?!” he asked excitedly, bouncing up to his feet and toddling over to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded as he pulled out a new pull-up and a few wipes “Yeah buddy, we’ll go get ice cream after I get your sister changed.” Gibbs said as he placed Olivia on the changing table and began changing her with a quick efficiency – this part he knew how to do without problem or any help, he’d been changing their diapers and pampers for a long enough time now.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs smiled as he watched Owen and Olivia practically devour their ice cream – Olivia ordered Bubblegum and Owen ordered Superman flavors while Gibbs got a small scoop of Butter Pecan – both twins had ice cream all over their cheeks and chest and that just made Gibbs smile more “You two are going to be a sticky mess.” Gibbs commented as he watched another drop of ice cream fall on both of the twin’s chests at the same time.

 

Owen, mouth full of ice cream, shrugged his shoulders and grinned up at Gibbs “So?! You clean us up later!” he quipped, ever like his daddy Tony, even though his words were muffled and more ice cream dribbled down his chin and onto his shirt.

 

Olivia nodded her head in agreement with her brother’s garbled statement, grinning just as widely, letting the pink of her bubble gum ice cream run down her chin as well “Ya!  I like bubble baff’s!” Olivia said, giggling as she spooned another heaping amount of ice cream into her mouth.

 

Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head as he ate the last scoop of his own ice cream; “Well if you want bath time, you’re going to have to finish your ice cream!” Gibbs said with wide eyes, sticking his tongue out at the twins, making them giggle and dribble more ice cream.

 

Owen slapped his empty cup onto the table “Aw done!” he exclaimed, slipping off the chair and coming around to stand next to Gibbs, his face a swirled mixture of blue, yellow and red ice cream.  Gibbs shook his head as he grabbed a baby wipe and began smearing the ice cream off as best he could until he got home.

 

Olivia finished her ice cream as well and set the cup on the table “I aw done too!” she said, giggling as she toddled over to Gibbs, her cheeks, nose and chin a hot-pink color; Gibbs _really_ hoped the color would come out in the bath but had to make do with wet-wipes at the moment since it was all he had.

 

Getting home didn’t take long; the ice cream shop was only five minutes away from the house.  Owen and Olivia had fallen asleep in their car-seats and Gibbs had to balance the backpack, Olivia, and Owen in his arms all while trying to unlock the front door to the house; it was no easy feat but he finally managed to get the door open and into the house.

 

The twins were just starting to wake up by the time Gibbs had gotten upstairs and into the bathroom “Alright, bath and then I think it’s time for a real nap.” Gibbs said, having to stifle his own yawn to prevent the twins from getting any more sleepy than what they already were.

 

Bath time was usually a time filled with giggles, a _bunch_ of water-splashing and bubbles that reached the faucet, but the twins were so sleepy that they didn’t have much energy to do anything more than get clean.  Gibbs was thankful for that fact – he was used to washing one twin at a time, after learning that bathing both of them at the same time was a lot messier and definitely more difficult – but today they made everything easy and didn’t fight him, even when he said it was time to get out.

 

Changing the twins into their pajamas and getting them onto the bed was easy – Gibbs decided that since it was just the three of them, they could easily take their nap in the master bedroom.  Olivia was on one side of Gibbs and Owen was on the other, each with a pillow tucked beside them to keep them from rolling off the bed, Gibbs then grabbed their favorite book ‘ _Guess How Much I Love You’_ and began reading in a quiet tone.

 

By the time Gibbs had gotten halfway through the book, Olivia, Owen, and Gibbs himself were all fast asleep and cuddled up together, the book loosely held in Gibbs’ fingertips and threatening to fall to the floor as his arm was slung off to the side; Owen had used Gibbs’ arm for a pillow while Olivia was lying against his chest; although it was unclear how either of them had ended up in that position.

 

When Tony returned home, it was too a silence that hardly ever existed in the house except for at night or during naps, so he went in search of his family and found them in his and Gibbs’ bed, exactly as they had been an hour ago – Tony was quiet as he pulled his cellphone from his pocket and took a picture of his husband and their two beautiful twins; he’d be making a copy of this, definitely, and pinning it to the pegboard behind his desk at NCIS, or better yet… he’d likely frame the photograph and display it proudly on his desk – he had a lot of photo’s of the twins and Gibbs, and himself, on his desk and he loved every single one of them.


	21. Terrible Two's

Gibbs glared at the wall as he listened to the uproarious behavior coming from upstairs – he’d been trying to concentrate on a project for the past hour now, but had so far only succeeded in giving himself three splinters and one paper cut because of the distracting screams echoing through the living room and kitchen above him.

 

Intent on finding out just what the hell was going on, Gibbs stood up and stomped up the stairs, halting in the doorway as a glob of mashed potatoes flew past his head.  Gibbs eyes scanned the room, stopping when he caught sight of Tony, sitting between the twins who had matching scowls on their faces and their arms crossed over their chests “What in the _world_ is going on up here?!” Gibbs demanded in a firm tone, ceasing all activity in the kitchen.

 

Tony lifted his head up, and Gibbs had to fight _hard_ not to laugh – Tony was covered in mashed potato, what he thought might have been gravy, green beans, and something else he couldn’t quite identify.  “We’re having a little difficulty with feeding time, that’s all…” Tony stated meekly as he lifted the spoon on one of the high-chairs, intent on trying to feed Owen a spoonful of the mashed potatoes, again.

 

Owen wailed loudly, pushing his palms into the plastic high-chair table and shook his head rapidly “NO!” he screamed, turning his face away when Tony lunged forward to try and get the potatoes in Owen’s mouth.

 

What happened next shocked Gibbs; Owen quickly batted his hand outward, sending the lump of potatoes flying towards the wall once more.  Gibbs slowly turned his head and watched as the potatoes, both from earlier and now, dribbled down the wall “I’d say little is a pretty big understatement, Tony…” Gibbs responded mildly as he stepped into the kitchen finally and made his way over to the table, glaring at the two defiant toddlers.

 

Owen and Olivia both turned to look at Gibbs, smiling innocently up at him; Gibbs found it hard to fight the smile, given that his two children were covered more than Tony was in the mess of food “Why are you giving Daddy a hard time eating?” Gibbs asked, continuing his firm tone; he knew the twins wouldn’t defy the tone, they were _a lot_ like Tony in that regard, which is why it shocked him when both of the twins shook their heads.

 

“Daddy no make me eat!  Don’t wan’ nassy veggables!” Owen declared, pushing the plate of food off his tray and onto Tony’s lap.  Olivia watched her brother with interest, but before her plate could get any further, Gibbs snatched it up and set it far enough away out of her and Owen’s reach.

 

This seemed to only further the twins’ distress, both of them screaming their faces red.  Tony looked at Gibbs helplessly, mouthing the word ‘help’ several times.  Gibbs lowered his head and tried counting backward from ten, forwards from one, but the screaming did not help to calm his already shot nerves “One… Two…” before Gibbs could even reach three, the entire house fell silent; Owen and Olivia looked up at Gibbs with wide, terrified eyes – they knew counting to three was a bad thing, they learned _that_ lesson the hard way and had never gotten past two ever since.

 

Finally taking ten seconds to calm his nerves enough, Gibbs lifted his head “Go upstairs and take a shower… I’ll handle these two.” Gibbs told Tony, slowly moving around the table so he could unbuckle Olivia and Owen from their chairs, then lifted each toddler into an arm.  Tony was quick to take off upstairs, knowing he wouldn’t want to be around when Gibbs handled the toddler's erratic behavior – He had quickly developed a soft spot and couldn’t stand to see them being punished.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he headed downstairs to the basement, enduring the kicks and punches that landed on his stomach and shoulders; as well as the renewed wailing that resounded in his ears louder than before.  Gibbs settled the twins on the workbench, putting his hand on one side of Owen’s body and the other on Olivia’s, he stared at them for long moments, waiting for their screaming to run out once again.

 

Gibbs breathed slowly through his nose and out through his mouth once the basement was silent, he looked at Olivia and Owen and sighed quietly “What’s going on with you two?  Why are you giving Daddy Tony such a hard time today?” Gibbs asked quietly, hoping that his soft tones would soothe the irate toddlers and they would open up to him.

 

Owen and Olivia remained silent this time, glaring at their daddy with what everyone has deemed ‘The Mini-Gibbs Glare’ because it was a mixture of absolute adorableness and the reality that they were, in fact, Gibbs’ children and had inherited one of the worst habits that Gibbs had in himself, at least now – since he was retired, he no longer had to be the bastard that he was at NCIS so there was no way the twins would have picked that one up.

 

Gibbs, not one to give up so easily, glared right back at his petulant two-year-olds.  They were all silent and still, not one giving an inch; which, on any other day, would have impressed Gibbs, but he had a headache the size of Texas, Tony was stressed out, and the Twins were unwilling or incapable of cooperating with simple instructions today.

 

Tony watched from the landing at the top of the basement, leaning over the railing to see which of the stubborn three would give in first; he knew the battle could take a while, but his hopes were that Gibbs would come out on top and win the war altogether.  Twenty minutes had gone by since the stalemate had started, and Olivia started squirming restlessly on the workbench.

 

Gibbs had thought she would be the first to give in “I gotta potty!” she cried, tears quickly coming to her eyes as she fought to get off the workbench, but this wasn’t a give-in, this was merely nature intervening momentarily.  Gibbs lifted Olivia up and set her down on the floor, watching her carefully as she took off towards the stairs and clambered up them until she was within reach of Tony.

 

Gibbs was then left with the more defiant of the two, turning his gaze back to Owen.  Owen huffed out a breath and crossed his arms over his chest, a mischievous little smile crossing his face as he looked up at his daddy.  Gibbs' eyebrow rose up slightly – he, for some reason, could absolutely see the reflection of Tony’s mischievousness in Owen and that actually sent a jolt of fear down his spine; “What’s that look for?” Gibbs asked, almost afraid to ask his two-year-old son.

 

Owen simply shrugged his shoulders, again reminding the older man of Tony; it was uncanny how, in just a simple six months, the twins had picked up so many of their traits – He and Tony would _definitely_ have to talk about monitoring their actions and censoring themselves when they were at home.  A few minutes later there was a loud high-pitched scream echoing through the house, coming from upstairs, and Gibbs quickly grabbed Owen around the waist, racing to get up to the top level of the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony carried Olivia upstairs and into the bathroom, helping her get her pants down and onto the training toilet that they’d been teaching the twins how to use.  Tony sat in the chair and waited patiently, knowing that Olivia had a lot of problems trying to use the potty; whether it was nervousness or just plain being scared of the contraption, neither man knew.

 

Olivia swung her legs back and forth, singing quietly to herself and looking around the bathroom with interest as she waited for her bathroom duties to be completed; she hated the potty and nobody seemed to get that she didn’t _like_ using it, but knew she wouldn’t get a cookie if she didn’t at least _try_ and use the toilet.

 

Tony hummed along with the song Olivia was singing subconsciously – he knew she was singing the theme to My Little Pony, but he didn’t know the words as well as she seemed to know them.  It only took a few more minutes before Olivia had finished the song and stood up from the toilet, “I aw done now!” she proclaimed, turning around to look down into the little pot that now held her urine.

 

Tony also looked, confirming that Olivia had in fact used the toilet, then nodded his head as he helped her put her pants back up onto her waist “That’s good, Liv.  I’m proud of ya.” Tony stated as he kissed her forehead and then lifted her up so that she could wash her hands – he’d dispose of the toilet contents after they were done in here.

 

Once Tony had set Olivia back down, she toddled off in the direction of her bedroom and Tony turned to dump the toilet into the bathtub – Only to find a swarm of spiders in the tub, he screamed loudly, dropping the toilet pot into the tub and backed out of the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind him firmly.

 

A few seconds later, Gibbs rushed up the stairs with Owen in his arms “What the hell was that?!” Gibbs demanded, looking at Tony who had gone white as a ghost and was pressed against the wall furthest from the bathroom door.

 

Tony raised his shaking hand, stammering out words that made _no_ sense to Gibbs at all.  Gibbs sighed, realizing he’d have to investigate himself, he put Owen down and headed towards the closed bathroom door.  Owen began giggling as he took off towards his bedroom, pushing the door closed behind him so he could quickly hide – he _knew_ he’d be in trouble for this stunt.

 

Gibbs came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, “Spiders… Just how in the hell did we get spiders in the bathtub?” Gibbs asked, looking up and down the hallway briefly “And where did Owen go?  I have a feeling he’ll have the answers I’m looking for…” Gibbs said as he strode down the hall with determination.

 

Gibbs found Owen underneath his bed a few minutes later and carefully dragged the two-year-old out from underneath by the collar of his shirt “You and I are going to have a _serious_ discussion about this.” Gibbs stated as he plopped Owen onto his bed, Gibbs then sat down in front of the toddler and gave him one of his most intimidating glares – one he _never_ used at home, and had only ever reserved for Interrogation.

 

Owen shrunk back immediately “I sorry daddy!  I didn’t meanta!  It was jussa possed to be a yoke!” Owen confessed quickly, tears springing to his baby blue eyes as he looked down at his daddy, his bottom lip wobbling fiercely.

 

Gibbs shook his head slowly “How did you manage to get the spiders into the bathtub?” Gibbs asked, genuinely curious how a two-year-old managed to do such mischievous things without being caught in the act.

 

Owen frowned as he dropped off his bed and crawled underneath it – Gibbs was tempted to pull him out again, but before he could, Owen reemerged with a small peanut butter jar and held it out to Gibbs; there were still spiders inside, and remnants of peanut butter in the jar as well.  Gibbs warred between shocked and impressed by his boy’s intelligence, “Owen… You know that daddy is afraid of spiders, why would you do that?” Gibbs asked, setting aside the jar so he could take Owen into his lap.

 

Owen struggled against Gibbs firm grip but eventually subsided and sagged against Gibbs’ chest, sniffling as he looked up at his daddy “Cause I thought it funny!  Livvy giggled when I telled her!  I didn’t meanta scare daddy!” Owen insisted, tears streaking down his tan little cheeks.

 

Gibbs shook his head and wiped away the tears tenderly “And all the misbehaving today?  What was that about?” Gibbs asked, hoping now that Owen seemed willing to talk, he’d finally get answers; how wrong he was.

 

Owen immediately clammed up and forced himself out of Gibbs’ arms “NO!” he shouted, storming out of his bedroom in a whirl of Superman colors.  Gibbs sighed and laid his forehead on the edge of Owen’s bed.

 

Tony shook his head as he came a few inches into the bedroom “I think this is just one of those terrible-two phases, babe… We may as well give up while we’re behind…” Tony stated quietly; he didn’t approve of admitting defeat, but this was a fruitless battle and neither man would come out on top in the battle of twin-power.

 

Gibbs nodded his agreement as he stood up, picking up the jar of peanut butter spiders as well “I’m just going to go dispose of our free-loaders, make sure to remove any and all jars from the house from now on… I don’t need another episode like this happening…” Gibbs said as he moved out of the bedroom and down to the recycling bin outside of the house.

 

A few hours later, everything in the house was absolutely silent except for the rasping of sandpaper on wood and the turning of book pages as Gibbs and Tony sat in the basement, working on two separate things; Gibbs, his first paid-project, and Tony, his first school assignment.  All was right in the world of the Gibbs household, at least for a little while, both men knew not to jinx it because soon enough, the twins would be awake from their nap, and chaos would soon resume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem a /little/ far-fetched but, I have seen toddlers do some of the damnedest things before, so I wouldn't put it past Owen to have done this in any way, shape, or form. If you feel it's a little over-the-top, then... I'm sorry? I'll do better next time, I guess? lol


	22. She's Not My Daughter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I need you guy's opinion on this one, because I have never taken a canon-event and used it in my stories before... I don't want to give to much away, but it hits a little close to home for those who stopped watching NCIS after the last episode Tony was in... 
> 
> If you feel like this chapter has absolutely NO right being here, let me know, I'll delete it and go another route...
> 
> If you, however, feel as if this chapter has merit, also let me know because if this is approved by readers, then we'll be turning the page on a new series which will be more focused on Gibbs & Tony's home life with the children called "Growing Up Gibbs" 
> 
> So, yeah... Let me know what you think in the comments below!

Gibbs shuffled into NCIS with a smile on his face and the toddlers clinging to each of his legs; by the time he got to the bullpen though, his smile had faded as he noted the tense atmosphere that was swirling around the room.  Everyone was staring up at the catwalk leading to the director’s office, except Tony, who was missing from the entire bunch.

 

Owen and Olivia left Gibbs’ legs and toddled over to their uncle McGee, crawling up into his lap “Hi Unca Tim!” Owen and Olivia both squeaked happily – clearly not fazed by the tension that was in the bullpen.

 

McGee cleared the tense expression from his face quickly and smiled down at the twins “Hey Liv, Hey Owen.  How are my two favorite little agents?” McGee asked, kissing the twins on their cheeks lightly.

 

Owen smiled as he stood up on McGee’s thigh “We okay.  Where daddy?” Owen asked as he looked around the bullpen, trying to spot his daddy Tony in the surrounding area.

 

Soon enough, the question was answered when they heard a shout coming from upstairs “She’s NOT my daughter!” they heard Tony’s voice, which echoed loudly in the silent bullpen.

 

Gibbs turned towards the stairs “McGee, watch the twins!” Gibbs ordered as he took the stairs up two at a time, hoping to get to the bottom of his husband’s obvious anger.  Gibbs walked into the director’s office unannounced, his eyes immediately falling on Tony, then scanning the room and falling on a three-year-old girl clinging tightly to an older woman.

 

Gibbs inhaled slowly “What’s going on in here?” Gibbs asked quietly, looking between the unidentified woman, child, Vance and his husband.

 

Tony inhaled deeply as he stood up and began pacing the length of Vance’s office “These…. These two are trying to tell me that… that little girl is… is my daughter… and… and that Ziva is her mother…” Tony stammered out, his entire body shaking slightly as he continued pacing.

 

Gibbs raised his eyebrow at that admission, looking at the little girl once again.  Gibbs slowly approached the toddler, crouching down to her height and smiling softly “Hey little one, what’s your name?” Gibbs asked, holding his hand out to the toddler.

 

The little girl lifted her head up, staring at the older woman briefly before turning back to Gibbs “I Talia…” she said quietly, setting her hand into Gibbs' hand and smiling warmly “You dod Gibbs.” Tali said as she swung back and forth on her feet slowly, finally releasing the older woman’s leg.

 

Gibbs, knowing a minimal amount of Hebrew, rose his eyebrow at that “Uncle Gibbs?  Really?” Gibbs asked, standing up with the little girl in his arms now, looking at the older woman.

 

“Orli Elbaz, Mossad Director.” Orli introduced, holding her hand outward to Gibbs and smiling warmly.  Gibbs nodded and shook Orli’s hand “I have documents proving that Talia is, in fact, Mr. DiNozzo’s daughter.” Orli informed Gibbs, pulling out the paperwork of Talia’s birth records – one in English and the other in Hebrew.

 

Gibbs took the one in English and settled down in a chair, Tali still in his arm and now situated on his lap.  Gibbs withdrew his glasses from his pocket and smiled down at Tali before looking up at Tony, who had finally stopped his pacing and was watching Gibbs with a confused look on his face.  Gibbs raised his eyebrow and Tony nodded slightly “I’m going to go back to work… If there’s anything else you need from me, that’s where I’ll be.”  Tony stated as he headed out of the office, pulling the door shut behind him firmly.

 

Gibbs slowly read over the birth certificate once Tony was securely out of the room; right there in black-and-white was the proof, but how much of it was really true?  Sure, Tony’s name was listed as the father, and Ziva’s as the mother… But, looking down into this little girl’s face, Gibbs couldn’t see the resemblance, he knew that didn’t mean much, but without a DNA test to confirm, there was just no way he’d believe it “I’d like to have my own proof that this little girl is who you claim she is…” Gibbs said as he stood up with Tali, glaring in Orli and Vance’s direction, daring either of the director’s to challenge his request.

 

Orli waved her hand in the direction of the office door, and Vance nodded “Go on, Gibbs… Get what proof you need, but in the meantime… Anthony is still legally her father, so she is in your’s and his custody until proven otherwise…” Vance told him, effectively dismissing Gibbs from the room.

 

Gibbs nodded as he hiked Tali up his hip slightly, then headed out of the office and down into the bullpen “Tony, let’s go… We’re going down to the lab.” Gibbs said as he walked through the bullpen, ignoring the looks from his previous team, his twins and even his own husband as he headed for the elevator that would lead him and Tali down.  Tony didn’t waste any time to join his husband in the elevator, but he couldn’t meet his husband’s eyes or the little girl who he had no idea about.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony fidgeted restlessly with the cuff of his sleeve, wearily watching as the new NCIS Lab Tech, Louis Mitchell, swabbed first Talia’s mouth and then Tony’s.  “I’ll have the results as soon as I can, who should I give them to?” Louis asked as he began setting up the DNA test.

 

Tony looked in Gibbs’ direction “I’ll take the results when you have them… But, I want you to seal them… I’ll take them home so that Gibbs and I can review the results together.” Tony said as he stood up from the stool, looking down at the toddler sitting in Gibbs’ lap.

 

Gibbs nodded as he stood up slowly, keeping a firm grasp on Talia’s waist “Let’s go home, Tony… We’re going to need a few days…” Gibbs said as he held his hand out to Tony.  Tony nodded and took Gibbs’ hand as they left the lab and headed up to the bullpen to collect their other two children.

 

Tony lifted Olivia and Owen up into his arms and then turned to McGee “McGee, I’ll be taking a few days off… If you need me, call me but… try not to need me.” Tony said as he carried the twins out of the bullpen, Gibbs following behind with Tali still in his arms.

 

The ride back to the house was silent and tense; Tony drove while Gibbs sat in the backseat between the twins, Tali in his lap.  Gibbs had tried speaking up several times, but Tony would shoot him a look that shut Gibbs’ questions down immediately, so the forty minute ride was done in silence, even the three toddlers in the car didn’t dare to speak, not wanting to anger their two daddy’s any further.

 

Tony barely waited to get the car in park and turned off before he got out and stormed into the house.  Gibbs sighed as he adjusted Tali off his lap and then unbuckled the twins from their car seats “Alright you three… I know this seems a little scary right now, but I’m going to talk to daddy Tony and see if I can’t get him to calm down… Olivia, Owen… I want you two to take Tali upstairs to the playroom, and stay up there okay?” Gibbs asked, looking at the twins with a smile.

 

Olivia and Owen both nodded their heads, “O’tay daddy, we’ll go play!” Olivia agreed easily, taking Tali’s hand into her own as the three toddlers made their way out of the car and up the driveway.  Gibbs got out of the car and followed the toddlers until they got to the stairs, he then watched as all three of them crawled up the stairs and turned towards the playroom.

 

A few minutes later Gibbs found Tony sitting in the basement, an empty tumbler glass in his hand and the bourbon sitting out on the workbench but it was unopened and Tony’s glass was dry as a bone “Contemplating drinking or just pretend drinking?” Gibbs asked teasingly as he lifted the bottle of bourbon up and twisted it around in his hands.

 

Tony shrugged and shook his head “I don’t know what I’m doing right now…” Tony said sadly, setting aside the empty glass and keeping his eyes locked on the workbench.  After taking a deep breath, Tony looked up at Gibbs “I never slept with her Jethro… Not then, not Paris… not ever…” Tony said quietly, hoping his husband would believe the truth of his words.

 

Gibbs nodded as he set aside the bottle and cupped Tony’s cheek gently “I know, I know you didn’t… But why would she name you the father of her child, Tony?  Why you and not her real father?” Gibbs asked quietly as he sat down on the stool beside his husband, keeping physical and eye contact the entire time.

 

Tony shrugged again and lowered his head into his hands “I… When I left her in Israel… I knew she wanted me to stay with her… But… My heart already belonged to you… always had… I told her that I couldn’t stay… but that I would always be there for her if she ever needed me…” Tony said quietly, twisting smalls strands of his greying hair around in his fingertips slowly “I did love her, Gibbs… Not in the way I love you, but I would do anything for her…” Tony exhaled slowly and closed his eyes “But raising her daughter?  I… I don’t know…” Tony added, shaking his head and breathing shakily.

 

Gibbs laid his hand on Tony’s back and began rubbing up and down soothingly “If we don’t take her… and you give up your parental rights, which, legally you have since you’re listed as her biological father… She’ll go back to Israel, Tony… she’ll be raised as a Mossad spy...” Gibbs said quietly, then a thought struck him “That’s why she listed you… She didn’t want that for her daughter, she didn’t want Talia to become like herself… Ziva needed you to take Talia if anything had ever happened to her… Because she knew… she _knew_ you wouldn’t let that little girl become anything bad, that you would encourage her to become the ballet dancer that Ziva wanted to be… or, anything else that Talia wanted to do with her life.” Gibbs said confidently.

 

Tony lifted his head up as he looked at Gibbs, head cocked to the side slightly “Are… Are you suggesting that… that we keep her?  That we raise Talia as our daughter?” Tony asked quietly, his voice reflecting his shock.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly “If you don’t want to raise her… I would understand… but I… I don’t want her going back to Israel if I can help that at all… I don’t want Tali growing up and living the life that Ziva had…” Gibbs said quietly “I’ll let you think about it… You don’t have to make a decision right now, we have a couple of days to decide on anything…” Gibbs said as he stood up and kissed the top of Tony’s head lightly “You should, at least, give her a chance… Learn about her, get to know her.” Gibbs whispered into Tony’s hair.

 

Tony nodded as he stood up and kissed Gibbs lightly on the lips “It wouldn’t hurt to get to know her, in any decision that we make.” Tony agreed as he headed out of the basement.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony stood in the door of the playroom, watching the three toddlers play and giggle; it looked as if they’d been together since birth, three heads of curly brown hair put together closely as they worked on a child’s puzzle together.  Tony sniffled slightly, sincerely touched by the three toddlers before him; he quietly walked into the room “Mind if daddy joins you?” Tony asked as he looked down at the three children.

 

All three shook their heads, Olivia and Talia scooting over to make room for Tony between them.  Tony smiled as he got onto the floor between the two girls “Winnie the Pooh, my favorite puzzle!” Tony exclaimed, eliciting giggles from all three children.

 

Olivia looked at Tony with a weird expression “You too old to like Winnie da Pooh daddy!” Olivia said, giggling, even more, when Tony feigned a hurt look, putting his hand over his heart.

 

“Ouch, that hurt daddy’s feelings.” Tony whimpered, turning his head away and sniffling, pretending to cry into his shoulder.

 

Talia stood up, setting her small tan hand against Tony’s cheek “It otay daddy… don’t be hurt.” she said quietly, obviously not knowing that Tony _wasn’t_ her father, but taking her social cue’s from the other toddlers in the room.

 

Tony, temporarily stunned, looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of Talia, seeing every ounce of Ziva’s fire and passion in those eyes “I think I feel better now… Thank you Tali.” Tony whispered as he took Tali’s hand and softly kissed it, smiling up at the little girl.

 

Tali giggled as she leaned forward, kissing Tony softly on the cheek “You is welcome.” Tali said as she turned back to the puzzle on the floor, assembling the pieces that Owen and Olivia had given to her.

 

Tony pulled his legs up to his chest and sighed as he watched the three children play; he couldn’t ignore the immediate connection he felt in that one touch with the little girl.  Tony knew then, in that very moment, that he would never be able to give Tali up, no matter how hard he tried – this child would soon become their child, and they would be raising three toddlers; he didn’t know how, but he knew that they would be.

 

Tony kissed each toddler on the head “I’ll be back in a bit, I have to go talk to Daddy Jethro.  Maybe when I get back we’ll watch a movie and have some popcorn…” Tony suggested as he stood up, smiling when the three children cheered Tony’s suggestion excitedly.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony practically ran down the steps of the basement and barrelled into Gibbs’ arms, sniffling loudly “I can’t… I won’t give her up, no matter what the consequences are.  No matter how hard it’ll be, how many diapers I have to change, baths I have to give or how much food gets stuck in places that I can’t even imagine… We need her in our life as much as we need our other children in our lives.” Tony said as he let tears slide down his cheeks silently.

 

Gibbs held on tightly to Tony’s body, kissing his husband on the forehead and gently rocking him side to side “I know baby, I know… It doesn’t matter… She may not be biologically yours, but that little girl upstairs is much yours as she is Ziva’s in every other way possible.” Gibbs whispered into Tony’s ear as they stood there in the center of the basement.

 

Tony nodded against Gibbs’ shoulder and inhaled deeply a few times to regain control of his emotions “Now we just have to explain this to the twins… and hope they won’t mind having a slightly older sister in their lives…” Tony said once he’d gotten under control of himself, pulling back from Gibbs’ embrace and looking down at his husband.

 

Gibbs smiled as he brushed the stray tears away from Tony’s cheeks “If it’s any indication about the giggles coming from upstairs, I think they will be perfectly content having another sister in the house…” Gibbs said confidently as he kissed Tony on the lips softly.

 

Tony nodded as he began pacing a short length of the basement “Okay, well what’re we going to do about Tali?  She doesn’t have a bedroom or clothes, or… she doesn’t have anything Gibbs, she has absolutely _zero_ possessions in this world except for the clothes on her back and the diaper bag that Orli brought with her…” Tony rambled, furiously pulling at his hair as a new stress became apparent.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, pulling his husband in close and kissing his neck softly and slowly “Relax… Relax… You’re stressing out over nothing right now…” Gibbs said as he gently massaged into Tony’s firm stomach muscles to relax his husband.  Once Tony was relaxed again, Gibbs kissed Tony’s ear “We can put Tali in Olivia’s bedroom, or we can convert the guest bedroom into Tali’s bedroom… We have plenty of room for Tali.  Stores will _never_ run out of clothes, or toys, or personal care items… She will have everything that she needs and more when we figure out what she likes and what she needs…” Gibbs said soothingly as he turned himself and Tony towards the stairs, intent on talking to the twins before everyone started getting too tired.

 

Tony took Gibbs at his word; somehow, in the end, they would figure it all out – they would figure out how to add a third toddler into their lives, they would figure out what Tali wanted and needed out of life, and they would figure out how to be parents to three children instead of two.  Tony trusted Gibbs like he always had, to make the right decision for the future of their family, and he hoped to every deity in the world that nothing would ruin their chances to this new adventure.


End file.
